


武侍2023 【Samurai2023】

by InvKuraBesea



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Kerry Eurodyne, Happy Ending, M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvKuraBesea/pseuds/InvKuraBesea
Summary: 流浪小子v。接单人solo隐藏结局，v告别克里上太空之后。部分私设注意，纯属娱乐，一切为he服务，请勿过分考究设定银手v双穿越。两个人互相对对方的人格影响很深。v更喜欢五十年后陪伴他的克里。
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. 2023

这真他妈是座疯狂的城市。

安德鲁·帕恩·格雷森，大铁锤后台的保安，一个出身于亚特兰蒂斯的雇佣兵，生平第一次产生这样的念头。

十几个后台人员像是尸体一样七零八乱地倒在地上，仿佛这里并不是演唱会的休息室，而是恶土中某块荒废的填埋场，而这一切的始作俑者正满脸阴沉地坐在一张破椅上，嘴里叼着不知从哪里弄来的廉价香烟，一边烦躁地听着舞台上传出的暴躁音乐，一边难以忍受地跺着脚。

一曲完毕，不远处爆发出一阵狂欢与尖叫。音乐似乎完全停下来了，整个大铁锤都安静了将近三十秒，但紧接着，又响起另一种与之前截然不同，却仍然炸裂的摇滚旋律。

“操他妈的强尼！怎么没完没了？！"

青年忍无可忍，猛踢了面前的化妆台一脚。

那些被他打伤的工作人员不敢出声，安德鲁也不敢出声，出道这么多年，他头一次遇到这么让他害怕的对手，他没带任何武器，身上除了手和眼之外也没有任何义体，但战斗技巧熟练得可怕，很难想象经历了多少生死搏斗才有这样的技术。最重要的是，虽然那是张毫无疑问的生面孔，但不知为何这人的一举一动总让他想到强尼银手。还有他身上的那种气质——不知道该怎么用语言描述的气质，不像是一个普通的雇佣兵，也不像是公司的打手，就好像曾经征服过一切，但又随时都可能失去的亡命之徒才会拥有的那种气质。

“我像个傻逼一样坐在这里听了四个小时了，这破演唱会到底要什么时候才结束？”

青年将烟头扔在地上，用脚碾碎，向这间屋子里唯一还能回答的人开口。

安德鲁战战兢兢，“预计结束的时间是凌晨两点，但今天银手晚到了一个小时，所以……也许，大概，您至少要等到凌晨三点。”

“为什么晚到？他又去后台嗑药了？还是又他妈精虫上脑，喝大了酒就随便拉着个女人去打炮？”

青年不耐烦地从香烟盒里掏出一只新的香烟，用打火机点燃，“哦，我忘了，这个时代的强尼还在和那个奥特交往，那应该不是去约炮……但谁说的准呢？他自己都说，自己这个时期就是个人渣。靠，如果有得选，我真不想和从零开始的强尼银手见面。”

“您是……强尼银手的，朋友？”

“……”

青年沉默了，从进门开始就一直紧绷的表情稍稍放松了一些，他就像陷入了某种苦涩却值得怀念的回忆一般，眼神逐渐变得平静而温和，“是啊。就是这么回事。”他声音低不可闻地说，紧接着又厌恶地皱起眉头，“不过不是这个强尼银手的。再说了，干你屁事？”

安德鲁不敢再接话。

青年紧盯着他。

“哦——难怪刚才在后门的时候说什么都不肯让我进来，你以为我是来找强尼寻仇的?”

青年看穿了安德鲁的想法，抽着烟，冷笑了一声，“算了吧，他是有很多仇人，但我不是其中一个。再说，我要真和他有仇，早就冲上舞台去给他一枪了，在这里闲坐着听演唱会干什么？”

你明明好几次都恨不得冲上台去把他揪下来了，再说你也没带枪……

安德鲁心里这么想，也没勇气当面反驳，只能点头道，“您说的是。”

“你是个雇佣兵吧，来……呃，不是来生，在这个时代叫什么来着?亚特兰蒂斯？”

青年笑了笑，似乎聊了几句强尼之后，他的心情好上了不少，“你身手还不错，有两下子，就是胆子小了点，虽然来我那儿接活的不全是精英，也有不少关系户塞给我的新兵蛋子，但都是没你这么怂。我说，就凭你这胆量，你真能保障武侍乐队的安全吗？我倒是很想尽可能地说些好话，可你这保安当得可真不怎么样。”

“这……怎么和您开口呢。”安德鲁尴尬地挠了挠脑袋，“其实我平时也就主要负责拦拦那些想钻后门的狂热粉丝，或者一些不怀好意挑衅的帮派小子。当然，我也不是没有对付过公司狗，可像您这么强的人，我真是头一次遇到。”

“嗯哼。”

“您知道那个亚特兰蒂斯大名鼎鼎的罗格么?”

“怎么不知道？强尼的前女友。”

“这您都知道，看来您还真是银手的朋友。"

坐实了对方的身份，安德鲁顿时觉得如释重负，也不像刚才那样畏畏缩缩了，“我一直以为除了银手外，她就是我见过最强的人，您知道的，她是个很厉害的雇佣兵，银手也一直说她是最好的。可就我个人而言，我觉得她远远不及您，今晚之后，我觉得您才是我见过最厉害的人。”

“你这家伙胆子不怎么样，倒是挺能拍马屁的。”青年笑着熄灭了香烟，“不过你也没说错，我确实是最好的。整个夜之城中没有人能跟我比。”

“这么说来，您莫非也……”

“嘘，安静一下。”

青年忽然伸出了手。

于是安德鲁就乖乖闭嘴了。

舞台上又安静了下来，但时间还远没到凌晨三点，安德鲁心想，他们还要继续唱，果不其然，又换了一首歌，他担忧地用余光瞥了瞥青年的表情，但出乎意料的是对方并没有像之前那样烦躁，而是一言不发地欣赏着音乐，脸上也没有任何愠色。

歌唱到一半的时候，青年突然开口,“你知道这是什么歌么？”

一直在这儿当保安，歌单背都背熟了，安德鲁脱口而出，“大天使。”

“是。”青年点了点头，“他们换人唱了。要我说，强尼真是个麦霸，明明主唱不是他，他唱的比谁都积极，早点换人不就好了？真是让人受不了。”

两人又沉默地听了一会儿，那青年又说，“有点走音啊。难怪他要在喉咙那里装那个纠音的义体，我还以为他只是跟我开玩笑。”他的声音带上了点笑，隐隐还有些甜蜜的味道。

“谁？”安德鲁不明所以。

青年没再答话。

这样的寂静一直持续到了演唱会快结束的时候，青年站起身，看了眼墙上的钟表，时间是凌晨两点四十五分，“快结束了。你该去工作了。”他语气平静地说，“在那之前，把这些昏倒的人拖走。还有，待会儿别让走廊里的那群骨肉皮进来，武侍乐队的其他人我也不想见，告诉强尼，我要和他单独谈。他要不接受，甩什么疯性子，你就用对讲机告诉我。听懂了吗？”

“是。不过我觉得您既然是银手的朋友，他应该会同意和您见面的。最近……不知道是不是我的错觉，总感觉银手变了很多。”

“变了很多？为什么？”青年皱起眉，但很快又摇了摇头，“算了，无所谓，那样最好。我有很重要的话要跟他说，你动作搞快一点。”

“明白了。”

v独自坐在休息室中，听着不知从哪里传来的粉丝疯狂的呼喊声，尖叫声，思绪忽然又回到了两天前的那个午后。

他爬出垃圾桶，看着眼前昏暗狭窄的街道，看着重重叠叠的高楼，看着坏掉的路灯在头顶上方忽明忽暗地闪烁。

一切都变得陌生了。


	2. 错乱时空（上）

v最后的记忆还停留在自己手持武器，被背上的喷气推进器推向那座宏伟壮丽的水晶宫。

紧接着义眼无法承受的光亮吞没了一切，吞没了灵魂，吞没了意识，v并不知道究竟发生何事，只知道再次睁开眼时，全身上下都被积压在一个充斥着恶臭和发霉食物的狭小容器中。

街道上飘扬着陌生的怀旧老歌，飘扬在某个50多年前就停产的复古扩音器里。墙壁上歪歪斜斜地用油漆写满打倒荒坂的口号，部分用词让人不禁想到在杂志中记载的很久之前的流行语。

v走出街道，看见对面车站旁的电线杆上贴着武侍乐队的海报，没有成员的头像，只有那个奇怪又张扬的队标，下面还有一行小字：6月24日武侍乐队最新演唱会，联系我的电话，为你预购最前排的位置，省去抢票的烦恼！价格绝对公道！（ps：不是黄牛票）后面附录了一串联系电话。

2023年。

2023年，6月22日。

车站的电子屏幕上显示了一长串数字，后面的分钟仍在不断流逝。

房门忽地被人打开。沉重的木门发出“吱呀”的声音。

记忆在此刻中止。

紧接着，是皮靴踏在地板上的声音，烟头落地的声音，还有吉他琴弦的颤抖。

做好了迎接一切未知的腥风血雨的准备，v沉默地抬起头。

“……难怪他们都说你变了。我就说，这个时代的强尼银手是个地地道道的人渣，难道还能变得更坏么？”

“呵，你也混得不赖啊。都把罗格混下岗，你成来生之王了。v，我果然没看错你，本事不错。”

“靠，我说了好几遍，不是我把她挤下去，是她自愿退隐的。你就不能好好听我说话？”

“都一样，反正现在你才是那儿的老大，她的马仔们都听你的。知道这个足够了。”

半小时后，休息室内的皮沙发上，v和强尼并肩而坐。强尼仰起头，向天花板上吐了一口烟圈，将放在桌面上的其中一只腿重叠在另一只上，“话说你别告诉我，你还和克里在交往呢？”

“何止交往啊，我们都同居了。”

“靠。你来真的，还真他妈和他干上瘾了？”

“去你的，强尼，你这话说的。我什么时候和他玩玩过？”

强尼沉默地抽了一会儿烟，似乎发现事实确实如v所说，他从头都尾都很认真，顿感无奈地叹了口气，“好吧，反正你和克里开心就好，我还能阻止你们么？我猜你们感情不错？”

“不。”v低下头，也给自己点燃了一根，“聚少离多。”

“因为你要死了？”

“是啊。因为那该死的relic。那该死的排异反应。”v冷冷地笑了一声，“多亏你女朋友。”

“v……”

“不过我刚才也说了，现在你看到的这副身体只植入了歧路司1型义眼和皮下握把，而我在成为来生老板之后义体就全都换成军用级了。当然，上太空的时候也是一样。你明白我的意思，强尼，这是和杰克去偷relic前的我，连你的一根头发都没见过，所以，我猜暂时不会死了。”v转过头，“但是我还是要回去，强尼，我必须回去。我很高兴能再见到你，真的，很高兴。但这不是我的世界，这里也不是我的城市。而且克里还在等我，我不能就这么妥协了。”

“我知道，v，再见到你我也很高兴。”

强尼说完，将腿从桌面上放了下来，一反常态地坐正了身体，“但这事你要做最坏的打算。”

“什么意思？”

“我几个月前就回到这里了，比你早到了很长时间。你以为在这期间我会闲着？事实上，我先去义体医生那里做了个全身体检，又去找了奥特和墨菲让她们检查我的神经和大脑，甚至是让她们带我进入赛博空间，想要弄清楚自己为什么会来到这里。结果呢？一无所获。我告诉奥特我想去黑墙后面看看，但她只觉得我又嗑药磕大了，发了疯，说根本没办法穿越黑墙，我两还为此大吵了一架。”强尼说，“v，你有没有想过，也许世界上根本就没有平行世界，就只有那唯一的一个。我们回到了过去，就像蝴蝶效应，你懂吗？未来因为我们的介入而改变，你所熟悉的未来也不会存在——你现在就是这个时代的人。如果连赛博空间里都没有一点线索，我觉得你要做好回不去的打算。”

“你他妈在说什么？回不去，你在逗我？”

强尼摇头，“逗你？我说的每一句都是事实。别情绪用事，冷静下来想想我的话。”

v皱起眉，“所以你是让我放弃？”

“只是让你做最坏的打算。”强尼摘下墨镜，把头靠在沙发上，“操了v，你说我不听你说话，你也没见得就认真听我说话。”

“我只是……”

“嘿，强尼！你到底来不来，亨利他们都吵着要丢下你先去喝酒了！”

休息室的门被人推开，克里风风火火地走了进来，“我说强尼……哦，这就是你的那位朋友？”

在听到对方声音的一瞬间，不知出于什么心理，v下意识地低下了头。

他假装低头抽烟，丝毫不打算抬头看对方的脸，似乎生怕和对方产生视线碰撞。

强尼侧头，看见v古怪的反应，顿时了然于心，抬头应声道，“你有事么，克里？”

“哦，你不是说演唱会完要跟我们一起去喝酒么？亨利从二十分钟前就等不及了，丹妮一直在劝他，但现在两人都快吵起来了。你到底还有多久？”

“问这么多干什么？我话还没说完，说多久你们就等多久。”

“好吧，那我再去和他们说说。”克里服了软，“你不知道，我每次说要等你，南希就在一旁用那种看弱智的眼神看着我，看着就让人心烦。”

“她不一直都这样么？”

“是啊，一直这样。”听语气，克里似乎笑了笑，“话说强尼，你的这位朋友都不怎么说话啊。你不给我介绍介绍？”

强尼嘲讽地勾起了唇角，“你自己问他愿不愿意介绍吧。他的事我可管不了。”

感受到克里的视线停留在自己身上，虽然没有抬头看，但v莫名觉得那目光带着些许期待。他沉默了一会儿，最终还是松了口，“我是v。”

“v？名字不错。我是克里，克里欧罗迪恩。”克里听起来似乎很高兴，“我说强尼，反正也不是什么私人聚会，待会儿你的这位朋友要想来和我们一起喝酒，我没任何意见，你可以带他一起来。”

“行了，快走吧，别瞎惦记了。”

“我去，我就随口一提，谁惦记了？门外等你。”

房门再次被关闭。过了一会儿，强尼忍不住出口讽刺道，“可以啊，v，我算是亲眼见识你这城市之王的魄力了，就是见到男朋友时像个做错事的小朋友一样低着头，连话都不敢说一句？你可真够牛逼的。”

“你在说什么胡话，强尼？”v不满地出声，“我的男朋友是五十年后的克里，又不是这个时代的他，他八成这个时候还有其他恋人吧？我在你的记忆里看到他和别的男的亲亲我我，你不提还好，你一提我就想起这破事，心里烦得要死。”

“没，你把这个时代的克里想得太高尚了。那不是他的男朋友，那是他的果儿，这个时代的克里除了追在我屁股后面跟我献殷勤，没别的事儿干的时候就喜欢睡粉。”

“是吗？那可真是谢谢你的安慰，不得不说，听完之后我的心情都好了很多。” v不带感情地笑了两声。

“不客气。为了能让你心情更好一点，我还打算告诉你刚才克里看到你时眼睛都直了，就像看到了糖的小孩儿，闪闪发光呢，呵，恭喜你，你是他喜欢的类型，他八成想泡你。”

“操。”v把烟头往远处一扔。“不管怎么样，我一定要想办法回去，我不想和这个时代的克里有过多接触。”

“为什么？”

“这有什么难理解的？我确实也喜欢这个时代的克里，但那是因为我和五十年后的他在一起了，所以才爱屋及鸟。我反正要想办法回去，和这个时代的他多接触有什么好处？”

“我说了……”

“最坏的打算？去你的，强尼，我非回去不可。现在待在这里比告诉我我还剩六个月寿命还难受。”v有些愤愤地说，“你安排我见一见奥特，查一查我的脑子，还有也让我去去赛博空间。总有其他办法。”

“没有了，v，但凡有我都不会说这种话。你得想办法接受现实。”

“操他妈的接受现实！老子这一辈子都在接受现实!"v有些失控，止不住地怒吼，“你当然很开心留在这个时代，荒坂塔，罗格，奥特，还有你自己，你什么都可以挽回。但我不是这个时代的人，在这个时代我什么都没有。我曾经征服过这座城市，可现在这座城市又变得如此陌生，就像我从未来过。这还不是最重要的，最重要的是这个时代的克里不是那个一直陪在我身边，我爱的那个克里，你懂么？是，他们是一个人，但五十年前和五十年后能一样么？要是一模一样，那五十年后的罗格就不会拒绝你！你要是能理解我的感受，就闭上嘴巴，什么都不要说！”

强尼静静地抽着烟，过了很久才开口，“v，其实你也知道，你之所以发火，就是因为除了接受现实没别的方法。你吵闹着要我滚出你身体的时候，哭着对维克托说你不想死的时候——联想一下最后的结果，你就知道生气和眼泪都解决不了任何事。”

“不。”v也冷静下来了。他摇了摇头，有些苦涩地说，“也许我只是单纯想对你发火。”

两人无言地坐了一会儿，v轻轻叹了口气，“好吧，强尼，不管有没有结果，你还是要安排我和奥特见面，在接受一切之前，我总得试上一试。”

“嗯。”

“我走了。”v站起身，拿起自己披在沙发背上的衣服，“出去吧，克里还在等你呢。”

强尼也站起身，“你呢？要去哪里？” 

v摸了摸额头，有些疲倦地说，“回旅馆。我想一个人静静。”

“好吧。”强尼点了点头，“我支持你。”

这话不常从银手口中听到，v有些感动，“谢谢，强尼，不管怎么说，我很高兴能再见到你。”

“我也是。”

v转过身，往前走了几步，手刚要触碰门把手，就听到身后的强尼冲门外大喊道，“喂！克里！叫亨利那二货和丹妮别吵了，还有，让南希去停车场开她那辆宝贝到不行的破车！v说要和我们一起去喝酒！”

“真的？”从门外传来克里喜出望外的声音，“行啊，那你带上v一起，咱们停车场见！”

v简直不敢相信，“我真是日了狗了，强尼，这就是你说的支持我？转头就把我卖了？”

“习惯吧，v，人生就是这样。”强尼揽住v的肩膀，“别在这里装深沉了，走，去酒吧里喝喝酒，和这边的克里聊聊，你会有新的想法——至少你会知道我说的话准没错。”


	3. 错乱时空（下）

大铁锤后院的停车场中，武侍乐队的其他成员都呆在一块儿，丹妮和亨利还在喋喋不休，但与其说是吵架，倒不如说是打情骂俏。

南希靠在一辆小轿车旁，看着强尼和他旁边的v，露出了一种恍然大悟的表情，毫不留情地嘲笑道，“我说克里怎么像磕了药一样那么兴奋，原来是这种‘类型’的朋友啊。”

“闭嘴吧南希。”克里打断她，“怎么说，v，强尼有和你介绍过大家伙吗？估计是没有。总之，他们和我一样，都是武侍乐队的成员。那边那两个腻在一块儿的是亨利和丹妮，这个表情很轻蔑的是南希。她是个控制狂，有的时候有点目中无人，但那不是针对你，她就是那种性格，其实心肠不坏。”

v认真地打量着眼前的成员们，南希这个时候还留着一头长发，看人还喜欢仰着头，一看就是个骄傲的年轻姑娘。

亨利看着和五十年后一样，花着夸张奇怪的妆，只是这个时候丹妮还在他身边哄着他，两人还没分手，腻的有点够呛。

还有克里——v第一次从头到脚端详他，他看着年轻气盛，身上既没有义体也没有纹身，头上带着发带，穿着红色衬衫和黑色皮外套，脖子上挂着一串狗牌，手上还带着银制手串。

原来克尔年轻的时候长这样。

v一边端详着，一边忍不住心想亲眼见到果然还是和记忆中感觉不太一样。

见到了年轻时候的恋人，或许之后还能亲历他的过去，v无法制止地有些开心，但与此同时他心里又升起一种淡淡的寂寞和空虚，说不出到底是哪种成分更多一些，v也不想深究下去。

“好了，别一个二个都像木头一样杵在这里，上车吧，再不上车天都要亮了。”强尼拍了拍v的肩膀，v侧头看向他。

“随便你。反正我说了，我的车最多只能坐三个人，我可不想因为超载被警察抓到交罚单。”南希转身，打开车门，“亨利和丹妮已经预定了，他们都不想和你坐。所以你和v去坐克里的。”

“这不根本就没有选择吗？”v忍不住出声道。

“是啊。”南希动作利索地坐进驾驶室，“我的车，我说了算。”

“行，都行，能到目的地就行。”强尼摘下墨镜，似乎不想在这点小事上和南希过多纠缠，“好好开车，克里，我可不想带着v半路和你的车一起翻到沟里去。”

“说什么呢，强尼，我的开车技术你还信不过？”

克里指了指停在另一边的一辆小轿车，“上车吧，v，别听强尼胡扯。我肯定把你安全地送到目的地。今天他请客，你就敞开了肚子放心喝。”

“请问您想要喝点什么，先生？”

“一杯杰克威尔斯。”

“抱歉，先生，我们这里好像没有这种酒。”

“伏特加，加冰，青柠汁，姜汁啤酒，再来点爱。”v无比流利地报出这段烂熟于心的配方，然后又补充道，“要这都没有，你们干脆现在就关门别做了。”

服务生畏畏缩缩地退开。强尼端起面前的酒杯豪迈地喝了一口，“别把气撒在服务生身上，v。”

“我没有，只是说真的，我有点想念克莱尔了。”

v叹了口气，“还是她懂我。”

“v，强尼！南希找到了部不错的超梦片，正打算放给亨利他们看呢，你们去不去瞧瞧？”克里端着酒杯从另一个房间走过来，“哦，怎么了，v，我感觉你好像心情不太好？”

“他刚失恋。今天不吵着要见我吗？就为这事，刚抱着我哭哭啼啼的，大吐苦水。”不等v说话，强尼就抢先一步开口。

v本来想爆一句粗口，反驳强尼道，“你他妈能不能不要张嘴就来，谁抱着你哭哭啼啼了？谁又他妈的失恋了？”但看着克里就在自己面前，想了想，觉得两人还没那么熟，多少得注意形象，强忍住了怒火，硬是没这么说，“谁失恋了？你能不能不要胡说八道？” 不得不说，这个版本的力度就差了很多。

不过就算是原本的版本，强尼也不痛不痒，“失恋的人都这么说。理解一下，他刚被男朋友甩了。”他站起身，拍拍克里的肩膀，“我去看看南希又整了什么花活。你呢，就当帮我一个忙，留在这里和v聊聊，别让他抑郁得自杀上吊。”

说完也不给克里回答的时间，转身就走，留下克里和v两个人待在房间里。

克里站着思考了一下，然后坐在v身旁，语气有点无奈，“他这人就这样，从以前开始就特别强硬。”

“我知道。”v都不知道该摆出什么样的表情，“习惯了。”

“呃，那么……好吧，其实我也不太会安慰人。强尼说你失恋了，被人甩了？其实我在这事上还挺有经验的，你要不要和我聊聊？”

“我没失恋。”v扶着额头，有点要崩溃了，“没失恋。你别听强尼乱说话。”

“行，你不想聊就不聊呗。”克里点了根烟，又递给根给v。v看着克里几秒，犹豫了一下，最终还是接过了。

“你不喝酒？”

“点了，服务生还没送到。”

v深深地吸了一口烟，在嘴里含了一会儿再吐出来。如此反复几次后，心情非但没得到解放，反而变得沉重。v忽然觉得强尼的话也有些道理，和克里聊聊确实不错，于是便改口道，“好吧，其实强尼也没完全说错。从某种意义上来说，如果我没办法回去，那我确实是失恋了。”

“回去？你不是这儿的人？”克里半躺在沙发上，侧头看向v。

“不是。”v说，“我在这儿一无所有，没有工作，没有家，没有家人，朋友也只有强尼一个。坦白说，我现在有两件很后悔的事。”

“很后悔的事？是什么？”

“我和他告别的时候，在厨房里……还有阳台上，我不该对他发火。”

“发火?嗯……你是说你前男友？”

“不是前……唉，就这样吧。没错，就是前男友。”

v懒得再纠正这些事情，只想把心中的负面情绪一股脑地发泻出来，“他很关心我，但说真的，那让我压力很大。我那个时候看不清未来，生命一点一滴流逝，和他相处的时间也在慢慢变少，可是存活的机会还是很渺茫。我想拼尽全力抓住一切机会，哪怕那些生还的可能最终只是海市蜃楼……他很贴心，你知道，虽然我们相处的时间那么少，可是他一直很支持我做自己的事。”

“然后呢？”

“然后？”v摇了摇头，有些不想回忆临别前的场景，“那天我要出发执行一个任务，很有可能是最后一个，他也清楚，但还是一如既往地关心我。可我没能控制住自己心中的烦躁和恐惧，于是我对他发了火。我对他说，‘难道你直到昨天才发现我不对劲吗’，还说，‘你之所以能说得这么轻松，是因为要死的人又不是你’。”

v听见克里倒吸了一口冷气，似乎他也很清楚这些话说出来多有杀伤力，更何况是在两个相爱的人之间。

“说真的。”克里沉默了一会儿，或许是因为顾及v现在低落的心情，所以在挑选好听点的言语，不敢有话直说，“当强尼跟我说你失恋了，被人甩了的时候，我以为是对方的错。”

“不。”v看着克里不敢有话直说的样子，不知道为什么有些和当时咖啡机前不敢和自己吵架的他联系起来，语气不觉柔软了很多，“不是对方的错。克尔。是我的错。”

“所以……你说完这话他就生气了，和你分手了？”

克里弹了弹烟灰，正巧服务生进来送酒，他便顺手接过酒杯，将它推到v的面前。

v接过酒杯，猛喝了一口。

“没，他没和我生气，他只是说自己会一直陪在我身边，陪着我一直到最后一刻，他还说……还说不想失去我。”

“我去。”克里忍不住爆了粗口，“我怎么听着觉得有点卑微呢？”

“可能吧，他一开始并不这样。”

v摇了摇酒杯，将浮在表面的冰块摇到杯子底下，“但在一起之后就稍微有些变了。我想一方面是因为他开始看重这段感情，用他自己的话说，这座城市没了我就会有些不同，另一方面是因为我在这段关系中变得强势了很多。以前没谈恋爱的时候，我是雇佣兵，他给我派活儿，我就帮他干，炸炸货车，威胁一下偶像什么的，我基本都顺着他，但后来……我也说了，因为我要死了，他不敢和我吵架，而我总是控制不住要对他发火。”

克里有些疑惑，“你要死了是怎么回事？”

v停了停，似乎有点被问到了，过了一会儿才继续说，“以前生了病，没几个月活头。后来奇迹般地好了。”

“这也行？不过说实话，我还是没搞懂你们怎么分手的，难道……你劈腿了？”

“没有。我靠，你脑子里在想什么，我怎么可能劈腿？”v差点把刚喝进嘴里的酒喷出来。

“那为什么？”

“不可抗力的因素。是不是没听懂？没听懂就算了。我不知道怎么解释，你就别问了。”

“行吧。”

克里有点不满意，但没有继续问下去，“你好像心情好点了？看来我还挺有这方面天赋的。”

“也许吧。但其实就算你不和我聊天，光陪在我身边，我心情也会变好。”v脸上不由自主带上了点笑，“你知道吗？我光是看到你就觉得心情很好，好像一切烦恼都变得没那么重要了。怎么说呢？有点像泡在蜜罐子里一样。这当然有点傻，我也知道，可我就是忍不住这么想，因为我喜……靠。”

情话说得太流畅，v蓦地顿住了。

“……”

沉默。

诡异的沉默。

气氛变得有些尴尬，v用手扶着额头，恨不得立马给自己两个耳光。

因为身边的人毕竟还是克里，虽然是年轻时候的他，但说话的方式，语气几乎一模一样，所以聊着聊着，v就放松了下来，忘了他并不是五十年后和自己交往的那个克里，也忘了自己和他不过刚刚见面，两个人全部的交情就是现在说的这十几分钟的话。

v原本是想尝试补救一下，如果不是他说完这话之后，身边的克里低低地说了声，“操。”

估计是补救不回来了。

“好吧，呃，v……你刚才不是说有两件让你特别后悔的事情吗？这才只讲了一件，那第二件呢？”

最终。克里实在受不了这种气氛，他尝试着开口打圆场。

但v不想再继续聊下去，他摇了摇头，站起身，“算了，下次有机会再讲吧。你跟强尼说一声，说我累了，先回去了。今天晚上真他妈的漫长。”

“你怎么回去？”克里也跟着起身，“要我送你一程吗？”

“不了。”v摆了摆手，“我没有固定公寓，随便找个街边旅店住下就好。”

“行。”克里点了点头。

不想再待在这个封闭的房间中，v走到走廊上，走出门口，走到室外，大口呼吸了一下新鲜空气，天边还是一片漆黑，但从星星的位置来看，或许很快就要日出了。

身后的克里有些试探地开口，“嘿，v，我想说……我们还会再见面吗？”

v回过头，不知道是不是错觉，他总感觉这个克里比五十年后的他主动很多，青涩与胆怯就不用多说了。他原本想说“不会再见”，但看着克里的脸，这话无论如何都说不出口。

v心里还在思索要不要说个“也许吧”这种既留了后路又不会伤到他的答案，嘴就仿佛不受神经管束一般地脱口而出，“肯定会再见的。”

克里似乎很高兴，“那……咱们保持联系？”

“保持联系。”

……

真是没救了。


	4. 枪与黑拳（上）

“你他妈在跟我开玩笑，奥特半个月后才能见我？她是和你去南极度蜜月了吗？”

“我不是和你说了上次我两为穿越黑墙的事大吵了一架，之后的事你很难想象？”

“确实不难想象。之后你又像个喝嗨了的疯子一样对她发火，揍了她一顿，现在她要住院半个月才能好？”

“更糟。我砸了她的黑客设备，骂她是个徒有虚名的黑客，还说她连这点小事都做不到。现在她得去找黑市重新采购设备了。”

v揉了揉眉心，一大早和强尼的对话就让他头脑发胀，“我真是理解不了，就这奥特还愿意和你继续交往？就这他们还觉得你在变好？你以前到底都做了些什么毫无底线的事？”

“任你想象。”

“靠。”v骂了一声，“对了，说到奥特，你知道……”

“我知道。”从电话那头传来强尼严肃的声音，“还不到时间。这个我们之后再聊。”

“好吧。”

v看了眼墙上的日历，今天是6月26号，“我今天有点事，7点要去谷地区一趟，把你的车钥匙借给我。”

强尼的拒绝很果断，“今天？办不到。”

“为什么？”

话音未落，v就听到电话那头隐隐传来某种群众聚集在一起喊口号的声音，似乎是在说什么“荒坂”。虽然仅仅捕捉到了这一个模糊的字眼，但用脚趾头都想得出来强尼在干什么。v无语了，“我去，强尼，你真是不安生。你就不能在休息日去约个会看个电影什么的？又在搞你的革命呢？”

“是啊，市中心。来不来？枪都给你准备上了。”

“算了，我今天有事。”

强尼似乎也预料到了，完全没打算强迫，“罗格跟我说了你昨天去了趟亚特兰蒂斯。怎么，你接了个大活儿？”

“名气都没有还想接大活？”v拉开椅子，坐下开始吃早饭，“我没让罗格推荐我，不想欠她人情。但接了个来钱快的。”

“哦~来钱快的。让我猜猜，大名鼎鼎的v又要去杀赛博精神病了？”

“你觉得很好笑？”

“你觉得不好笑？”

“放弃吧强尼，我一早就跟你说了，你这人没有一点幽默细胞。而且话又说回来了，我现在连把枪都没有，拿头去杀？”v深深地叹了口气，“是去打黑拳。”

“行吧，管你打什么拳。你悠着点，别把对方脖子给打断。这时代连重锤都还是个肉沙包，全身义体可不常见。”

“尽量。”v边扒饭边看了眼旅馆墙上的钟表，“都快六点了，这旅馆离谷地区远得很，我要想办法叫车了。你有没有什么司机是空着的？让他们给我开个车，我打完拳就付钱。”

“司机？v，我又不是你，整天司机浮空车伺候着。你去找克里吧，他肯定闲的发慌，我把电话发你。”

“我才不找克里！喂，喂……”

电话被挂断了。

廉价旅馆的空气中漂浮着一股消毒水味，由于没有自动调温装置，昼夜温差较大，v四点前还裹着长外套，现在已经觉得有点发热了。

他脱下衣服，看着强尼发来的号码，心想其实自己没有必要一直躲着他。但越是和这边的克里接触，就越有种在告别未来的伤感，v不喜欢这样的感觉，如果半个月后能有任何机会，他依然会毫不犹豫地返回。

思考了一会儿，眼睁睁地看着墙上的时间从五点半变成了五点四十三分。一直这么等下去也不是办法，v叹了口气，最终还是打了电话。

耳边传来陌生的电话铃声，不知响了多久，对方才终于缓慢地接起，暴躁的声音听着竟然还有点久违的熟悉，“我靠，是哪个傻逼五点半给老子打电话？不知道我还在睡觉吗？！”

“是我。”

“……v？”沉默了片刻，克里半信半疑地问道。

“是。你昨天晚上嗑药了？”

“谁嗑药了，就喝了点酒……”克里嘟囔着，似乎还没完全清醒，但声音一下软了不少，“你怎么有我电话？”

“强尼给我的。”

“操，我要他怎么就不给我。你找我有事吗v？”

“是这样，我接了个活儿，要去谷地区一趟。但那儿很偏，公交车到不了，我又没钱坐德拉曼，你要没事儿，麻烦你开车送我一趟。”

“现在？”

“是啊。”v看了眼时间，“就现在。我很急。你越快越好。”

“行吧，反正我今天也没事。你把目的地和你现在所在位置的定位都发给我。”

“没问题。”v迅速地把自己的定位和谷地区打拳场的定位都发给克里，“谢了，克里。等我把这活儿结了，报酬和你三七分。”

“多大点事，你谈钱做什么啊？” 克里听起来似乎不大高兴。

“我不想欠人情。你送我到目的地，我给你钱，咱们两清。”

“靠……好吧，我现在换衣服出发，估计这个时间点也堵不了车，你十五分钟后出旅馆吧。”

“行，到时候见。”

v站在街边，漂浮着灰尘与颗粒的浑浊空气让他的身体微微有些不适应感。他看着不远处的轿车朝这边驶来，然后停在自己面前，动作熟练地拉开了门，上了车，坐在副驾驶位。

克里扬了扬脑袋，“怎么，你不打算回去?打算在这里扎根了？”

“现在还说不准。”v抽出了一根香烟，刚想点燃，发现自己把打火机忘在了旅店桌面，只好又把它塞回了烟盒。

“盒子里有火。”

“算了，不抽了。”v收起香烟，侧头看向克里，“你别盯着我在干什么，好好开车，别把车翻到沟里去。”

“操，怎么连你也这么说？学强尼的？”

因为你真的那么干过，还是在咱两要去约会的时候……

v心里默默诽谤，也不打算说出口，干脆侧头看窗外的风景。

“所以，你现在怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“失恋啊，你不是失恋了吗？我上次看你状态很不好，现在过去有两天了吧，你调整过来一点没有？”

“谢谢你的关心。但还是别提这茬了。”

“什么意思？”

v实在不想继续这个话题，“没什么意思。你就当我调整过来了。”

“好吧。话说回来你不是跟我说你没钱吗?我突然想起你没钱，那你怎么住的旅店？”

“你在和我开玩笑，克里？这里可是夜之城，住旅店不需要钱。”

克里有些疑惑地皱起眉头，“那需要什么？”

“需要一把枪。你只需要把它抵在老板的头上，告诉他如果不让你住就一枪崩了他。当然，如果没有枪，用拳头也一样，只是效果差一点，而且费力得多，你可能需要狠狠地揍他一顿。不过从结果出发，都一样。”

“我去，你就不怕他叫警察？NCPD来了怎么办？”

“打啊。来一个就打一个，来十个就打十个。”v叹了口气，“我知道你下一句要说什么，打不过可以跑。腿长在你自己身上，你打不行，跑还不会吗？实在不行，去抢一辆车，开着车跑。”

“那你可真行。”克里感叹道，“有的时候吧，我觉得你真挺像强尼的。就比如你刚才那句话，我估计如果我问强尼，他也会这么回答。当然，我就算了，这事儿我估计一辈子都干不了。”

眼前的绿灯转变成了红灯，克里刚把车停下，忽然感觉手腕一紧，侧头，看见v的脸靠得很近，紧盯着他。

“v……你干什么？”克里有点紧张。

“我不像强尼。”v的声音压得很低，这是克里从未听过的，就像捕获猎物的猎人的声线，和平时轻快的音调截然不同，“我就是我，我只是v。强尼是我的朋友，但不要把我们两个混为一谈。你想到我的时候不要想到强尼，记住了。”

“……哦，哦。”

红灯变为绿灯，车再次开动，v也靠回了自己的座椅上。

“还有，话不要说那么死。”看着窗外移动的景色，v慢慢悠悠地开口，“也许你以后也会干这种事的。不是也许，你肯定会这么干。只是你现在不想罢了。但我知道你很快就会明白，在这座城市里，法律和秩序算个屁。要想解决问题，夜之城总有它自己的手段。”

“……”

克里没有立刻回答，过了一会儿才说，“……说起来，你还没告诉我你接了什么活儿呢？”

“黑拳。”

“黑拳？”克里的声音瞬间提高了不止一度，如果不是因为现在正在转弯，他估计恨不得当场停车，“你疯了？！”

v没有回头，“反应这么大，看来你看过？”

“谁没看过？轿车，公交车，地铁，广告牌，电视，天天放。有眼睛的都看过。”

“那正好，今天去看看现场直播。”

“看别人打得血沫横飞的是很好玩，你上去被打成残废那可就不好玩了。”克里皱紧了眉头，“你干什么接这种活儿？想钱想疯了？”

“是啊，缺钱。又暂时不想给那些中介人当保姆。”

v痛痛快快地承认了，“这活儿来钱快，打完四场加冠军赛我就能买辆上好的摩托，在这城市没辆爱车可真不方便。而恰好这比赛钱就像白送上门的一样，打个拳就够一辆新车。活脱脱一大馅饼。你说我为啥不干？”

“钱白送上门？我看是你命白送上门吧！”克里有些无奈，“你知不知道那些人都什么体格，都装着什么义体？有些还是军用级别的。操，真不知道他们是从哪儿弄来的。更别说那些动物帮的，一个二个是你的两倍大。你要真想要摩托，我那儿还有辆闲置的，虽然不怎么好，但够你开完整个夜之城了。如果你非要买辆新的，我也可以借你钱啊，又不要你付利息。”

“挺大方的。不过你哪儿来的摩托？你不是不喜欢摩托车吗？”

“粉丝送的。”

“哦——行啊，克里，挺受欢迎啊。”

“去你的，v，我说正经的。”

“我也是说正经的。我不要你的摩托，也不要你的钱。”

“v……”

“担心什么？还怕你是去给我收尸的么？”v打开抽屉，从盒子里拿出打火机，点燃了一根烟，嘴角含笑地说，“行了，你就放一百个心，买桶爆米花和可乐，坐那儿看专业人士表演就行了，就当看一场肥皂电影。”

“那要是你被打成残废了呢？”

“是啊，我和对手之间总有一人要变成残废。”v侧过头，吐了一口香烟，“不过肯定不是我。”


	5. 枪与黑拳（下）

“v，你真的想好了？咱们现在回去还来得及。” 

"这已经是你说的第三遍了，克里。我又不是聋子。”v慢条斯理地朝前方堆着集装箱的空地走去，虽然还有几百米的距离，但已经能听见群众的欢呼和拳头碰撞在肉体上的声音，“你要真这么怕，要不在车上等我？”

“我怕个屁，又不是我去打拳。你买保险了吗？我是说，你是创伤小组的会员吗？不一定是白金，有会员就行。”

v停下了脚步，有些无语地看向身旁的克里，“克尔，有的时候我真不想多说……但你能不能动动脑子，我连出租车都坐不起，我哪里有钱买创伤小组的会员？”

“你当我傻逼吗，v？我不知道你买不起？”

克里也很无奈，“我是想告诉你，我可没创伤小组3分钟到达目的地，7分钟救命的本领。我7分钟都不一定能把你从那里拖到车上去，所以你要么别去，要么就最好别变成尸体，我可没办法救你命。”

“从别变成残废到别变成尸体了？可以啊，对我的期望越来越高。再走两步，你该告诉我只要别只剩个脑袋就行了。”

看见克里似乎还想说什么，v伸出手，做了个噤音的手势，然后用拇指指了指一个距离他们两三步的早餐摊，“前面没卖东西的地儿了，你肯定还没吃早餐，在这儿买点东西再过去。我请客。或者你想吃爆米花和可乐也行，再往前走两步。”

“你请客？你哪儿来的钱？你不会又要……”

“想什么呢，坐出租车的钱没有，早餐的那点钱还没有吗？”v先行一步走到早餐摊前，“过来吧，你自己选。”

“这破地方的早餐摊儿竟然有菲律宾的煎饼卖，真让人意外。”

“嗯哼。”

“嘶，味道还挺正宗的，这老板有点手艺啊……我有告诉过你我是菲律宾人么？”

“没。第一次听说。”v不想和克里在这种方面多聊，不着痕迹地跳过了这个话题，“这就够了？还要不要爆米花和可乐？”

“爆米花和可乐？拉倒吧v，你真当我是去看电影的？这种场合我才喝不下去。”

“好吧，随便你。”

v继续往前走着，忽然被克里拉了拉衣服，“喂，v……我怎么觉得有点不太对劲？前面那群人有点像混帮派的。”

“对，就是混帮派的。他们老大，我这次拳击赛的对手就是这个帮派的头目。虽然是个名不经传的小帮派，但老大打拳，那小弟可不要捧捧场么？”v说完，忽然停下了脚步。

克里顺着他的目光看去，只见空地上走出了两个身形魁梧的大汉，把一团血肉模糊的东西抛到了草坪中，上前一看，是个已经不成模样的人，脸已经完全被打成一团肉泥，分不清哪里是鼻子哪里是眼，脱臼的手臂以一种奇怪的姿势扭曲着，浑身上下沾满鲜血，如果不是胸口还在微微起伏，证明他的生命尚未完全流逝，整个人看起来几乎与死人别无二致。

“操。”克里忍不住咒骂了一声，“下手真狠。”

他刚想继续往前走，却发现身旁的v一动不动。

克里以为他被吓到了，“现在回去还来得及。”克里补充了一句，“这很正常，没什么好丢脸的。摩托和钱我还是可以借你。”

v还是没动，没有说话，也没有走动，因为他低着头，所以克里也看不清他的表情，只能干等着他做决定。

过了大约有两三分钟，正当克里想出声叫他的时候，v开口了。

“三分钟到了。看来他也不是创伤小组会员。”

“靠！我还以为你他妈在看什么东西呢。”

克里有点生气了，“v，这一点也不好笑。”

“是吗？我还以为我挺有幽默细胞的。”

v拍了拍克里的肩膀，“你太严肃了，克里。有什么好紧张的？放心，我说会没事就会没事的。”

两人走到被集装箱包围的空地，左边是人群围成的圈，似乎是帮派的成员们正围在刚刚取胜的头目身边拍马屁，中间是画好的拳击场，上面还有一滩血迹，v带着克里走到右边，两条长椅上都坐满了人，一边坐着一个看起来五六岁的小女孩和一个壮形大汉，另一边坐着一对身材匀称穿着帮派制服的情侣。

“你想坐哪儿？”

克里非常无语，“这哪儿有地方坐？难道你要我坐人堆里?我看我还是站着好了。”

“站着？不太好。”v上前，走到那位壮形大汉面前，“朋友，帮个忙，给我同伴让个座。”

“让座？操你大爷的，你他妈谁啊？”那壮形大汉上来就一句体现夜之城风土人情的礼貌用语，怒目圆睁，看着很不友好，“臭小子不知天高地厚，让你老子我让座？没看到这位子我正坐得热乎着吗？!”

“算了v，我站着就行。”克里不想惹事，试图把v拉开。

v没动，只是慢悠悠地抽了口烟，然后抬头，将烟圈全都吐在那壮汉的脸上，“识相点。让你让你就让。”

“我操你妈！”壮汉被他的举动激怒了，伸手就想给v来一拳。

v连躲都不想躲，那壮汉拳头还没挥出来，v反手一拳就砸在了他的脸上。力量之强，直接把一个壮汉撂倒在了地上，捂着脸疼得嗷嗷直叫。

克里惊呆了。旁边那对情侣也惊呆了。只有那个五六岁的小女孩并不害怕，反而开心地拍手叫好。

“让不让？”v把烟头丢在地上。

“让，让……你，你别打我，我让。”

“站远点，别挡着我同伴视线。”

“是，是……操，不就看场比赛吗，今天真是倒了血霉了……”

那壮汉说完，不敢再惹v，连滚带爬地站起身，捂着鼻子朝左边跑了。

一看就是去老大那里告状了。v懒得搭理，只淡淡地说了一句，“怂逼一个。”

“怎么了，克里？坐吧。”

掸去长椅上的灰，v回头，见克里还处在某种震惊之中，上前拉着他坐下，“坐。吓到了？还没见血呢。要不要喝点饮料？”

“靠。”克里坐下之后，后知后觉地说道，“我没想到你这么厉害。”

“这就厉害了？行吧，你要求也挺低的。”

v话音刚落，不远处就传来一个愤怒的声音，“是谁他妈找我手下的麻烦？！”

“v……”

“克里，你看那人腰间的配枪，你觉得哪把比较好？”

“哈？”克里沉默了一下，然后回答道，“呃……白色那把？那把还挺好看的。靠，v，我又不是枪的行家。”

v笑了笑，“你确实不是。白色那把是个徒有其表的架子货，还是那把黑色的左轮比较好。是时候给那把好枪换个新主人了。”

刚才围成一圈的人群已经散开成两列小队，帮派的头目从中间走出来，如果无视他的军用义体和腰间配备的三把不同型号的手枪，他就是个体型瘦削的中年男人。

他走到v面前，压抑着怒火问道，“你脑子有病，在我的地盘上惹事儿？"

“我叫v。”v没有情绪地答道，“是来找你打拳的。你就是这一带的冠军？”

“是我。”头目冷笑道，“你也装了手臂义体？”

“没。我什么都没装。”

“你当我是傻子？能一拳撂倒一个两百斤的壮汉却告诉我没装义体？你的手是铁做的吗？”

“我当你是瞎子。与其浪费唇舌从我这儿套情报，倒不如用你的义眼自己扫描一下。”

头目闻声，思索了一会儿，随后微微眯起了眼，似乎是在扫描v身上的义体。在系统确实没识别出手臂义体之后，他咬牙切齿地闭了一下眼睛，紧接着瞬间回头给身后那名壮汉的肚子来了一脚，“操！被个没义体的臭小子一拳撂倒！雷克，你可真够丢人的！”

名为雷克的壮汉本就伤势未愈，又被猛踢了一脚，当下吃痛地蜷缩在了地上。

头目回头，居高临下地看着v，语气讽刺地道，“好吧，臭小子，我不知道你是怎么做到的。但我要告诉你，我可和这种烂皮货色不一样，刚才那个被扔出去的人的下场你也看到了，是被我一拳一拳揍出来的。知道这是什么吗？军用级义体，钛……”

“钛骨骼，碳纤维，一拳能打穿个坦克？行了别逼逼了，我又不是没用过。”v不耐烦地摆摆手，“说吧，你压多少钱做赌注？”

“你压多少？”

“我一分钱都没有。”

“你在和我搞笑？”

“是你在和我搞笑。刚扫描时没注意到吗？我的歧路司义眼和皮下手部握把，都是高端货。”

头目往旁边呸了一声，“装好的义体有个屁用。”

“别装了，你以为我是个愣头青，没查好底细就来羊入虎口了？我知道你和那群清道夫有地下交易。”v低头，点燃了一根香烟，“别说客套话，给我开价。”

“呵，真是个疯子。”似乎正对了他的胃口，头目残忍地笑了笑，“一万三，我压我全部的家当。”

“你的家当就这么点？”

“怎么可能？但你的装备不值那么多钱。”

“我说了知道你和清道夫有地下交易。难道我身上只有义体吗？你的清道夫线人知道你这么不上道，气都要气死了吧。”

“玩那么大？你玩得起吗你？”

“害怕了？”v竖起中指，嘲笑道，“怂逼一个。”

头目果然被激怒了，“呵呵，我怂逼？行啊，我把三万家当全都压上!待会儿我就让你知道什么是祸从口出，你别以为你能成功变成一具尸体，这世上让人求生不得求死不能的方法多着呢！”

v若有所思地点了点头，“所以呢？要喝口你妈妈的奶准备一下吗？”

“操！”头目几乎是怒吼了，“你们都给我退下!今天我一定要让这嚣张的臭小子脑袋开花。”

“v，你确定没问题?虽然都到现在这种情况了，这完全是他妈一句废话，但我还是得问，你知道军用级义体的厉害吧？”

“知道，放心。待会儿你就坐在位子上不要动。”v看向拳击场上跃跃欲试的帮派头目，又将目光转向克里，温柔地补充了一句，“发生什么都不要动。”

拳击场上，v和帮派头目相对而立，帮派头目后面的成员正拼命给他呼喊加油，声音之大，如同浪潮，把克里的声音完全盖住了。

帮派头目走上前，转了转拳头，“黑拳比赛，规矩你懂。拳头以外的武器全都禁止，不准用脚和头。不需要裁判，哪一方先认输比赛就停止。不过你可别以为认输了我就会放过你，今天情况不一样，我一定要把你打得满地找牙。”

v也转动了一下胳膊，紧接着摆好架势，“话说得够狠，拳头也得够硬才行。来吧！”

话音未落，帮派头目就如同一匹猎豹一样迅速冲到v的面前，右手勾拳，带起阵阵疾风，就要直冲v的头颅。

v膝盖微屈，灵巧躲过，伸手就是一拳，猛击在头目的胸口。

拳身相碰，传来某种骨骼碰撞的声音。头目连退几步，v趁此间隙冲上前去，又是一拳直击面中。

头目疼得龇牙咧嘴，鼻血汩汩而流，见v抬手又想出拳，连忙慌不择路，一脚把v踢开，踹到一两米远处。

v不紧不慢地拍了拍身上灰尘，不冷不热地嘲笑他，“拳头以外的武器全都禁止，不准用脚和头？我看规矩你是挺懂。”

“闭嘴！小兔崽子！”头目将鼻血胡乱一抹，上来又是一拳，这次的目标瞄准了v的小腹。

v没有选择闪躲，而是做出防御姿态，正当头目以为这蠢货打算硬接自己一拳的时候，v突然一个侧身，趁着头目踉跄不稳，抬肘就往他的背上重重一击!

头目一声惨叫，扑倒在地，v顺势将他的胳膊往后一拐。

头目忍痛将头向后一撞，想要把v撞开，但v早就迅速起身，反手抓着他的头发，将他正面压在了地上。

头颅撞到地面的冲击感还未完全消退，头目便觉得脸上传来一阵剧痛，就像是被钢铁猛击在自己的皮肉上。

只见v抬起手，就像是捕捉到了老鼠的猫一样，并不急于吞食对方，而是一拳一拳，十分清晰，既慢且重地打在头目脸上。

最初两拳还没牵出血肉，到后面完全就是血沫横飞，v每出一拳，鲜血就像狂欢般胡乱四溅，手上，锁骨上，脖子上，还有部分沾到了v的脸庞。

“别打了！别打了！”头目起初还能坚持几下，到后面忍无可忍，声音简直凄惨得不成人样，“我认输！我认输！别打了！钱你拿走吧！”

“……认输了？”v依旧揪着他的头发，目光阴沉冰冷，只是停下了手上的动作。

“是！是！认输了！认输了！你赢了！天啊，赶快结束吧……”

v沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢地松开头目的头发，慢慢地站起身。

“钱打算怎么给我？”

“钱？哦，我，我待会儿就汇到你的账户里……”

“三万？”

“三万，三万，一分都不少。”

“行吧。”

头目缓慢而艰难地站起身，身后的成员们赶紧上来搀扶，顺带对v报以愤怒和仇恨的目光。v抬起头，就当没看到。

克里欢呼的声音在身后响起，v没有立刻回去，而是站在原地先擦干了自己脖颈和脸上的血迹，手上的血迹太多，一时半会儿是擦不掉了，只能随意在身上抹一抹。

一切整理工作就绪后，v才转身，刚走没两步，就听到克里的声音从喜悦转为惊恐，“小心！”

“砰！”

一声枪响，头目应声尖叫。

v手持着那把黑色的左轮手枪，看着头目捂着手背痛苦倒下，目光森寒，“就知道你要来这一套。五十年前的人和五十年后的人能不能有点长进？在言而无信这件事情上真他妈是一个样。”

“你以为你把我打成这样之后还能活着出去吗？！”头目几乎失态地怒吼道，“你别想活着离开这里！你，还有你那个同伴！今天全他妈都得给老子变成一具尸体！都得给老子死在这里！”

“我知道你想让你的手下围攻我。劝你别那么做。”v冷冷地道，“我不是说了吗？我不是愣头青，来这儿之前就调查过了。你以为我只是调查了你的资料？闻到空气中这股怪异的气味了吗？你以为是什么？尸臭？不，是硫磺的味道。”

“硫磺？”

“是啊。”v面无表情，“我提前踩好点了，在这里埋好了炸药。炸药的开关芯片就在我脑子里。”

“撒谎!”头目咆哮道，“狗屁硫磺！你在撒谎！”

“想要试试看？”v轻轻冷笑，“如果我和我的同伴活着走不出这里，你们全都要给我们陪葬。当然，我指的是所有人，这炸药是我从荒坂公司买的，威力范围是二十米，原本用于废弃楼房和未开发完全旧址的暴力拆迁，现在多用于战场上中小范围的突袭爆炸。简而言之，现在跑已经来不及了。”

“我操你大爷的！你这个疯子，到底想要什么？”  
“不是一开始就说了吗？钱。”

v上前几步，居高临下地俯视着狼狈的头目，“现在就给我转账。立刻。不然我就引爆炸药。”

“我怎么知道你会不会拿钱走开了后再引爆炸药？”

v轻蔑地看了他一眼，“你以为我是你吗？不守契约，而且……”他边说边看向坐在克里旁边的那个瞪大眼睛，好像完全不知道发生了什么事情的小女孩，“我没炸死无辜的人的癖好。”

“我去，v，今天可真是太刺激了！你真他妈牛逼！我现在心脏还在跳。”一回到车上，克里就忍不住夸赞他，“不过我说，你真从荒坂公司搞了炸药？你怎么弄到手的？强尼知道这事吗？”

“假的。什么炸药，什么硫磺的味道，就是不远处垃圾堆的恶臭味。”

“靠。你就不怕被他们识破吗？”

“克里，我不知道你有没有注意到，在那边空地上的一共有十几个人，但只有他们的老大持了枪。”v取出那把左轮手枪的弹夹，仔细端详着子弹的口径，“其他人都只带了匕首和小刀，就连中等长度的钝器都很少。你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”

“你旁边坐的那个小女孩，是帮派头目的女儿。患了痴呆症，呆呆傻傻的，而且体弱多病，基本上靠插着管子过活。只有天气好的时候他才会带他女儿出来透透风。”

“难怪她看了那么血腥的场面，都不害怕，除了拍手叫好外都没什么其他反应。不过你怎么知道？”

“罗格帮我查的。一堆医院的缴费清单，一张一张全是天文数字，看着就让人头大。这也是为什么他会和清道夫有关联，他需要钱给他女儿治病，而贩卖人体器官是现在贩毒之外最赚钱的手段。当然，黑拳也一样。”v将子弹装回弹夹，“没有十足把握，他不会随便开枪的。这也是为什么我让你坐他女儿旁边，那个位置绝对安全。不过话又说回来了，如果刚才没看见他女儿，你就有可能受伤，我就不会让你跟着我了。”

“靠，我还以为你是随便接的活儿呢。你居然想了这么多？”

“职业病吧。尤其是当你某一天身处在高位上，底下一堆居心叵测想从你身上榨出点东西的人，到那个时候你就知道，凡事想多点总没坏处。”v说完，从怀中掏出另一把枪，递在克里手上，“给，你不是说这枪好看吗？就留着当做今天的纪念品吧。”

克里十分惊喜地接过那把白色的手枪，细细打量，“操，你还顺了两把？动作可真够快的，什么时候顺的？”

“就刚才扭他手臂的时候。这枪虽然性能不怎么样，但外表确实好看，有点像你给我的那把大天使。”

“我给你的……什么？”

“没什么。”

v意识到自己说错了话，“钱我转给你了。”

“操，v。你是和钱过不去了吗？为什么老要和我提钱的事儿？我不想要你的钱。”

“我没和钱过不去，但一码归一码。”

“算了，反正我也拗不过你。现在要怎么样？开到下一个拳击场？还是你想先去吃饭？”

“不用了。我没想到这人这么有钱，一场就够我买车了。看来清道夫这活儿是挺赚钱的。头目也是，帮众也是，呵，一群人渣。”

v把黑色左轮揣入怀中，打开车门，下了车，“不过人不人渣也轮不到我来审判。我约了卖车的中介人在附近见面，你先走吧，今天谢谢你了。”

“那……行吧。”克里听起来有点失望，“那再见，我们常联系。还有，我们下一场演唱会你要不要来看？不需要你付钱，我这儿有门票。”

“什么时候？”

“明天。”

“没空。”

“后天也行。”

“后天也没空。”

“你什么时候有空？”

“……”

“好吧。”克里妥协了，“这几周我们都有场，你想什么时候来就跟我打电话，我每场都给你留票。”

“你不用……”

v想开口说些什么，但想了想，还是憋了回去，“我尽量。”

“好，再见。v，买了新车记得给我拍张照！”


	6. 受缚于昨日

梦境就像一张织网，无时无刻不将人缠绕。

“要死的人又不是你。”

“你怎么能这么说？”

“因为这就是事实，自欺欺人有意思吗？克里。”v无法控制心中的恐惧与焦虑，一股脑地将这股情绪转变成愤怒宣泄出去。

克里摇了摇头，露出明显有些受伤的表情，“我知道你……我们的时间不多了。可我会一直陪着你到最后，现在在，以后也在，一直到那一天的到来。”

他顿了顿，然后叹了口气，“操，v。我承认，我就是不想失去你。”

克里抬起头，用前所未有的认真语气一个字一个字地说，“再说一遍，v，我不想失去你。”

我也不想失去你。

v张嘴想说些什么，可梦境总会在这个时候戛然而止。

他又一次醒来了。

v坐在床上，只觉得喉咙里一阵干渴，他凭着本能站起身，下床给自己倒了一杯水喝。

清凉的液体涌过喉咙，v却只觉得更加口渴。

来到这个世界生活已经快半个月，v除了打黑拳外，也接了不少雇佣兵的活儿，由于技术过人，现在总算从无名小卒变得小有名气，不少中介人都抢着给他派活。可v没有了当初那个兴致勃勃的雇佣兵的热情，钱够用就不工作，没钱了就再接两个活儿，不知道是因为已经成为过传奇所以对从零开始的程序感到厌倦，还是因为觉得自己只是暂留在这个世界，没必要过分投入。v心里觉得后一种成分更多。

手机里有了几条新的未读短信，又是克里发过来的。时间是昨天晚上，v随便点开了一条：

嘿，v，你不知道，今天的演唱会真是太炸了。强尼这个疯子把吉他点燃了往舞台上砸，底下的观众都沸腾了！我真该给你把视频录下来，你没亲眼看到真是太可惜了。话说你什么时候有空，过来大铁锤这边看看怎么样？强尼又写了一首新歌。不过说真的，他写歌的速度怎么这么快？我连新歌的标题都没想出来呢。

另一条是：

你又不回我。是不是睡觉了？我听强尼说你最近脸色不好，心情很差，又是关于前男友的事？拜托，v，你又不是小孩子了。能不能当断则断，这么藕断丝连地干什么？

自从上次黑拳之后，v就没有再和克里见过面。虽然期间也有通过几通电话，但每通都聊不了多少时间。短信v也是只挑重要的回，即便这样克里也还是发的很频繁。有的时候是一两张好看的图片，有的时候是关于演唱会的感想，有的时候是询问v的状况，有的时候是关于v屁都不懂的音乐。

烦恼之余，v发自内心地想着，怎么感觉他比我们五十年后谈恋爱那会儿还积极？那会儿基本都是我主动的，他也就最多给我发个短信……

v叹了口气，不知道该开心还是该有其他反应，他一边喝水一边拉开窗帘，发现天空不再是漆黑一片，而是变得灰蒙蒙的，阴沉而压抑，过度工业化之后的产物，但至少这在夜之城代表着天已经亮了。

五点？六点？还是七点？今天没有安排什么活儿，v也不需要规定起床的时间。本想打开全自动调温装置看看显示在上面的具体时刻，忽然又有一条短信发送了进来。是强尼的：

今早八点，开车到我发给你的地址来。我安排奥特和你见面。

眼前的女人还是一个活生生的人类，既不是呈猩红状的巨大数据影像，也不是荒坂塔内被夺去灵魂，毫无意识的空壳。

金色的长发，黑色牛仔外套，白衬衫。在对方朝自己伸出手的一瞬间，v也条件反射一般地伸手回握住对方。

“我是奥特。”女人微笑着，声音鲜活明朗，“奥特坎宁安。不知道你有没有听说过我的名字，但你的名字我已经耳熟能详了。强尼经常跟我提到你。你改变了强尼很多，比我想象的更多——我很高兴能帮助到你，v。”

“他怎么说我的？”

一种不祥的预感浮上心头，v缓慢地抽回手，“该不会跟你说我是个失恋的穷酸小子？就知道抱着他的大腿跪舔他那种？”

“什么失恋？什么跪舔？”奥特似乎一头雾水。

“v。”

一直沉默地站在两人身边抽烟的强尼开口了，“这儿没人想知道你的感情经历。没人提你能不能不要自己提？”

“我操，我自己提。”被万恶的始作俑者倒打一耙，v简直猝不及防，"不是你这个傻逼天天把我失恋挂在嘴边抹黑我吗？再说了我根本就没有前男友，怎么被你说得跟个难忘旧情的渣男似的？”

“那都是哄克里的，我又没和别人谈过这种事情。而且就算是哄克里的，那些话也全他妈是瞎扯，在指责我是个傻逼之前，能不能先提升一下你那少得可怜的脑容量，然后用你的猪脑子好好想想，v？”

“我去你妈的，强尼！”

“呵呵，我去你全家。”

气氛一下变得有点剑拔弩张，两人之间弥漫着某种蓄势待发的硝烟的味道。见情况不对，奥特适时地出来打圆场，“好了，强尼，别说你那些见不得人的脏话了。我先去调试一下设备，确认一下冰块的温度，确保v待会儿在做完检查后能顺利进入赛博空间进行观察。v，我检查完设备就叫你，你先和强尼聊聊。”

“奥特，等一下。”

v叫住她，“我有一个提议。希望你能考虑考虑。”

“是什么？v。”

“就是现在就和你旁边这个满嘴喷粪的渣男分手。我觉得完全来得及。你不需要有什么顾虑，他要缠着你不放你就找我。”

“呵，分手？”强尼冷笑了两声，“你问问她舍得吗？她巴不得一辈子都黏着我。”

“行了强尼。”奥特厉声打断他，转头又对v露出一副亲切的笑容，“v，你的提议很不错，我会考虑的。那你们两先聊，我去调试设备了。”

“看来她现在还没有和你分手的想法。”v双手环在胸前，靠在墙壁上，声音毫无起伏地道。

“不是说了吗？正迷恋着这个全新的我呢。”

“全新的你？靠，混弄鬼去吧。”

“呵，你这是赤裸裸的嫉妒。”

“算了，说正经的。”v懒得再浪费时间和强尼斗嘴，“你知道我什么意思。我们的事情你给她说了多少？”

“很少。只说你是个不错的雇佣兵，我们一起并肩作战过一段时间，还有你前段时间执行任务时脑子受了点伤，因此你想要做一下体检，穿越一次赛博空间，看看网络中枢有没有什么异常情况。至于其他的，我只告诉她我知道了她是个黑客，现在正被荒坂那群人所困扰。没演唱会的时候，我基本都让她待在我身边。虽然这法子也不一定管用，但聊胜于无吧。”

“那五十年后的事情呢？”

“一个字都没讲。劝你也最好别和这些涉事者说，不知道会有什么后果。现在一切都是未知的，我们承担不起那个风险。”

“好吧，现在是7月。荒坂派人来抓她的时间是八月。”v看了一眼电子手表，“我记不到准确日期，反正就在下个月的某一天，有可能是月初有可能是月底，总之你要做好准备。”

“你？不是‘我们’？”

“我不想再被扯进公司这些破事儿，而且说不定那个时候我已经回去原本的时代了。”

“我去，v。当初和我两个人单挑荒坂塔时候的你呢?现在就剩这点魄力了？‘城市之王'？胆小如鼠还差不多。真他妈是个笑话。”

“随便你怎么激将，我现在就这想法。”

“行啊，随便你。反正你很快就会改变想法的。”

“为什么？”

“因为你很快就会知道，你回不去了。”强尼用手指夹着香烟，指了指v的脸，“看看你这张死人脸吧。你之所以这段时间心情这么差，不就是因为你也没有好预感吗？怎么，觉得回去的机会很渺茫？”

“算你说中了。”v冷哼一声，“不过不是主要原因，最近老是做噩梦。”

“噩梦？梦到你老情人了？”

“是啊。梦到克里，不过不是这边这个。我就像你一样，对他发火，说些难听的话，就好像他的心不是肉做的，就好像他活该围着我转一样。”v侧头看向强尼，“说真的，我又不是不知道那可能是我们的最后一面，我干嘛要那样，干嘛不说点好听的话哄着他？现实就算了，为什么梦里我都那么混账？”

“因为你本来就混帐？”

“就知道你要这么说。去你妈的。”v转过头，看向前方，“不过这还不是我最后悔的，我最后悔的事情就是我跟他保证我会活着回去，回到他身边。而现在呢？我是活下来了，但完全不知道能不能回去。保证？承诺？我就不该放那个屁。”

强尼把烟凑到嘴边吸了一口，然后将还剩半截的香烟向前一扔，“车不错。”

“什么？”转折实在太突兀，v有点没反应过来，“什么车？”

“新买的摩托啊。红色的那辆，你几周前不是发给克里看了么？”强尼说，“多亏了你，他现在不围着我屁股后面献殷勤了，倒是整天跟我讲你的事，问你的情况，从某种意义上来说更烦人了。”

“车是好车，但我买的车能是垃圾货？你他妈听我说话了吗？”

“其实吧，v。我不知道你在纠结什么。”强尼也学着v的姿势双手环胸，靠在墙壁上，“我不是跟你说了也许根本就没有平行时空吗？也许我们只是来到了过去，这个克里就是那个克里。你不需要觉得你的老情人还在家里等你，因为随着你来到这个时代，未来的时间线就变得不复存在，当然他也不可能存在。你与其老是纠结未来，倒不如放眼现在。你要愿意，放低姿态，和现在的克里说几句好话，他估计恨不得裤子都当场脱下来。”

“话是这个道理，但怎么从你嘴里说出来就感觉一股子不对劲？”v似乎不太喜欢强尼学自己，又换个了站姿，“还有，你怎么证明这不是平行时空？你怎么证明时空只有一个？”

“直觉。”

“操，那不全他妈纯扯淡？我要证据，不要猜测。”

“待会儿你就知道证据了。”强尼说，“我前段时间还只是让你做最坏的打算，今天就这么肯定，你不觉得是因为我又掌握了新线索？”

“那你不能有屁快放？”

“和你解释？呵，算了。你还是自己去看一看，让奥特解释给你听吧。”

v沉默了一会儿，接着继续说，“其实我也有按你的说法想过，但说实话，就算真是这样我心里也不好过，也没法立刻接受。经历的事情不同，对人的影响也会不一样，终究还是会有细微的差异，这些细微的差异最终会导致千差万别。你的死对克里的打击很大，但如果这个世界你一直活着，他也许就会有不一样的轨迹，也许……就不会那么患得患失，空虚抑郁。也许就会有不一样的未来。”

“所以你这是建议我去死一死?”

“你确实每天都在找死。但我不是这个意思。”

“好吧，v，我懂你的意思。待会儿确认了我说的那个线索之后，你就像个娇气的千金大小姐一样哭哭啼啼一段时间吧。我保证不笑你，至少不当着你的面笑你。”强尼非常体贴地拍了拍v的肩膀。

v立刻打开他的手，然后朝他竖起了中指，“你懂个屁。”

强尼不甘示弱，也竖起了两根中指，“我说我懂我就懂。”

“嘿，v，准备工作已经……”

奥特刚刚从网络中断开，走到强尼和v面前，就看到两人一本正经互竖中指，有点啼笑皆非，“你们两个幼不幼稚？”

“我不幼稚。”强尼说，“他幼稚。”

“操，明明就是你幼稚！”

你们两个半斤八两，都挺幼稚的。奥特心里想，嘴上还是要给v一个面子，“v，准备工作做好了，过来吧，我们从给你体检开始。”


	7. 梦醒于现在

围绕v周身的冰块已经消融了部分，奥特断开v的链接，看着他从赛博空间中返回，大口呼出冷气，起身递给了他一条干燥的毛毯，“欢迎回来，v。怎么样？第一次穿越赛博空间的感觉如何？”

“谢谢你，奥特。”v接过毛毯，从冰块浴缸里出来，由于刚刚被极低的温度浸透过，身躯还在不受控制地颤抖，“感觉很不好。”

“赛博空间是由庞大的数据构成的，是实体化的网络，另一侧还连接着拥有流窜AI的黑墙。你一时有些不舒服也是很正常的。喝杯水，休息一下吧，v。相信我，头脑发胀的感觉很快就会消退的。”

“不，不是指这个。”v说，“我什么都没看到。什么都没有。”

“什么意思？你希望在那里看到什么？”

“他希望在那里看到错乱的时空夹缝，看到通向平行世界的大门，看到能让他去往未来的线索——”强尼坐在不远处的一张椅子上，面前还摆着一杯喝了一大半的伏特加，“但他发现那里除了数据之外什么都没有。线索？至少不在这堆庞大的0与1制造而成的幻象之中。”

“时空夹缝？平行世界？未来？”奥特笑了笑，“v，我没想到你还是个时空论者。但赛博空间并不像你想的那么全能，只是一个具象化的网络。而且，平行世界这个说法本身就是一个谬论，平行世界是不存在的，就只有我们现在身处的这个世界是唯一且真实的。”

“你怎么能肯定？”v披上外套，拉开强尼对面的椅子坐下，给自己也倒了一杯伏特加。

奥特刚想开口说些什么，忽然又像想到什么一般停止了，她询问的目光看向强尼。

强尼点了点头，“放心吧，奥特。他知道你的身份，知道你在干什么，他什么都知道。”

“是吗？你们的关系比我想象的要更好。”

“那是，v可喜欢我了。”

“也就那样吧。”

v心情不好，并不想给强尼面子，“你继续说，奥特。没有平行时空，你有明确的证据吗？”

“既然你知道我的身份，你应该也知道，我是荒坂公司使用的那个灵魂杀手程序的原作者。当然，那并不是我的本意，我起初只是希望帮助病危的病人保留他们的意识，减轻他们的痛苦。但就像武器造出来最初只是为了狩猎一样，谁都没想到最后人类会用它伤害自己的同胞。”

奥特顿了顿，脸上露出了一种复杂的神情，过了一会儿才继续道，“我有一种自己的精密算法，我没办法具体和你解释，但我能算出每个人灵魂轨迹的大致数据，就像人的指纹一样，它是独一无二的。v，黑墙之后的那些流窜AI部分曾作为人类存在，并且有些还保留着他们的灵魂轨迹，黑墙之后的世界没有时间与空间的说法，所有数据化的东西不分时空地融合在一起，如果真的有平行时空，他们的灵魂轨迹绝对不可能只有一个。但事实就是这样，这么多年，都没有出现过两个同样的轨迹。”

“会不会只是你没侦查到？”

奥特摇了摇头，“我的算法是从一个已经过世的黑客前辈身上学到的。在我之前，他就已经开始进行侦查工作了。从时间上来看，如果真的存在，应该多多少少都会有所苗头，可现在却没有一点端倪。而且，退一万步来说，就算真的有，我们也穿越不了黑墙，无法检测出另一个轨迹来源的方向。”

“……”

“所以，你打算怎么办？”

强尼放下酒杯，玻璃杯碰在桌面上发出清脆的声响，“回去抱着枕头痛哭一场？消沉两三个月？还是干脆自暴自弃，给自己脑门儿上来上一枪？”

v没说话，沉默了一会儿，才慢慢地开口道，“不。我打算接受现实。”

“哦，接受现实——然后再回去抱着枕头痛哭一场？”

“强尼！”奥特看出了v心情十分沉重，有些生气地呵斥他。

“这有什么，你以为他是你吗？那么娇贵，连句话都说不得。”

强尼冷哼了一声，“怎么样，v？或者你现在就可以痛哭一场。你又不是个初生茅庐的楞头小子，难道还能困死在这件事情上吗？”

“不。我不会困死在这件事情上。”v喝了一口伏特加，“我只是想自己调整一下。所以闭上你的狗嘴让我耳朵清静一些。”

“想想我的话，接受现实。现在克里就在你面前，你完全可以重新开始。”强尼夺过他的酒杯，“除非你想把你后悔的事情再做一次。”

v连架都不想吵，只是无力地伸出一只手捂住自己的眼睛，“我说了我接受现实，只是想调整一下。连这点时间你不都给我吗？你咄咄逼人个什么劲儿？”

强尼把酒倒在地上，“看不惯你那丧气样子。”

“……”

两人就这么沉默了很久。奥特也不知道该说什么，只能在强尼身边静静地站着。

又过了十几分钟，强尼熄灭了自己的第四根烟，开口道，“v，别为这种事情一蹶不振。你和我还要征服这座城市。你心里清楚，只要你想，你就能再当一次城市之王。好不容易到这个地方来了，你他妈能不能上点道？”

“我没有一蹶不振。我只是需要——”

“调整。”强尼冷笑，“你想为这点破事调整多久？一天，一个月，一年，一辈子？”

“……算了，和你这自说自话的家伙说不清楚。”

v往后一靠，身下的椅子也跟着微微摇了摇。

“对了，强尼，你们今天好像有一场演唱会？”

“是啊。又是操蛋的午夜场。九点开始，凌晨两点结束。不过你倒是提醒了我，我昨天把吉他砸坏了，备用的来不及找，还得去买把新吉他。”

“……”

v抬头看着天花板，目光有些疲惫，似乎在思索什么，又似乎什么都没在想。

过了一会儿，他又把目光移到强尼的身上，然后语气平静地说，“我有一件事想找你帮忙。”

“你确定你的消息没错？”

“是啊，v今天晚上要来听演唱会，而且他已经买好了票，而且还提前选好了曲子，而且还点名要你来唱——”强尼不耐烦地调着新吉他的音，“要不要我把这段话给你写在纸上，你拿个框裱起来给它供着？你再多问一遍，我就告诉v你不想唱，叫他滚蛋别来了。”

“靠，强尼，我不就多问了几遍，你至于这么不耐烦吗？”

克里边说边动作娴熟地给怀中的吉他换了一根弦，“话说回来，前几天我问你的问题你还没回答我呢。别给我扯那些有的没的，v那个前男友到底是个什么样的人？我感觉他们两好像还没完全断绝关系啊。还有v真是个没钱的穷小子？就只是这样？我怎么感觉他和别人不太一样。”

“什么不太一样？和你格外臭味相投？我看他也不怎么爱搭理你啊。你不就看上人家了吗？”

“操，你说的是个鸡毛？能不能回答我的问题。”

“好吧。”极不情愿地直起身子，强尼深深地叹了口气，“第一，他的前男友是什么人我不知道，断没断绝关系我也不知道。第二，v现在就是个没钱的穷小子，虽然他在自己的家乡是个顶级雇佣兵，有钱得不得了，但那都是过去式。第三，你是没长眼睛吗？我他妈正在给吉他调音呢，你一直在逼逼要我怎么调？！”

“你他妈都调了一个多小时了，调不出来东西还能怪在我头上？”

“不怪你怪谁？整间屋子里就你在这儿逼逼。”

“那是因为这间屋子里就只有我和你！”

“所以你应该像我一样，多做点事，少说点话，你知道吗，克里？v特别讨厌话多的男人，尤其是话多还没自知之明的男人。”强尼冷冷地看了他一眼，“所以你最好给我像个哑巴一样安静地做事，在这里和我吵架没有任何意义。换完弦了就去看看v要你唱的那个破谱子，我放在那边桌上了。”

“不知道是谁没有自知之明。但是行吧——你说得对，这事儿没有一点意义，我也不想和你继续吵下去。”

不再继续和强尼对话，克里走到另一张桌子旁，拉开椅子，开始认真看起那张v特别指定的谱子。

房间陷入一片寂静之中，只有偶尔调音奏响的几个音符，构成了这房间中的所有声音。

半小时后，强尼把吉他往沙发上一砸，“操这破烂玩意儿，终于给老子调完了。”说完，他又看向另一头的克里，“喂，克里，谱子你看得怎么样？会弹吗你？”

“去你妈的，强尼。你问的这是什么话？”克里没有侧头看他，而是继续翻阅着乐谱，“还有这谱子你从哪儿搞来的？我怎么完全没看见过。难道这是v写的？他还懂音乐？”

“你别给他脸上贴金了，他懂个屁音乐，这是我写的。”

“你写的？”

“是啊。”强尼给自己点燃了根烟，“v跪下来求我，哭得可伤心了，说我不给他写歌他就没法活了。”

“你骗谁呢？他哭着跪下来求你？” 

“就是这样。”强尼弹了弹指尖的烟灰，“他哼调，作词，我给他谱曲。他虽然对音乐狗屁不通，但脸皮比城墙还厚，做起事来很会得寸进尺。最初两版写出来他都不满意，说味儿不对，调听起来也有些奇怪。改了将近四个小时的谱，他才终于觉得能用，跟我说什么‘勉强凑合’。说真的，我其实很想给他一拳，但我们毕竟是朋友，所以我忍住了。”

“你没忍住。”

“好吧，我承认，我没忍住。”强尼往后一躺，整个人都瘫倒在沙发上，“我给了他一拳，他也给了我一拳。我骂他是个傻吊，他骂我是个人渣。和平，友善，就是这样。”

“难怪我说你脸上怎么挂着彩，我还以为你又去搞你那个反对公司的傻逼行动了呢。”

克里放下手中的谱子，似乎终于全部翻阅了一遍，“这谱我已经看完了，不难。但我们待会儿得彩排几遍，没过过手我心里不踏实。”

“行，就是不知道亨利那白痴又去哪儿嗑药了。丹妮一大早跟我发短信，说没见到他人影。”

“管他去哪里了，反正只要和南希打电话，她总有办法能把他找回来。”克里起身给自己倒了一杯咖啡，“对了强尼，这谱到底是v从哪儿找来的？抒情调，滥白词，真他妈像一首情歌，还有个古怪的名儿，叫什么‘烟火巫师’，什么鬼？听起来不像摇滚啊。这该不会是他前男友写给他的吧？”

“我怎么知道？他什么都没跟我说。再说了，如果是，你就不唱了吗？他可是说‘无论如何都想听你唱’，话都到这份儿上了，你有这胆儿吗？”

克里沉默了一下，“强尼，你跟我说实话，v到底有没有和他前男友分手？他该不会把我当备胎吧？”

“备胎？他要愿意让你当，你不笑开了花。”

“去你妈的。能不能说点人话？”

“放心吧，克里，人家现在对你没这想法。”强尼又抽了一口烟，“再说了，v这个人在别的方面坏了点，感情上还是挺专一的，不是你想的那种人。他要真想玩儿你，你再等五十年也玩儿不过他啊。”

“行吧。我就问问。”

“不要多想，好好把心思放在唱歌上。”强尼起身，拍了拍克里的肩膀，“我说真的。今晚对他很重要。”


	8. 告别

老式的指针在圆盘上走动，发出宛如铁锈脱落般怪异的声响。

时间是晚上八点四十七分。

v抽着烟，坐在大铁锤仓库内的一张铁制方桌上。不远处还坐着两个随行乐队的女骨肉皮，回头望着他窃窃私语。她们的眼神有些好奇，却不敢上前，估计是看到了刚才那个企图跟v搭讪的工作人员被狠狠拒绝的下场。

安德鲁从后台走出来，走到v的面前，“您口渴吗？要喝点什么吗？”

“……”

“v先生？”

“……啊？哦，是你啊。不需要。你还在这儿干活呢？”

v慢半拍地抬起头，露出一张仿佛刚刚劫后余生，面如死灰的脸。

他的声音也有些沙哑，不知道是不是安德鲁的错觉，总觉得他看起来莫名憔悴了很多。整个人好像处于半梦半醒之间，处于一种在疲惫与崩溃之间反复横跳的状态，就像一颗摇摇欲坠的炸弹，不知道是会先引燃还是先哑火，“上次出了事儿之后，就没一个有脑子的人追究你的责任？竟然还敢雇你当保安，还是他们就喜欢这种不知道什么时候会出事的感觉？”

“这个……其实是因为后来银手出面，说是他朋友嗑药磕大了来闹的场子，医药费都记在了他的头上，还说谁要是再提这事就过来和他两个人单独谈，他保准让对方满意。银手的性格您也知道，这儿的工作人员大多怕他，也就不敢再多说什么。所以这件事就这么带过了，没人再继续追究责任。”

“这样啊，这结果对你来说倒是挺好的。对我？呵，我还是当作什么都不知道吧，免得又欠了强尼一个人情。”

“行，我就当您什么都不知道。那您肚子饿吗？需要吃点什么东西吗？”

“不需要。”

“那您身上痛吗？在这儿坐着还舒服吗？需要我帮您按摩吗？”

“……”

v神情古怪地看了安德鲁一眼，然后从口袋里抽出演唱会门票，在他面前晃了晃，“喏，看到了吗？我今天是买了票要从正门入场的，不是来闹事儿的。所以你不需要对我这么殷勤，我也不会动手的。”

“其实是银手……”

“又是强尼？”

v皱起眉，把票塞回口袋，“他又说什么了？”

“他说您刚失恋，之前抱着枕头哭得昏天黑地，现在心情非常不好，因此我需要让您感受到‘宾至如归’的待遇。”

“操！”v本来就心情极差，一点就着，现在更是肺都要气炸了，“操！操!操!操他妈的强尼银手！!操他妈的世界！！操他妈的2023！!”

“……”

安德鲁显然被这毫无征兆的爆发给吓到了，身体无意识地往后退了两步。

v发泄完，一屁股坐在地上，把烟往脚下一丢，双手捂住自己的脸。

安德鲁愣在原地，过了好久才鼓起勇气上前，试探地拍了拍v的手臂。

“您还好吗？”

“滚。”

v声线极低地答道。

“可是……”

“滚，都滚。”v保持着捂着脸的姿势，“后面两个也是，都给我滚。”

凌晨，一点四十九分。

舞台外面传来粉丝如海浪般汹涌澎湃的尖叫与嘶吼。换曲间短暂的休息时间，外面的工作人员正在调试设备，武侍乐队的成员们则聚集在后台或擦汗或喝水。

克里匆忙地给自己灌了两口水喝，然后走到正拿着一瓶香槟对瓶吹的强尼旁边，“喂，强尼。v今天到底来不来？我怎么没看见他啊？”

“他说了要来那就肯定会来。说不定他其实已经来了，只是你眼瞎没看见。”

“眼瞎个屁，我每唱一首歌就往后看一排，都四个多小时了，我都快记住那些观众的脸了，v呢？连个人影都没瞅见！真是见了鬼了，看在我们朋友一场的份儿上，你就不能给他张最前排的票？”

“我给了。”强尼放下酒瓶，用手背擦了擦嘴，“他自己不收。说要自己买票。”

“那买了什么票？该不会是隔壁欢乐马戏团的门票吧？我去，强尼，你就不能坚持一下，多劝他两句吗？”

“我劝他什么？他自己说了要来的，点的歌都给你了，你还怕人不到场？”

“好吧。”克里想了想，也觉得确实有那么点道理，“那他买了哪一排的票？”

“有什么区别？这儿又不是剧院，还有一排排花里胡哨的座位。所有买票的人都站着听。v要是想要前面的位置，自己就会挤到最前排，还有人能拦得住他？你不要想那么多，还是专注手头的表演吧。要是这演出演杂了，你就不需要纠结这些问题了——因为你会跟他彻底没戏的。”

“我没在想这方面的事情。”

“你他妈就在想这方面的事情。”强尼毫不留情地揭穿道，“行了，克里，别在这里像个没种的娘们一样跟我废话，拿好你的吉他，咱们准备上台了。”

武侍乐队的演唱会总是异常火爆，成员一露面，底下摩肩擦踵的观众就爆发出一阵此起彼伏的尖叫，似乎恨不得将毕生精力都用来为他们欢呼呐喊。整个场馆充斥着一种火热的氛围，就像一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，并且还在持续不断地添入新的燃料。

明亮到刺眼的聚光灯打在舞台上，一明一暗的光线给予了视觉极大的反差，仿佛台下的观众们都身处在一个没有光源的世界，远远看去黑压压一片。

但每一个人的脸落在克里眼里都那么清晰，清晰得他有点烦厌，他下意识地将人群又扫视了一遍，期待能在其中看到那道阔别已久的身影。但什么都没有，没有期待的面孔，没有熟悉的嗓音，只有喧闹和阴影将一切都包围着。

灯光照在他的脸上，不知为何克里突然觉得眼睛有点被刺痛，他还未走到舞台的中央就停了下来，或许有一点被心中怅然若失的情绪淹没。

身后的强尼用脚踢了他的小腿一下，压低声音道，“搞毛啊，走啊，还没唱就哑火了？”

“闭嘴吧强尼。”克里也压低声音回应他，紧接着他轻轻摇了摇脑袋，强迫自己从那种失落的情绪中抽离开。

克里走上前，握住话筒，声音从扩音器传播到整个场所，“今天最后一首歌是之前没有演唱过的一首特别单曲。献给一位特别的朋友，希望他能喜欢，谢谢。”

台下的粉丝在音乐响起之前就疯狂地尖叫了起来，“强尼银手”和“克里欧罗迪恩”的呼声几乎盖过了其他所有声音。

和他们震耳欲聋，称得上撕心裂肺的叫声不同的是从音响中缓缓响起的音乐，澄澈而优美，平静而空灵。

那是一首抒情歌，曲调平缓，旋律柔软，像游艇行驶在无风无浪的海面上，暮霭西沉，船外星光闪耀，又像恋人的轻声细语，在耳畔缠绵厮磨，像两人久别重逢后的相视一笑，像散落在落地窗前的银白月光，又像能够驱散一切阴影和黑暗，又不灼热过人的金黄太阳。

当克里的声音回响在整个场馆时，躁动的尖叫和疯狂的呐喊便很快停歇下来，所有人都不由自主地屏气凝神，似乎惊讶于这首歌不同于摇滚叛逆激昂的婉转风格。

这是武侍乐队的主唱迄今为止最温柔的声线，没有任何修饰和技巧，只有无限的思绪与情愫，就像在诉说一个只有两人知道的故事。

一切嘈杂的声音烟消云散，就像眼泪融化在雨里，尘埃消弭在风中。场馆里一片寂静。仿佛世界上只剩下了台上的克里，一群沉浸在他歌声中的人，还有这个故事最原本的倾听者。

克里一边静静地唱着歌，一边将目光游离于拥挤的人群之中。

他一张一张看过陌生的脸，希望能在人群之中找到自己所期许的轮廓，反复追寻又反复落空，直到歌曲接近尾声，那张面孔也没有出现过——

忽然，人群微微涌动了一下。

那是肉眼几乎无法察觉的动作，但克里不知为何敏感地捕捉到了。

那是一个阴暗狭窄的地方，在场馆没有任何光源照到的角落，如果不用十二分的专注留心去看，无论如何也注意不到那个地方有人存在。更何况来宾还戴着兜帽，一身黑色，就好像他和前面拥挤的色彩斑驳的人群并不处于同一个世界之中。

由于那个角落实在太过偏僻，又没有一点光线，克里看不清那个人的表情，也不知道他到底是什么时候出现在那里。是像强尼说的那样一开始就在？抑或是中途出现？又或者才刚刚来到这里？克里并不知情，只有一个清晰的念头在他心中浮现——那一定是v。

在这个念头坚定的一瞬间，克里感觉自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。好像知道了这件事情之后就再也没办法移开视野，他一边唱着歌，一边盯着角落的v，不知是否会无意间与对方四目相对。

猜想着v可能的表情和眼神，猜想着他的一瞥一笑，克里的心跳越来越快。一曲终了，最后的旋律都还没完全结束的时候，克里就忍不住跳下台，跨过铁栏，冲进瞬间炸开了锅的粉丝群里面。

他从来没有做过这样的事，现在却好像有一种无形的力量将他驱使着，让他迫切想要见到那张久违的面孔，为此不惜将自己投入窒息的人群之中。

“克里！！克里欧罗迪恩！！！”

“天啊！！我摸到他了！！我摸到克里欧罗迪恩了！！我这辈子都不洗手了！！”

“请给我签名！！”

“能不能跟我合个影？！我们全家都很喜欢你！！”

“克里!!请等一等！！请看向这里！！”

拨开狂热沸腾的粉丝群，克里一步步朝最角落前进，虽然费了好大一番力气，但他终于成功从热情过度的人群中挤出了一条小道。身边高分贝的尖叫和几乎快喘不上气的呼喊震荡在他耳边，克里不得不捂着耳朵继续前进。

终于，他看见了v的身影，就靠在墙壁的最角落。再往前走，v的身影越来越清晰，脸上的阴影也逐渐褪去，最后两人只有两三米的距离，克里喜出望外，大声招呼他道，“嘿！v，你终于……”

声音戛然而止。

克里愣在原地，方才的喜悦与冲动瞬间消散，他看着眼前这一幕，一时间就好像丧失了反射神经，完全不知道该作何反应。

身边粉丝的狂欢和呐喊还在继续，四周一片欢声笑语，一片激情洋溢，快乐激昂的氛围充斥在整个封闭的场馆里。

在一片欢笑与尖叫中，一片喧闹与沸腾中。

只有v站在那里，看着他，沉默地哭泣着。


	9. 城市之中的v

演唱会结束后，粉丝被保安拦在铁栏外，强尼带着武侍乐队的其他人先一步去酒吧喝酒，整个休息室里就只剩下了v和克里两个人。

v抽着烟，一直沉默，看样子是不打算开口。克里尝试着寻找能够打破这种现状的话题，“刚才谢谢你拉了我一把，再晚一点我就真被那群人给挤成肉酱了。靠，我不就站在原地不到一秒钟吗？那群粉丝竟然全都失了智似地扑上来，真他妈疯狂。多亏了你啊，v。”

v意思意思地点了点头，但还是没打算说话。他一言不发地抽着烟，气氛又回到了之前那种诡异的沉默之中。

克里想了很久，虽然还没想清楚到底合不合适，但他已经控制不住问出来了，“那个，v……你感觉好点没？”

“你指什么？”v的声音既哑且沉，和平时说话的声线截然不同。

“当然是问你心情好点没啊？你刚才，就演唱会的那时候，你不是哭了吗？”

“我没哭。”

“可我明明看见……”

“我说没有就没有。”

“……”看来是不打算承认了。

为了照顾v的面子，克里勉强给他想了个理由，“呃……难道是天花板漏水了？”

“也许吧。”

“行吧，不聊这个话题了。说真的，你觉得我刚才唱得怎么样？”

“实话实说？”

“当然了！操，你这不变相告诉我你觉得我唱的不怎么样吗？”

“不是。唱得挺好的，声音很好，几乎和原唱一模一样，曲子完成度也没什么问题。”v沉默了一会儿，“说实话比我想象的要更好。”

“但是？你这话不明显还有转折吗？”

“但是风格不对，有些东西你没唱出来。这其实是一首关于重生的歌曲，是一个敏感抑郁的人多年被笼罩在某种无法驱散的阴影之中。他以为他会一辈子这么消沉下去，但某天他找到了某种契机，那种契机让他得以摆脱阴影，重新迎接光明，甚至是找回当初创作的热情。在重获新生的一瞬间，他感到平静和喜悦，他觉得自己又重新焕发出灵感，所以写下了这一首歌曲。”

v在桌上摁灭了烟头，“生命就像一个轮回，对那个人来说，他旧的轮回已经过去，现在他要和自己的爱人一起迎接新的开始。这不是一首单纯的情歌，虽然确实有情的部分，但并不是其中最重要的。你的歌里没有彷徨之后的平静，重生之后的喜悦——也许也有一点吧，并不是很深刻。不过话又说回来，我觉得你唱出来的那部分就足够了。你不知道这首歌背后的故事，也没经历过原作者经历的事，我本来就不该苛求太多。”

“v，这到底是谁的曲子？”

“他曾经是我最重要的人，也许以后也会是。但我不知道，我还没整理好自己的心情。”v看向桌上那一个被烟头烫出的小洞，“我可能还需要调整一段时间。至少接受他不存在了这件事情，没有我想的那么……那么轻而易举。”

“不存在是指……去世了？”

“对我来说，就是那样吧。”

“哦……”克里没想到话题这么沉重，“既然是会让你伤心的歌，你为什么还想听我唱呢？”

“不是会让我伤心的歌，这首歌曾经带给我的只有快乐。”似乎是想到了什么场景，v的声音听起来有些酸涩，“其实不经历很多事情对他来说并不一定是坏事，他以后还会写出很多其他的歌，那其中肯定也有他自己独一无二的。我觉得……这也很好。不是只有悲伤和苦痛才能让人成长……但这首歌对我很重要，我想最后听一次，就当是和他告别了。”

“悲伤和苦痛？告别？我怎么好像有点没听懂你在说什么？”

“强尼以为他懂我的感受，但其实他根本不懂。他什么都没失去，他是得到的那一个，真正失去的人只有我。”v就好像没有听到克里的话般，自顾自地继续往下说，“如果要得到什么，那人轻而易举就能接受。但如果要失去什么，哪怕是一丁点微不足道的东西，人都不愿意轻易放手。更何况，我……”

“v，你到底在说些什么？”

“……算了。不说了。说这种话不是我的风格。”

v沉默了一会儿，然后忽然转过头。

“我能抱你一下吗？”

“啊？”

不等克里有所反应，v就突然伸出手，紧紧地把他抱在怀中。

他的头靠在克里的肩膀上，呼出的温热气息和柔软得并不扎人的头发让克里觉得脖子有些发痒。一切来得太突然，克里整个人都僵住了，不知道是该伸手回抱住他还是就这么一动不动，哪种好像对两人目前的关系来说都不太合适。好在v并没有抱很久，仿佛只是想感受一下他的气息一般，很快就松开了手。 

v就像什么都没发生过，又给自己点了根烟，抬起眼，语气平静地说，“你的脸怎么那么红？”

被毫不留情地揭穿，克里有点恼羞成怒，“我靠，不是你的错？我怎么想得到你会突然抱上来？”

“只是想确认一下。”

“确认什么？确认自己不是个僵尸，身上还有温度？"

“不。”v的眼神带着一丝不易察觉的悲伤，“只是想确认这一切都是真实的。这个世界是真实的，发生在我眼前的事情是真实的，尤其是你是真实的。”

“……”

“我要走了，克里，谢谢你今天为我演出。还有，之后不要给我发短信，也不要给我打电话。我想一个人想一些事情。”

“什么事情？你要一个人想什么事情？又是你那个藕断丝连的前男友？”

“不。我已经不会再想他了。我要想一想这个时代的事情，强尼的事情，荒坂的事情，未来的事情……还有……”

“还有什么？”

“还有你的事情。”

v站起身，手放在克里的肩膀上。他的手指不自觉地抚上克里的脖颈，拇指触碰到了他的喉结，两人肌肤相触的地方就像有一团小小的火苗在燃烧般炙热，“我要一个人想一段时间。等我现在心中的负面情绪消散之后，我感觉自己又能为某个目标活下去之后，等我想通了之后……我会主动联系你。在那之前都不要给我打电话，也不要发短信，简而言之，不要跟我联系。”

“好吧。”

克里没抗拒，握住了v的手腕，“不过我可没什么耐心。你最好快点联系我。”

“说什么呢，你还没耐心？”v勉强地勾起嘴角，从他的手中抽出自己的手腕，“我尽量吧。”说着转身就要走。

“v。”

克里有些迷茫的声音叫住他，“我不是很懂。我觉得你忽冷忽热的，有的时候觉得你好像很习惯和我相处，有的时候又觉得你在躲着我。既然那首歌对你那么重要，你为什么要让我给你唱？难道我是你唯一认识的歌手吗?可是就算没有我，不是还有强尼吗？”

“哦——原来这个时候的你还能主动问出这种话。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么意思。我说了要想一想。”v的神情充满了疲惫，但他的声音已经温柔了不少，“下次再见吧，克里。在此之前可别去勾搭其他男人啊。”

“操，我又不是强尼，朝三暮四的。”克里低下头，似乎有点不好意思，“快滚吧，v。”

v勉强打起精神，笑了笑，转身离开了。

“v，我的客户想要漩涡帮最新生产的毒品配方的复印资料，外加负责人电脑里面的供应名单和货物对接对象，地址在沃森区一家废弃的玩具工厂。”

“收到。”

“这个活儿说来有些好笑，但这些破事在夜之城也不难想象。一个姑娘义无反顾地迷恋上了一个刚刚见过一面的男人，带上了一大半家产准备和对方私奔，结果对方是清道夫组织的一个小头目，把她骗到了聚集地，拍了黑照梦片还割了她的肾。现在她的父亲已经气疯了，需要你去杀掉那个头目外加销毁黑超梦片的原文件。这活儿报酬绝对丰厚，够你一段时间不接活儿了，你好好干。”

“知道了。”

“v，一个叫里特博来恩的古董收藏家指名要你来接这活儿，他说自己有一批价值连城的古董收藏品要运到威斯布鲁克。但他跟当地的虎爪帮不对付，害怕他们动了什么坏念头，所以派你去护送这批货。我把货车的地址发给你。虎爪帮的人威胁不小，你万事小心。”

“没问题。”

“最近太平洲是个火热的投资项目，我的客户也想从中捞一笔，但他不敢肯定那里到底有没有前景。他需要你去勘察太平洲的几个地区并给他拍照，还有调查一下当地流浪者和海地人的就业率，确保他投资后能招到足够的廉价劳动力。”

“行。我干完手头这事儿就去。”

“v，我这里又有一个委托，是关于……”

刚挂掉一个中间人的电话，又有一道来电紧随其后地响起。v连号码都懒得看，在铃声才响了一声的时候就迅速接起，“我是v。现在手头上有其他活儿，紧急的单接不了，除非是沿途简单的清剿任务，否则我得在至少六个小时之后才能完成客户的委托。”

“罗格说你最近接单接疯了，一天里接了整整二十一个，而且这个状态持续了快一周。牛逼啊，v。现在终于超脱人类的范畴，连觉都不用睡了？下一步要怎样，进化成一颗卫星飞向宇宙，和太阳地球肩并肩？”听筒对面传来的强尼的声音轻蔑而嘲讽。

“有话直说，强尼。”v开着红色的草薙刃，在高速公路上飞驰着，“我现在手头上积着一大堆活儿，没时间和你吵架。”

“这就是你说的调整方式？又去当那些中间人的狗，还是你脆弱的心灵需要靠做这种事情来麻痹自己？”

“我没麻痹自己，我需要钱，而它又不会从天上掉下来。”

“是啊，你需要钱。你五十年后也需要钱，但至少那个时候你知道你得先保住了命。你觉得你把所有的时间都占满，就能逃避思考面对现实的问题？成熟点吧，v。”

“我没有逃避。我只是需要发泄。”

“靠消耗自己的身体来发泄？你可真够有本事的啊。我看那些黑超梦就该请你去当主演。”

“我也不想这样，但这对我来说是最有效的办法。”

v猛踩了一脚油门，草薙刃在高速公路上划出了一道优美的曲线，完美地漂移到了一个拐角里面，“子弹，战斗，鲜血……对我来说就是男人和烈酒。我一边做任务一边也在适应这个时代，而且这不是胡乱编出来糊弄你的谎话，我最近确实觉得心情好了很多。” 

“你有时间干这些贬低你身价的垃圾活，还不如跟我一起搞点大事情，我照样付你钱。绝对比这些抠得跟狗一样的中间人大方多了。”

“再看吧，强尼。有什么好着急的，移平荒版塔只需要一颗核弹，如果一颗不够，那就再投一颗。但那是等我心情好了之后。我说了，我现在正在调整。”

“好吧。那你还要调整多久？再给你五十年够不够？”

呼啸的风穿堂而过，v直接无视强尼的嘲讽，“不需要那么久，最多再两天。我说了，我心情已经好多了，等干完手头这些，补个觉，我又是个全新的我。”

“那我就再信你一次。v，不要让我失望。”

“什么时候让你失望过？对了，强尼，你的电话来得正好。介绍给我一个靠谱的义体医生，最好顺带也会给人刺青，去一次全都弄完，我懒得再跑第二家。”

“呵，要求还挺多。不过我确实认识一个手艺好的。”

“你提前给他打声招呼，然后把地址发我，就这样。”v踩了一脚刹车，摩托停在了一栋废弃建筑的门口，“我到任务地点了，下次聊。”


	10. 陌生的故人

v开始今天的第一趟活儿时，太阳才刚刚从东边升起。等他完成最后一趟活儿，靠在路边的长椅上喝着买来的能量饮料时，发现又是刚刚黎明的时刻。

中间过了一天，亦或是两天？v已经记不清楚。一方面他疲倦的身体如灌铅般沉重，叫嚣着要他赶紧找一个床铺，另一方面他的精神却异常兴奋，心情也终于一扫阴霾，前所未有地畅快。

强尼的未读短信早就躺在了手机里面，v点开一看：

告诉迪卡斯你是我介绍来的客户，他会给你一个好价钱。

后面还附了地址和定位。

v看了看手表，现在才凌晨五点半，距离义体医生开店的时间足足还有两个半小时。正当他一边喝着饮料一边思考是就地小睡一会儿还是找家早餐店打发时间的时候，忽然从不远处的街巷中传来一声惊恐的尖叫。

v丢下饮料瓶,走近一看,四个身着帮派制服的人把一个挺着孕肚的年轻女人围在中间。

篮球帽，老式军装，配星条旗纹章，还有插在腰间的对讲机。虽然服装款式和五十年后略微有些区别，但v还是一眼就看出来了这些是六街帮的人。而恰好这片区域是他们的死对头瓦伦蒂诺帮所在的海伍德地区，刻意来到冤家的地盘，v用脚趾头想都知道准没好事情。

“说！你的丈夫在哪里！”

其中一人用刀狠狠地指着那名孕妇的鼻子。v粗略地扫了一眼，看到他的身上配备了手枪和军刀，装备很齐全，身后还跟着三个小弟，看起来不像是还没宣誓就自发入职的帮派喽啰，“如果不说，就别怪我和我的兄弟们今天对你不客气！”

那名被威胁的孕妇毫不示弱，“你废什么话，你们六街帮的这些怂货敢动手吗？一天天把维持正义挂在嘴边，干的却都是杀人抢劫的勾当！有本事就一刀杀了我，我还会觉得你们有那么点胆量！反正，你们今天是一个字也别想从我口中知道！”

“操！目中无人的臭娘们儿！你以为老子不敢吗？！”

眼看领头的那人和他身后的小弟一副蓄势待发的模样，虽然不知道前因后果，但碰都碰见了，不得不说也算有些缘分，v打算管一管这桩闲事。

于是他慢慢地走上前，假装不经意地轻咳了一声，引得四人齐齐回头。领头的那人几乎刚刚转过头来，就感觉到自己鼻子一两厘米处扫来一阵凛冽的寒风。

“不用，真不用。”被一个孕妇拉扯着，v又生怕自己一动就用力过猛，连挣扎的动作都很被动，“我就是一路过的，就是一多管闲事的。我真不需要你感谢我。唉，说真的，你能不能当我不存在？就当报答我的恩情了。”

“这怎么行呢？如果这么随便地对待自己的救命恩人，上帝是不会原谅我的。”

“上帝会不会原谅你我不知道，但你一定要硬拉着我去你家，我可能不会原谅你了。”

“怎么会呢？”孕妇瞪大了眼睛，惊讶之余还不忘两只手抓紧了v的手臂，“您别看我这样，我可是很会做饭的。我老公就是因为我的一手好厨艺才喜欢上了我。我知道您对陌生人的热情心有疑惑，但等到了我家，我给您端杯热茶，再给您做上一大桌子西班牙菜，到那时候您就知道我对您的感激有多么真诚了。”

“我已经感觉到你的真诚了。”v一边说着，一边试图把脚往后挪，他从来没有像现在这样觉得如临大敌，“真的，我已经发自肺腑地感觉到了。所以——”

“您已经感觉到了？那真是太好了！那您应该更愿意去我家喝上一杯热茶了！”

孕妇听罢，露出十分高兴的表情，不由分说地就拽着v的手臂往前走。

“喂，等，等一下……”

即便中途有着几乎可以忽略不计的肢体反抗和十分强烈的语言反抗，v最终还是被拉到了孕妇家里，被迫喝上了她精心熬制的热茶。

从孕妇口中得知她老公是瓦伦蒂诺帮的核心成员之一。由于在最近一次任务中触碰到了六街帮某个上层人物的利益，加上平时负责帮派对外交接工作，身份十分显眼，因此现在六街帮绞尽脑汁在找他麻烦，想要借此一石二鸟，铲除了一个核心成员顺便也打击了瓦伦蒂诺帮。

“所以他为了保证你的安全，这段时间暂时和你分开住了？”v一边说着，一边打量着这间不大的房子。

“是，他叮嘱我要处处小心，事实上我也已经很小心了。我连外出买菜都挑着最早的时候，但没想到今天还是被那群混账给抓住了。”

“既然你已经被抓住了，这间房子的位置想必也很快就会暴露，趁早搬家会比较好。”

孕妇皱了皱眉，露出有些为难的表情，“您说的对，那样——那样当然最好。”

“怎么？资金上存在问题？”

v一眼就看穿了她的焦虑，“瓦伦蒂诺帮的核心成员也没钱吗？”

“我不知道该怎么跟您说，但我丈夫他……他是个很善良清廉的人。”

“善良？清廉？这在夜之城可不是什么好形容词。感觉就像那些早死的人刻在墓碑上墓志铭。”

“是，我也知道。可我还是很为他骄傲。”孕妇轻轻地笑了笑，“ 不提这些无聊的事情了。您在这儿稍等一下，我去厨房给您做饭。对了，还没问您的名字呢，我该怎么称呼您呢？”

“我是v。”

“v先生，今天真的很感激您的救命之恩。您叫我威尔斯太太就好，附近的邻居都这么叫我。”

“威尔斯？”v听到这个名字，瞬间坐直了身体，“瓜达卢佩·阿拉汉德拉·威尔斯？”

“咦？您怎么知道我女儿的名字？”

“你女儿？”

“是啊。是我丈夫取的，给我们为未出世的女儿。她还有一个月就要出生了。不知道她会长成什么样的女孩。”孕妇说到这里，幸福地摸了摸自己的肚子。

v倒吸了一口气，突然想起现在还是2023年，另一个威尔斯太太还没有出生的时候。但是很快她就会降临在这个世界上，然后再过二十几年，她就会诞下她自己的孩子，然后因为男方的家庭暴力和他离婚分居，让孩子冠以自己的姓氏，其中就会有一个孩子，名叫杰克威尔斯。2077年的杰克刚好三十岁，也就是说，他出生的时间是2047年……

“不过话又说回来，您到底是怎么知道我女儿的名字呢？难道您和我的丈夫见过……嘿，v先生，您还好吗？”

v突然双手捂住了自己的脸，慢慢慢慢地蹲了下来。孕妇连忙走到他身边确认他的情况，小心翼翼地伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“您还好吗？是突然有哪里不舒服吗？”

“不舒服？不！我没有哪个时候比现在更开心了！”v松开手，脸上带着前所未有灿烂的笑容，“得到与失去。是啊，虽然失去了一些东西，但也能得到另一些东西。真是见鬼，我竟然都没想到这件事情，我回到了过去，就能再次见到杰克了！这该死的家伙，他都不知道我有多想他……对了，还有他的梦想，我们的梦想，我那个时候做不到，但我现在完全能替他实现梦想……”

“回到过去？杰克？实现梦想？不好意思，v先生，我好像有点没有听懂您说的话……”

“嘿，威尔斯太太，把你的电话给我吧，我们保持联系。你女儿出生的那天一定要告诉我，我一定到场给你们送贺礼。”v非常高兴，就像小孩子一样蹦蹦跳跳地起身，好像又回到了和杰克在一起时候那个快乐青涩的他，“怎么了？快点啊，快把号码给我。”

“哦……哦，好，当然。”

“还有，你不是没钱搬家吗？正好我最近赚了一大笔钱，我也不急着用，待会儿我就转给你。你赶紧搬家，找个好地方藏起来。对了，我是个亚特兰蒂斯的雇佣兵，是这座城市里身手最好的。要是六街帮的人再来烦你你就找我，我免费帮你摆平，端了他们老巢都行。你一句话的事情。”

“不不不。”威尔斯太太连忙摆手，“您已经救过我一次了，我怎么能再要您的钱？不行不行，绝对不行！”

“跟我客气什么？你就收下吧。我这个职业没别的优点，就是好赚钱。”v嘴角都要扬到耳朵边了，“行了。别推辞了，这有什么好推辞的？再推辞你的上帝都不会原谅你了。收下吧，以后我们还要经常见面呢。”

克里再次接到v的电话时，距离他们上次见面已经过去了整整一周半。那天他刚结束完一场精疲力竭的演唱会，准备坐车回家睡觉，v的电话就这么惊喜地响了起来，“你在哪儿？”

“大铁锤和……靠，怎么没字？反正就在大铁锤和某个地铁站交叉的那条路上，鬼知道叫什么名。”

“科尔路？”

“也许吧。这片地区我太熟了，闭着眼睛都能找到路，没记过每条路具体叫什么名儿。我跟你说v，这儿的路牌只有铁柱下面那一截，连个牌子都没有，竟然还在地上标了这是个路牌。你说搞笑不搞笑？” 

“那是挺搞笑的。不过你为什么不去停车场，你今天自己没开车？”

“没。最近连续几天演唱会，每天开三四场，累得我都没什么脾气了，所以这两天我都坐地铁回去。”

“行。那就当我没打来，你回去好好休息，我挂电话了。”

“等等等等……你好不容易来通电话，这屁都没放一个呢就要挂电话了，你是在录整蛊节目？能不能有事说事？”克里被这突如其来的结束语给吓到了。

“你不是说你这几天都累得没脾气了吗？那你就回去好好休息，我下次再找你，有什么问题？”电话那头传来的声音听起来理直气壮的。

仔细一想好像确实也没什么问题，但克里不知为何总有种不详的预感，“下次？什么叫下次？下次是什么时候？”

“等我再有时间的时候。”

“你什么时候再有时间？明天？后天？”

“我看看。最近的一次是……两个月以后吧。”

“我去，你就是新一任国家总统吗，计划表现在就排到了两个月以后？行了吧v，别拐弯抹角的了，你到底找我有什么事？”

“我本来想带你去一个地方，然后和你两个人单独聊聊的。”

“本来？”克里敏感地捕捉到了这个字眼，不禁皱紧了眉。

“但现在你说你这段时间很累了，所以我就想着，要不改天吧，也不是非要今天聊不可。你的身体最重要。好好休息，克里。我们两个月后再见。”说完，v似乎就准备切断和克里的通讯连接。

“等一下，别他妈给我挂电话!”克里一听两个月后再见，整个人都快炸了，“你能不能别自己脑补？我说什么了吗？啊？我说今天晚上不能见你了吗？你别在那儿自作多情，自以为自己很体贴，赶紧把见面的地址发给我。”

“算了吧，克尔。”v的声音听起来既温柔又无奈，“还是你的身体重要。你回去好好休息，舒舒服服地睡上一觉，咱们两个月以后再联系。”

“什么两个月以后？我不是说了今天晚上就能见你吗？而且我又想了一下，我觉得最近也没那么累，出去和你聊聊天也不耗费多少精力。”

“我准备和你聊一个通宵呢，很费精力的。你还是回去休息吧。就这样，我挂电话了。”

“等等，v，等……”

克里刚想说些什么，忽然听到听筒对面传来某种奇怪的声响，有点像某个人正在憋笑的声音。

克里咬牙切齿，“v——!!!”

“好了不开玩笑了。”v还是没忍住地笑了两声，之后才努力恢复到正常的语气，“出来和我见见吧，克尔。我有些事情想和你聊聊。”

“聊什么聊！你他妈和自己聊去吧，老子要回去睡觉了！”

“回去睡觉？真的假的？这样就生气了？你这也太小气了吧？”

“你觉得呢？”

v沉默了一会儿，然后果断地说，“好吧那再见。做个好梦，克尔。”说完作势就要挂电话。

“等一下，操，等一下，我真的服了你了。世界上怎么会有你这么混账的家伙？”克里有点头痛地用手捂住上半张脸，“行了快说吧，说你那傻逼到不行的见面地点。你不会告诉我要我打车去接你吧？”

“不，怎么会？我开了摩托过来。科尔街第三大道46号，距离你那边四百米远，中间有两个红绿灯，你走路过来大概三分钟。这里是单向道，我不能变道，所以就不过去接你了。”

“行吧，OK，就在那儿见。”


	11. 从零开始（上）

v靠在红色的摩托车旁，食指与中指之间夹着一根快要燃尽的香烟。橘黄色的路灯照耀在他的头顶上方，照亮了空气中漂浮的尘埃，将他镀上了一层薄薄的金边。

他有一种与众不同的气质——克里不止一次这么想。一种超脱自己理解范围的孤独气质，还有那种与年龄截然不同的，深厚的阅历与沧桑感。就好像他不属于这个世界，所有关于他的事情都是最终会化为泡影的镜花水月。既飘渺无依，又空洞虚幻。

但当克里走近他，看见他抬起头，在暖色灯光中静静地对自己微笑着，眼前这个人的一切又开始变得真实了起来。

“嘿，克尔。”v掐灭了烟，朝他打招呼，“路上冷不冷？我给你买了杯热咖啡。”

克里有些奇怪地走上前，接过v递给他的那一杯咖啡，不知为何觉得对方给自己一种焕然一新的感觉，“v，我怎么感觉你有点不一样了？”

“什么不一样？因为我换了新衣服？”

“不是。不是这种事儿。怎么说呢？感觉你像变了个人。”

克里一边低头抿了一口咖啡，一边将目光转到v脖子上挂着的那条形状有些奇怪的项链。那是一个金属做成的圆圈，中间用绳子缠绕着一颗子弹，“你的那些烦心事你都处理完了？”

“是啊。想通了，也调整好了。”

“所以终于舍得给我打电话了？呵，不容易啊。”

“不是终于。我第一个打给的人就是你。”

“行，就当是这样吧，谁知道你说的是真是假。还有一见面我就想问了，你手上的纹身是怎么回事？”

“啊，你说这个。”v抬了抬右手臂，上面纹着一种极其繁复，红蓝相间的花纹。花纹中间还清晰地写着一个数字——2077，“这是一种纪念。”

“纪念什么？你七十七岁的生日？”

“不是。纪念一些现在不存在，以后也不会存在，但会一直铭记在我记忆里的东西。”

“什么东西？v，我怎么老觉得你这人说话云里雾里的，就好像瞒着我很多事情？虽然吧，我也不是很了解你。”

“是啊，我也不够了解现在的你。”v笑了笑，侧头看向克里，发现克里也在回望着他。两人四目相对了几秒之后，克里很快移开了视线，v假装没注意到他慢慢捏紧的手心，“不过没关系，我们还有很多时间可以了解彼此，不是吗？”

“这我不否认。但你还是没回答我的问题。你到底要纪念什么东西？”

“以后有机会再告诉你。”

“我去，这也要留个悬念？”

“有故事的男人更有魅力。这句至理名言你没听说过吗？”

“什么至理名言，怎么听起来感觉那么奇怪。这是哪个傻逼讲的？”

v正色道，“不是傻逼，是一个很牛逼的人。”

“谁？”

“我。”

克里笑出了声来，“v，我之前都没发现，你还挺自恋的。可以啊，有这个自信也行。我是说，很不错。”

“谢谢。”v非常厚脸皮地接受了对方的称赞，“不过其实这也不是主要原因。主要是我有点害怕，因为害怕所以不想面对那些记忆。我自己内部消化是一回事，要和你从头到尾地讲出来又是另一回事。而且有一部分内容……我不知道自己有没有那个勇气再讲出来。”

“害怕？得了吧，你这胆大包天的坏小子还会害怕？”

“怎么说呢，在绝大多数情况下，我确实天不怕地不怕，比很多人都强大。但在极少数情况下，我是个很胆小的人，比很多人都要胆小。”v从克里脸上移开目光，看向脚底零零散散的石头，轻轻踢了其中一颗，“我希望你不要知道那是什么时候。”

“v，我怎么觉得……你今天，好像变得特别温柔？”

“我一直都这么温柔。”

“呵呵，说自一个曾经三天都不回我短信的家伙。品品这话，你自己能相信么？”

“当然。为什么不能？我当然能相信了。”

见克里一副有些无语的样子，v笑着从摩托车车头上拿下了头盔递给他，“行了，再站这儿聊下去我都快冻成冰棍了。这夏天的晚上怎么还这么冷？上车，我带你去一个地方。”

“去哪儿？”

“为什么要问？怕我把你拐跑吗？”

“哼。我才不怕。”

看见克里乖乖戴上了头盔，坐上了后座，v忍不住勾起唇角。他身子微微向前一倾，右脚踩了一脚油门，草薙瞬间冲出原地，向前冲出了数十米。

黑夜长寂。只有摩托车引擎的轰鸣声，还有车后留下的那一道明亮绚烂的灯影，构成了这个夜晚的所有风景。

哈里斯露台北街。街区32号。永夜俱乐部。

v先一步走在前方，推开俱乐部的大门，撑着门让克里走进来。

两人几乎刚刚迈进俱乐部不到一秒时间，俱乐部吧台的酒保人员便立刻起身出来迎接，“您就是v先生？”

“是我。”

“能否出示一下您的身份证明？”

v点了点头，向对方发送了自己行驶证。

酒保人员的眼睛逐渐变成一片蔚蓝，并且持续了大约五六秒后才慢慢恢复正常。

确认完v的身份，他的脸上立刻带上了礼貌恭敬的笑脸，“已确认好您的身份。欢迎您的光临！今天永夜俱乐部将为您提供全程服务，您可以随时呼叫服务员，我们将在任何时刻为您供应节目和餐点。请问您和您的男伴是否先要入座就餐？”

v侧头看了看克里，询问道，“要吃点什么吗？这儿就是一大杂烩，什么国家的餐点都有。”

“我现在没什么胃口。不过呢，你要想吃你也可以给你自己点。我陪着你就是了。”

“那还挺碰巧的，我也没什么想法。不需要上菜了，我们直接上楼去，待会儿你送两杯伏特加上来。其中一杯给我加辣椒，柠檬和冰块。”

“好的，v先生，一切遵照您的指示。”

“还有，把我的东西拿给我。”

“是。”

酒保绕到了后台，然后拿出来了一个大约一米长，被散发着淡淡檀香的棕黄宣纸所覆盖的包裹，“您的东西。前往观景台的权限我已经发送给您了，祝您有一个愉快而难忘的夜晚。”

“谢了。”v接过那个包裹，然后转头对身旁的克里说，“走吧，克尔。电梯在走廊的尽头，我们到楼上去。”

两人穿过装修得富丽堂皇，宽阔奢侈的大厅，一路上都有穿着整齐妥帖的服务员向他们鞠躬。但除此大厅里面空荡荡的，连个人影都没有。克里不禁有些奇怪道，“这家俱乐部我之前听南希说过，好像特别高级，在那群有钱人之间还挺出名的。是个喝酒，吃饭和看脱衣舞的地儿。现在不正是那群二逼们夜生活开始的时候吗？怎么今天一个人都没有？”

“因为我包场了。”

“包场？这可不是有钱就能做到的事。这儿的入场卷好像特别难买，上次南希托人找关系，抢破头了都没抢到。难不成你认识这儿的老板？”

“算认识吧。”

“有点门路啊，v。说吧，这一趟花了你多少钱？”

“没花钱。”

“又是你所谓的‘夜之城办法’？”

“不是，也算是。”

v停下脚步，按下了电梯的开关，和克里一起走进了电梯里面。他将手放在自动感应装置上，电梯便自动将目的地识别为“观景台”，开始向上移动，“有的时候你只需要帮这儿的老板办一点小事。只要你把事情办好了，剩下的就是看着他喜笑颜开的脸，直截了当地告诉他你希望能享受一晚俱乐部的包场。”

“办一点小事？什么小事？”

“比如杀了那个拐卖她女儿拍黑超梦片的清道夫头目，然后再销毁黑超梦片的原片，救出他奄奄一息的女儿，顺便端了那帮清道夫的老巢。”

“小事？”

“换个说法吧。”v靠在电梯墙壁上，“你觉得如果有个人请你帮他弹一首现成且十分初级的吉他谱，然后就愿意让你享受一晚高级俱乐部的包场，你觉得是不是小事？”

“好吧。”克里叹了口气，“我明白你的意思了。”


	12. 从零开始（下）

观景台上吹着一阵阵清凉舒适的风，视野极其宽阔，大半个夜之城的夜景都在这里一览无余。好像站在这座观景台上，就可以从日复一日烦闷的日常生活中抽离，一切欢喜与悲伤，愤怒与愁绪，在这里都显得无足轻重。只有绚烂夺目的霓虹灯，在夜空中不断闪烁。

克里几乎刚走出电梯，就被眼前的景象所震撼到了。

他望着远处一片五光十色，灯红酒绿的城市延绵不绝，好像没有尽头，忍不住惊叹道，“这地方可真不错啊！v，你还挺会找的。我之前都没见过这么好的地儿。”

“就知道你会喜欢。我找了很久，都没找到一个和这里感觉相似的地方。其实这里的观景台还没有完全修建好，你看四周都没有护栏，就只有这么一片空地，还没有对外开放。但也不能奢求太多，能看就行，就勉强凑合一下吧。”

“这还勉强凑合？你的要求也太高了。”

“也许吧。但这地方现阶段也足够了。”

v一边说着，一边拿着包裹，走到距离玻璃台边缘几公分的地方坐下，“坐吧，克尔。坐到我身边来。” 

“行啊。那你往左边稍微挪一点。”

两人就这么并肩坐了一阵，看着脚底的灯光不断闪耀，发出璀璨绮丽的光辉，而且色彩还在不断交叠变换。

片刻的沉默后，v忽然侧过头，似笑非笑地说，“你从刚才到现在都不问我手上拿的这个包裹是什么，你知道这是我打算给你的礼物吧？在等我主动开口？”

“我还以为你想给我个惊喜呢，所以才照顾你的面子，没有戳穿你。”克里也侧头看向v，语气听起来有些无奈。

“这样啊，真体贴。但一目了然的东西根本就不叫惊喜，何况这东西我本来就打算正大光明地送给你。”v顿了顿，又道，“你要不要先猜猜里面是什么？”

“OK。猜就猜。我有几次机会？”

“一次。”

“这么点？你可真够吝啬的。”

“猜你的吧。”

“……”克里认真地看着那个被棕黄宣纸包围的包裹，“呃……玫瑰花？”

v扑哧一声笑了出来。

“不是你叫我猜的吗?！这有什么好笑的？”

“抱歉抱歉，我没想到……你还，这么……复古。”

“你是不是想说老土？”

“没有没有，绝对没有。”v自证清白地摆了摆手，如果不是他脸上憋不住地在坏笑的话，克里差点儿就要相信了，“我记得你不是不怎么喜欢玫瑰花吗？”

“是不怎么喜欢。但那也要看场合啊。”

“哦，所以你觉得现在应该是送玫瑰花的场合？”

“……”克里沉默了一下，然后果断决定转移话题，“行了别卖关子了，赶紧告诉我那是什么吧。”

“如果不看场合，是比玫瑰花好一万倍的东西。”

“你还跟这个梗过不去了。”

克里接过v递给他的包裹，皱起眉，并不是很期待地一层一层拆开裹得严严实实的宣纸，“这什么东西，都快裹成木乃伊了，你到底在里面装了什……我去，兰开斯特？！”

“是啊，兰开斯特。全球限量版，一共只有五把。专门配了极性反转拾音器，黑檀木的琴枕，还有凯马尔的颤音，丝般顺滑。据我所知，布鲁斯的传奇丹尼斯福特就有一把。”

“你从哪里搞来这么个神仙玩意儿的？”克里都快惊呆了，“而且强尼不是说你不懂音乐吗？你怎么知道这就是正版的兰开斯特？别跟我说是你人品好。”

“这你就别管了。至于我怎么知道这是正版，我找强尼和我一起去看的。不然别人糊弄我岂不跟糊弄一条狗一样，说什么就是什么。”

“强尼？他还有多管闲事的癖好？他不是旁观界一把手吗？”

“旁观界一把手？这昵称给的到位。他当然不肯干，但我答应帮他点小忙。”

“小忙？小事？v的风格，哈？”

“对。就是我的风格。没看出来啊克尔，你还挺上道。”v看着身旁拿着吉他翻来复去查看的克里，声音含笑道，“怎么样，你喜欢吗？”

“当然!这可是兰开斯特，搞音乐的谁不喜欢？谢谢你啊，v。”

“不客气。但我今天不是来跟你聊这把兰开斯特的。我有其他话要跟你说。”v这么说完，就看见克里慢慢地停下了手中来回检查吉他的动作，抬头看向他，“我不回去了，克尔。”

“什么意思？”

“字面意思。我不回去了，我要留在这个地方。”

“可是……”克里把手中的吉他放到一旁，“强尼说你在你自己的家乡是个顶级雇佣兵，有钱得不得了。而且你也说你在这边一无所有，没有家人和朋友，什么都没有，我以为你一定……”

“一定什么?想回去？”

克里看着v，有些犹豫地点了点头。

“怎么会什么都没有？”v忽然凑近了一些，伸手握住了克里的手，“我不是还有你在我身边吗？”

“v……”

克里有些不好意思，但没有抽回手，“你该不会嗑药了吧？我真的觉得你今天有点奇怪……”

“为什么？”

“好像特别……”

“特别什么？”

“特别主动。”

“因为我想通了。而且我本来就是这样的人。”v收敛了笑容，将克里的手握得更紧了一些，“你为什么要转过头去？”

“我……”

“看着我。”

克里犹豫了一会儿，最终还是勉强转过头来。

两人四目相对。

“克尔。”v又凑近了一些，他的声音很轻，但又很柔，就好像一根羽毛，挠得克里有些心痒痒，“你对我是怎么想的？”

“我？对你？”

“是啊。你讨厌我吗，还是不讨厌，还是比那更多的感情。说出来让我听听看。”

“这不公平，v。你明知道我……”

“你什么？”v的呼吸扑到了克里的脸上，在他瞳孔中映出的克里的脸已经红得不成样子，“你觉得和我很有共鸣？”

克里陷入了沉默之中，v感觉到他握紧了自己的手。

过了很久，克里才妥协地说，“难道我会给一个无关紧要的人唱歌吗？”

“你不会？”

“当然不会！”

“这样啊，我明白了。”

两人的呼吸几乎交织在一起，不知道是谁，抑或是两人共同的心跳，在这个寂静的时候如擂鼓般清晰而剧烈地回荡着。

v的脸上带上了戏谑的笑容，“你不觉得这个时候应该闭上眼睛吗？”

克里沉默了一会儿，随后乖乖闭上了眼睛。

过了很久，对方都没什么动静，耳边悉悉簌簌地传来某种偷笑的声音。

睁开眼睛一看，v正一脸恶作剧一样地望着他，笑着比谁都开心，“不是吧？你还真等着我亲你？”

无名的怒火瞬间窜起，克里猛地站起身，“我操！你他妈耍我？在这种时候？你这疯小子！真他妈……”

v伸手，猛地拉了一下他的手臂。

话语在这个时候止住了。

两人的呼吸交融在一起，不知过了多久，v才松开了捧着他脸颊的手。

克里的手握成拳头，手背抵在自己的嘴唇上，低低骂了声，“靠，来这套。”

v笑了笑，刚想说些什么话，身后就传来电梯到达的提示音。

只听“叮咚”一声，一个端着酒盘的服务员走出电梯，步伐稳健，姿态优雅地走到他们二人身后。

“v先生，您要的酒。”

“放在这边吧。”

“请问您还需要其他东西吗？我们的厨师可以随时为您烹饪餐点。”

“不需要，你退下吧。”

“好的，v先生。一切遵照您的指示。”

服务员说罢，放下酒，转身离开了。

身后电梯又再次往下降。v端起酒盘上的酒，把其中一杯端给了克里，“来吧，克尔。喝点酒，不管怎么说，今晚都是个不错的晚上，不是吗？”

“呵，这话倒说的没错。”

克里接过酒杯，刚想往喉咙里倒，v忽然阻止了他，“在今天这种时候，我们应该说两句敬酒词。”

“敬酒词？类似敬什么什么人，什么什么东西这样的？”

“没错。”

“好吧。没看出来你还挺有仪式感的。”

“谢谢，一贯如此。”

克里望着酒杯里晶莹剔透的液体，沉思了一下，然后把酒杯举到v的面前，“敬这座折磨人的城市，还有今天这个不错的晚上！”

“敬我和你！还有，敬从零开始！”v笑着将酒杯拿过去，轻轻跟他碰了一下。


	13. 千钧一发

“强尼银手——！！”

安德鲁前脚刚迈进大门，后脚便听见v暴怒的声音响彻在整个大铁锤中。他整个人都被吓了一大跳，紧接着他听到了最远处的休息室后面传来拳头与肉体相撞的声音，还有某种尖锐而愤怒的叫喊声。

这并不是他第一次目睹v发火，但初次见面的火气远不如这次来得足。安德鲁完全不知道发生了什么，只能求助于恨不得坐得离那间休息室十万八千里远的武侍成员，“请问发生什么事了？”

坐在沙发最左侧的南希抬头看他，“饮料买回来了？”

“是。”安德鲁将手中的塑料袋递给南希，南希扫了一眼袋子里的罐装饮料，表扬他道，“买齐了嘛。干得不错。”

“谢谢。不过，我还是想知道到底发生了什么事，v先生怎么突然生那么大的火？”

坐在沙发中间的丹妮摇了摇头，“我不知道该怎么跟你说，这事很复杂。” 

亨利附和，“而且百分之八十都是强尼的错。”

南希补充道，“总之一言难尽。”

安德鲁更不明所以了。

“v，帮帮我。”

四个小时前，v正坐在亚特兰蒂斯二楼的房间内和罗格讨论她下一个任务的行动计划，奥特的电话就这么突兀地响了起来。即便主人极力压低自己的声音，v也轻而易举地听出了她话语中的紧张与恐惧，“身后有几个人从我走出大铁锤开始就一直跟着我，已经跟了快十分钟了。身上有全副防弹服和武装装备，两个人手里有机关枪，我怀疑他们是荒坂公司派来的。这片地区不是闹市区，而且越往前走人越少。我打不通强尼的电话，v，我只能求助你。”

“你现在在哪里？”v一边询问一边迅速地扫了一眼今天的时间，7月26号——比记忆中奥特被抓走的时间提前太多了。

“我也不清楚，但我会发给你我的实时定位。”

“我知道了，你不要紧张，奥特。我现在就出发。”

“放心吧，v。我会保持冷静，尽可能想办法甩开这些人。”

“等一下，奥特。”

“怎么了？”

“我好像听到了什么声音。”

“声音？”

“是的，声音。”

v屏气凝神，仔细地辨别着对面听筒里传来的极其细微的声响。然后他突然反应了过来，“是脚步声！”v着急地大叫道，“快跑！奥特！往前跑！”

“走开！你们这些人！别碰我！你们这些公司的走狗！离我远……”

通讯被切断了。

“……”

v愣在原地大约零点一秒，然后他立刻窜起身，拿起自己的外套，对罗格甩下一句，“下次再聊！”便飞奔下楼。

他几乎是跳下台阶，三步并作两步直冲到自己的草薙车上。奥特发过来的实时定位跟自己的距离足足有三点四公里，而且在和自己不断增加距离的同时，还在和荒坂塔不断缩小距离。

“操！”

v怒骂一声，一脚将油门踩到了底，风驰电掣地席卷了出去。

测速表上的指针就像被粘黏住一般牢牢地固定在最右侧，摩托车扬起一阵强烈的巨风，卷起地上一片落叶尘埃。不知被谁扔在马路时的饮料瓶也被无情地吹翻在人行横道的护栏上，金属与金属相撞，发出叮当一声清脆的声响。

天边的太阳仿佛也被这股飙风震慑到了一般跌落山崖，头顶的苍穹开始由橘黄转变为一片无边无际的深紫色。

夜幕下的v骑着摩托极速前进，他咬紧牙关，思考着奥特被抓走后的种种可能，心跳和摩托车的引擎声一样轰鸣强烈。

三千，两千七，两千二，两千……

一千九，一千六，一千三，一千……

七百，五百，四百，三百……

终于距离实时定位的目标仅剩最后的一百米。歧路司义眼所能目及的最远范围出现了记忆中那辆白色的货车，v刚想再靠近一些进行确认，忽然一个打手从前面的车窗中毫无征兆地探出了头。

“砰!”

子弹在眨眼之间裹挟着火药味瞬发而出，差一点就要从v的右眼穿球而过。

v及时低下了头，躲过了对方的攻击。在打手又一次想要故技重施开枪的时候，v从身后迅速掏出左轮，向前射击，击穿了他的手部。

从距离逐渐缩短的货车内传出了一声惨叫。眼看那一枪竟然没能直接贯穿对方的头部，v忍不住低头骂了自己一句，“靠，什么破枪法!”

但这也就是一句气话。v清楚自己之所以没有击中是因为在他射击的这短暂的零点几秒时间内，驾驶从双手转为单手使得摩托车的重心微微往右侧偏移。在这种时候最好的解决方法就是用手枪打爆那辆货车的轮胎，但如此速度之下，v不敢把奥特置身于货车可能侧翻爆炸的风险。

一边向副驾驶时不时探出的脑袋进行射击，v一边全力加速缩短和货车之间的距离。眼看两车之间只有一米之隔，货车的后门突然被打开，两个半蹲在车厢内的打手手持机关枪对v进行猛烈的射击。

密集的子弹击中了草薙的轮胎，导致草薙在地上划出一道炫目的火花线，直接向前倒翻。

v亦被这突如其来的枪林弹雨击中了小腿和大臂，但眼下这情形根本顾不得伤口，他反应迅猛地从手臂上弹出了螳螂刀，趁着被草薙甩出车身的惯性将刀尖插入了货车的车顶上。

v以螳螂刀插入的地方为杠杆的支撑点，两脚往前一踢，踢翻了那两个手持机枪的人，其中一个人倒下的时候机枪走火，一颗子弹又贯穿v的肩膀。

v咬了咬牙，趁他们昏倒的短暂时间，跳入后车内，拿起自己的手枪给他们脑袋上一人赏了一颗子弹。副驾驶座上的打手毫不示弱地转身，将枪口对准他的脑袋，指尖还没扣下扳机，喉管就被v用螳螂刀插破，喷出刺鼻的鲜血。v又一抬手，另一根螳螂刀刺穿了他的脑袋，黏稠的血肉挂在了螳螂刀的刀柄上面。

“臭小子!！”

眼看同伴纷纷阵亡，司机也气红了眼，他直接从座位上跳起身，抽出手臂上的电频短刀准备跟v鱼死网破，锐利的刀锋擦过v的脸颊，在上面留下了一道浅显的伤口。

还不等他近身，v就突然下蹲，捡起刚才那两个人的机关枪对着他一阵扫射，瞬间在他的身体上开了数十个洞。

司机吐血身亡，死前身体还发出一阵机械漏电般电磁波的声音。

他向前无意识地倾倒，尸体差点儿滚落到躺在车厢内的奥特身上。v眼疾手快地将奥特往自己这边拉，避免她被尸体手上的刀刃砸伤。

没有司机的货车就像一个无头苍蝇一样到处乱撞，金属钢板在空气中像纸片一样肆意纷飞，引擎似乎完全失控了，发出尖啸的轰鸣。后面的两个轮胎燃起了火花，速度快得让人头晕目眩。

v刚想控制方向盘让车停到一个安全的地方，忽然就被一阵剧烈的摇晃猛地甩击到车窗上面，撞得他的头一阵钝痛，恍惚间只看见货车直直撞开了环路最边缘的护栏，一头载入了江河里面。

“咳咳！”

二十分钟后，经历一番挣扎的v终于艰难地爬上了岸。

他一边不停地咳水，一边将手边的奥特放到干燥的陆地上。身上的伤口被水浸泡之后开始流出鲜血，但v根本无暇顾及，他几乎是第一时间确认了奥特的安全。

好在对方的呼吸很平缓，刚才v一直努力在游泳时不让她的口鼻浸入水面以下，所以她也没有呛水。应该只是被注入了某种强效的麻醉剂，估计还要再过一段时间才会醒来。

v看着平安无事的奥特，一直高度紧绷的精神终于放松下来。

回想起奥特被掳走之后可能发生的事情，回想起自己刚才如果手机不开机可能发生的惨况，看着现在终于成功化解的这一切，v不禁疲惫地跌坐在地上，深深地松了口气。

等把苏醒的奥特护送了回去，又简单地处理了一下自己的伤口之后，v紧赶慢赶来到大铁锤想要告诉强尼发生的事情。但当他刚一进大门，就听到不远处的休息室内传来强尼暴跳如雷的声音，紧接着克里摔门而出，低着头极其愤怒地往前走。

当撞到了什么人被迫停下来之后，克里几乎是失控地怒吼，“你他妈没长眼睛吗？！”

“你……”

在看清了眼前人之后，克里几乎愣住了，“v……我没想到……你……我……操，抱歉。”

他的状态很差，似乎并不想让男朋友看到自己这个样子，边说就边想往门外走，v拽住了他的手臂。

“你的眼圈怎么是红的？你哭过了？”


	14. 旧日阴影（上）

“事情就是这样。”

“演唱会，混入粉丝群中的公司狗，一枪打爆他狗头的你，前来劝说的克里，争执，埋怨，互不理解，最后是恶言相向。我总结得有没有错？你是不是觉得自己特英勇？”

强尼的脸上还有一道鲜红的拳印。他的下巴似乎有些脱臼了，牙也被揍掉了两颗，因而说话时有些漏风，“我说了——”

“那不是你的本意。”

v的声音冰冷而嘲讽，“你就是一个依靠我活着的怂逼，没了我就一无是处的蠢货。像你这种没有半点儿胆见到荒坂就吓得屁滚尿流的家伙，活该一辈子活在我的阴影之中，活该一辈子当武侍的二把手’。你明明知道克里有多在乎这件事情，你明明知道他有多努力想摆脱你的阴影。你什么都知道——可你还是这么说了。”

“我很后悔。”

“后悔个屁。”v冷冷地瞪着他，“克里说的没错，你他妈就是条疯狗。”

“靠，v。你以为我想这样？”

“不然呢？难道是有人掰着你的手逼你扣下那把枪的扳机，扯着你的嘴逼你说出那些疯话的？”

“不。那把枪是我开的，那场事故是我鲁莽，克里的事情也全都是我的错。我不会为自己的错辩解，也不打算找任何借口。这些我自己捅出来的破娄子我之后一定会想办法给它们善后，绝对不会撒手不管——”

强尼深吸了一口气，“可是你，v，你跟我是什么交情，你他妈就不能试着理解一下我吗？”

“你把克里骂哭的时候怎么没想起我们俩的交情？”

“——因为我这个傻逼被愤怒冲昏头脑了。”

强尼摘下墨镜，用单手捂住自己的眼睛，“我真是操了，v。你难道不明白吗？没人比我更不想重蹈五十年前的覆辙。看看我那个时候的下场，没救出奥特，没炸成荒坂塔，还被那该死的荒坂三郎做成了relic芯片——整个就他妈一大悲剧。莎士比亚都比不上我。”

“我已经极力控制自己了，本来一切都很顺利——直到我看到那些被公司压迫的穷人，看到公司的种种暴行，看到那座完好无损的荒坂塔，看到那群被公司拴上狗绳依然麻木不仁的平民，看到这个急需要变革的世界——我的心就跟五十年前一样，再次燃起了那种愤怒而狂热的火焰。”

“那火焰越燃越旺，叫嚣着要发泄出来，咆哮着要改变一切。我控制不了，v。你明白吗？至少不是每分每秒都控制得了。我已经尽力了。”

“但结果并不如意。”

“是啊，并不如意。”强尼低低骂了一句，“这真是太他妈困难了。”

V望着他，沉默不语。

他回想起自己曾经附身在强尼身上时，感受到的对方心中炙热而汹涌的情绪。愤怒和仇恨交织在一起，像是要将主人自身的血肉都蚕食殆尽，以确保他胸中的火焰能无穷无尽，永不停歇地燃烧下去——

他想起自己心中当时强烈到无法控制的破坏欲，想起耳边那种不知道从何而来，却无法停止的尖锐嗡鸣，想起那种撕心裂肺，震耳欲聋的躁热与渴求。似乎在这种前提下，强尼的所作所为都变得合情合理，甚至——v不知道，甚至可以被称为情有可原。

沉默了许久之后，v终于还是松了口。

“好吧。”

他给自己点燃了根烟，似乎想要借尼古丁的香味平息心中尚未消散的气恼与烦闷，“有时候我真怀疑自己是不是上辈子欠了你一条命。”

“呵，不如换个角度想，也许是我上辈子拯救了银河系。”

强尼长吁了一口气，“谢了，朋友。现在想想，当初选择的是你的脑子可真他妈走运。”

“先别操之过急。我只是说理解你，并不代表我原谅你。你得跟我保证，以后再也不会发生这种事情。”

“我保证。”

强尼举起三根手指，“相信我。绝逼尽量。”

“尽量你妈逼。怎么听着那么不靠谱呢，你他妈能不能给我百分之百肯定？” 

“公司狗的事儿我没法打包票。不过我心里清楚，你不像我身边的那群怂货，压根儿也不在乎那些公司狗是死是活。至于克里，我和他气场不合，见面总要发生点摩擦。说得直白点，我都想象不到要怎样在既不吵架又不动手的前提下跟克里和平共处，尤其是跟五十年前的克里和平共处。但是——”

“但是？”

“但是去他妈的，我一定会想出来的。”

强尼果断把这些问题抛到脑后，“我跟你保证，v。我绝不再跟克里吵架或动手。大不了我以后都绕着他走。”

v简直无语，“你绕着他走？他绕着你走还差不多。你这话说的跟他欺负你似的。明明你们两之间的事，十有八九都是你这傻逼的错。”

“十有八九都是我的错？那你给克里加的滤镜可真厚。”

“呵，我只是实话实说。”

强尼没再接话，而是兀自陷入了沉默，似乎在思考些什么。

过了一会儿，他才缓缓地开口，“不过我真没想到这事儿能这么简单就解决了。我以为没个十天半个月的，你肯定没法原谅我。”

“第一，我没有原谅你。第二，你那粪都已经喷出口了，我还能怎么办？用针把你那欠损的嘴缝上，或是干脆为民除害，一枪崩了你让你滚回你妈肚子里重新投胎？如果这么做能让克里当场失忆，那我会毫不犹豫地这么做。”

“毫不犹豫？得了吧,你可舍不得我了。”

V敷衍地冷笑了两声，“呵呵。看看我腰间这把刚换了新弹的左轮，你会改变想法的。”

“说正经的，v。”

强尼忽然直起身子，转过头，目光与他四目相对，“我打算暂停一段时间武侍的活动。”

V立刻反应了过来，“开枪打死了荒坂的特派间谍，日后恐怕少不了公司的报复行动。你不想因为自己的事牵扯到其他武侍乐队的成员？”

强尼点了点头，“荒坂狗既然能明目张胆地出现在我的地盘，想必我已经作为重点目标被公司盯上了。结合你刚才告诉我的奥特的事，我猜荒坂三郎已经开始着手准备他的‘永生’计划，而这计划的第一步就是要升级‘灵魂杀手’。这次没成功抓走奥特，他们不会就这样善罢甘休，很可能会有第二次突袭行动。所以这段时间我也没空顾及乐队，得打起十二分精神盯着那帮像是下水道里的老鼠一样四处乱窜的公司狗。”

“你的计划都很对。但是……”

“但是？”

V沉默地看着他，过了很久才咬牙切齿地开口，“但是你哪怕生气时能有现在万分之一的理智，你都不会把那句混账话说出口。”

“……我很抱歉。”

“算了吧。抱歉有个屁用。”

强尼没有再接话。

他也接不了话了。

房间陷入了一片沉重的寂静之中。不知过了多久，v才缓缓站起身，拿起自己披在沙发背上的衣服，“我要去找克里了。”他说完就转身往门外走。

走到接近门口时，强尼的声音忽然在身后响起，“v。”

v停住了脚步。

“我真的很抱歉。”强尼说。

v站在原地，没回头。

过了很久，强尼听见他深深地叹了口气，然后用前所未有的认真语气一个字一个字地道，“强尼，你知道，他对我很重要。”

“我知道。”

强尼的语气斩钉截铁，“不会再有下次了，v。绝对不会。我保证。”

楼梯间的灯光很暗，空间也很狭窄。v按下打火机，橘色的火花立刻照亮了周围小范围的一圈黑暗。但当火花散去，黑暗又迫不及待地席卷而来，填补了光源消失所造成的短暂空白。

V将烟凑到嘴边，抽了两口，然后转头看向身旁的克里。他单手支撑着脑袋，肉眼可见的状态低迷，“感觉好点了吗？”

“没，好像比之前更差了。”

“心情不佳？”

“不，是糟糕透顶。”

“还在想强尼那番话呢？” 

克里点了点头，脸上流露出明显的烦厌，“是啊，就像苍蝇一样在我耳边嗡嗡作响，简直没完没了。” 

V抖了抖手上的烟灰，“你知道那只是他为了损你从那张肆无忌惮的狗嘴里喷出来的屎吧？不要把那些谎话放在心上。”

“谎话是不会那么伤人的，v。但还是谢谢你安慰我。”

克里停顿了一下，语气带上了点气愤的味道，“武侍乐队的二把手，强尼银手的影子，没人记住的欧罗迪恩——那些吃狗粮长大的媒体最知道怎么挖苦人。一堆称号没一个我爱听的。不过呢，他们说的话就跟强尼今天说的一样，全都是事实——全他妈是操蛋的事实。至少现在一提到武侍乐队，其他人第一反应就是强尼银手。至于克里欧罗迪恩？除了强尼银手之外的成员姓甚名谁很重要么？谁他妈会在乎。”

v握住了他的手，“你知道我在乎吧？”

“你在乎？”

“是啊，我在乎。”

克里低声重复了一遍这句话，“你在乎。”

V看见他的眼神微微闪烁，手指也一点一点用力，回握住了自己的手。

克里的神情明显温和了许多，“你在乎。至少还有你。我是说，这也很不错。”

V吐了口烟圈，又侧头看向他，“你知道我对这件事情有什么想法么？”

“你怎么想？”

“我觉得你把自己看得太低了。你难道真觉得自己一辈子都比不上强尼银手，离了他就会过得不好？”

“我……”克里犹豫了。

过了一会儿，他才有些艰难地开口，“我从来没觉得自己离了强尼就会过得不好，虽然我也没自信离了他就一定会过得很好。至于前一条，天知道我有多不想承认。但我不承认也改变不了什么，事实就是这样——克里欧罗迪恩比不上强尼银手。”

“那只是暂时的。”

“也可能是一辈子。只有老天爷才知道究竟会怎么样，我又没有自己的信仰，我可不知道要向哪个神祷告。”

克里沉默了一会儿，接着继续道，“你知道吗，v？其实我不止一次像现在这样觉得自己忍受不了强尼，忍受不了笼罩在他的阴影里了。可我每次离开武侍乐队，没过几天就又会回到这里——用强尼的话说，夹着尾巴灰溜溜地回来——就像个丢盔弃甲的逃兵一样。”

V忍不住心想，操你妈的强尼，嘴巴真臭。

但他对克里说话的语气依旧很温柔，“为什么？觉得自己舍不得？”

“不不不，那只是一小部分理由。真正的原因埋藏在我内心深处——说得直白点，是因为我害怕了。我的前半生都和强尼银手这个名字捆绑在一起，我不知道离开了他自己究竟会变得怎么样。”

“你猜会怎样？你会成为摇滚界的传奇人物，成为家喻户晓的超级巨星。”

“或者没名没姓的三流歌手，死了都没人知道的无名小卒——恰好应验了那些瞧不起我的人的话。哦对了，现在那些人里面还得再加上一个强尼银手。”

克里低声骂了一句，“操，v，我还以为他只是嘴臭，我还以为他和其他人不一样呢。”

他单手捂着脸，看起来沮丧极了。v不由自主地回想起强尼死后他独自一人回到马斯贝特醉生梦死的那些日子里，在无人陪伴的时候，他是不是也和现在一样既抑郁又沉重——或许比这沉重的多，至少现在他不是孤身一人了。

“你听我说，克尔……” 

“好了，好了。v。我知道你担心我。”

克里显然不想继续谈论这个话题了，“但这些破事儿还是留给我自己消化吧，我就不继续跟你抱怨这抱怨那破坏你的心情了。咱们还是换个开心点的话题，说说你今——你，你怎么受伤了？”


	15. 旧日阴影（下）

“什么受伤？啊，嗯，你说这个……”

v想要把伤口藏起来，但已经来不及了，克里已经看到了，“肩膀，手臂，还有你的腿……我可真他妈是个瞎子，怎么现在才看到？你今天又去干什么危险事儿了？!"

“没干什么，而且这也就是点小伤。没事的。我都处理过了。”

“处理？你的伤口都裂开了，都渗出血来了，你管这叫处理？”

克里看起来都快崩溃了，“我去，今天可真是太他妈糟糕了。快起来，v，我扶你起来。这事儿可拖不得，我得赶紧带你去医院处理伤口。”

“没事，真没事。你不用担心我。”

“你都伤成这样了还没事？我是不想担心，可你这样我怎么可能不担心？快起来v，我们得赶紧去停车场，赶紧去医院。快一点，快起来。”

“嘿，嘿，冷静。克尔，冷静一点。”

眼看克里就要起身焦急地往楼梯间外面赶，v强硬地把他拽了回来，按在楼梯上重新坐好，自己则握着他的手，蹲在他面前，“嘿，克尔，冷静一点。”

“可是……”

“我说了我没事，我的身体我自己有数。现在是你的事情比较重要。”

v难得露出这样严肃的表情，“听说我，你太在意别人的看法了。有的时候人就要走自己的路，把那些看不爽你的人统统抛在脑后。还有，你可能现在是觉得强尼比你优秀很多，甚至随着时间推移，觉得他越变越耀眼。但强尼的火爆人气有很大一部分都不是来源于他的音乐成就，而是来源于他反抗荒坂，对抗公司的革命行动。”

“你能懂我的意思吗?强尼银手是一个吉他手，是一个摇滚歌手，但他同时也是个反叛分子，是反抗公司霸权的先驱者。这两个头衔在这个时代的影响力远远要高于另外两个。”

“所以他的成功和这个动荡的时代脱离不了关系。人民群众需要一个可以替他们反抗公司的人，需要一个敢于挑战权威的叛逆者，所以才诞生了传奇人物“强尼银手”。你现在比不上他并不代表你就会一辈子比他差，也不代表在音乐方面你就略逊一筹。”

“事实恰好相反，如果你离开了强尼你会过得很好。你会取得比现在多得多，也高得多的成就。虽然这句话由我说出来可能有点奇怪，但从某种意义上来讲，和强尼在一起其实是限制了你的发展。”

“……你真这么觉得？”

“当然了。你有这么出色的音乐天赋和创作水平，我从来没怀疑过你会取得的成就。相信我，克尔，你就像一团火花，在哪个时代都会发光发热。”

v停顿了一会儿，又说，“至于强尼，虽然我刚才也有把你们两个进行对比，但其实我更希望你明白，你跟他压根儿就不是一路人，你根本没必要拿自己和他做比较。举个最简单的例子吧，你会和大街上那些一天到晚喊着荒坂去死口吐白沫的反动分子比较你和他谁在音乐上水平更高，谁更受人关注吗？”

“当然不会。”

“强尼跟他们没什么区别。音乐不是他的梦想，只是他实现梦想的手段。但你不一样。”

v用一种柔和而恳切的眼神看向他，“我知道音乐对你来说意味着什么，也知道你心中抱持着怎样的梦想。所以我希望你明白，你不比任何人差，也不需要把自己束缚在任何人的阴影之下。而且说句心里话，有的时候我真不明白像你这样的人到底在看轻自己什么。你浑身上下都是闪光点，不是吗？”

“v……”

“打起精神来，克尔。你可是我最喜欢的摇滚小子啊。” 

“……”克里似乎愣住了。

过了好一会儿，v才看见他慢慢地回过神来，就好像忽然从一个萦绕不去的噩梦中抽身，重新返回到温暖的现实世界。

克里的眼眶有些微微发红，显然对他的一番话也颇为感动，“谢谢你，v。”克里笑了笑，“还是第一次有人跟我说这样的话。呵，感觉怪奇怪的。可是，我很开心……像个傻子一样开心。谢谢。”

v望着他，沉默了很久，突然如释重负地低下头，深深地松了口气，“啊啊——你终于笑了。真是吓死我了。”

克里没再答话，而是红着眼圈，伸出手，像只受委屈的小猫一样，紧紧抱住了他。

他把头埋在v的颈窝里，仿佛想要感受到他全部的气息一般，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭v温热的皮肤。

“烟灭了。”v忽然说。

“让它灭吧。”克里道。

于是v就把烟头扔掉了。

起初只是拥抱。

然后是接吻，触碰。就像往火焰中不断添入燃料，起初只是零星的火花，到最后却如同要席卷一切的漩涡一般，开始沸腾，开始咆哮，变得熊熊燃烧且势不可挡。

“v先生。由于银手跟经纪人说想要暂停一段时间武侍的活动，所以今天大铁锤要提前关门了。您还有十五分钟可以……”

v的脸颊和克里几乎还难解难分。当安德鲁打开门，让外头的光线透入阴暗的室内时，他看见两人的动作都明显停顿了一下。

“v先生……”

“什么？！”

v深吸一口气，转头看向他，眼神凶恶得像一匹恨不得扑上来撕咬他的狼。

心火本该无形。但不知为何安德鲁却仿佛站在即将喷发的火山边上，身临其境地感受到了对方那种蓄势待发，汹涌澎湃的愤怒。

打扰已经打扰了，现在后悔肯定来不及。安德鲁只能硬着头皮继续往下讲，“银手跟经纪人说想要暂停一段时间武侍的活动，所以今天大铁锤要提前关门。您……呃，还有欧罗迪恩先生，还有十五分钟可以离场。” 

“知道了！”

那语气，活像是在说“去死吧！”。

门再度被关上。

安德鲁仰头看向天花板，回想起v刚才看他的眼神，忽然很有自知之明地觉得这仇大概是这辈子都了结不了。

紧接着他又不由自主地回想起v暴怒时的表情，回想起方才看到的银手遍体鳞伤的模样……

生平第一次，安德鲁产生了想要辞职的想法。

“靠！”被人活生生打断了兴头的v颇为不爽，猛踢了面前的酒瓶一脚，“这不会看时机的臭小子！我下次一定要找机会给他点颜色瞧瞧！”

“淡定。”

克里捋了捋男朋友炸开的毛，“不还有十五分钟吗？快点来一发？”

“不是不行。”v皱了皱眉，“但我不喜欢。这么短有个屁乐趣啊。”

“那下次吧。”

克里也不想勉强，“走吧，去停车场，你的伤我还是不能坐视不管，咱们去医院的路上边走边聊。”

说完他就起身准备离开，一回头看见自家男朋友还气鼓鼓地坐在楼梯上，一副意犹未尽又不得不终止的模样，看起来可怜得不得了。

克里想了想，然后走到v面前，试探地发问道，“不然……在去医院之前，我让你稍微舒服一下？”

“怎么舒服？”

克里没答话，而是蹲下身，拉开了v裤子的拉链。

v立刻就明白了。

他挑了挑眉，心情似乎好了一点，“想给我口一发？你会吗？”

克里埋怨地抬眼瞪他，“你确定要在这种时候问这道送命题吗？”

稍微思考一下，这个问题确实有点难以回答。v妥协道，“好吧，就当我没问过这话。”

他伸出手，握住克里的下巴，将他的脸掰向自己的方向。v居高临下地看着他，脸上渐渐收敛了笑，变得严肃，变得面无表情，声音也和平时温柔体贴的声线截然不同，变得低沉且沙哑，“既然决定要做，那就好好做。”

“我靠。”

克里有种不详的预感，“你怎么突然就跟变了个人似的？你该不会是那种在性爱中特别追求粗暴的刺激的人吧？”

“……”

“否认呢？”

“没办法否认。”v摆摆手，“就是那样。不过你现在可能有点受不了。又是第一次，你就普普通通地给我口一次就行了。”

“……那第二次呢？”

“别想那么多，先做好眼前。再说了，这有什么好紧张的？你要不喜欢，我绝对不可能强迫。不过你肯定喜欢，只是需要尝试。”

v不轻不重地拍了拍他的脸，“快点儿，我都要萎了。刚才我可是轻声细语地安慰了你，现在就换你来好好地安慰一下我吧。”

“行吧行吧，谁让我话都已经说出口了。不过丑话说在前，要是达不到你的标准可不要怪我。”从发现男朋友奇怪性癖的震惊中抽离开，克里还是决定认真地帮他放松。

和v自述的“快萎了”截然不同的是，从裤子里取出的阴茎已经完全勃起，柱体肿胀得发红，前端微微渗出透明的液体，尺寸让克里有点不想入口。

他只停顿了零点几秒，但v立刻明白了他的想法，“怎么？觉得吞不进去？”

“不知道。估计有点够呛。”克里实话实说，“先试试吧。”

试了发现确实和想象的一样，吞到一半喉咙就已经到极限了。v忽然皱起了眉，“嘶，你牙齿碰到了。”

“操，抱歉。我不太习惯做这事儿。”

克里退了出来，正好迎上v似乎恨不得立刻将他吞吃入腹的眼神，他觉得自己的眉心都要烧起火来了。

虽然v一言不发，但克里总感觉他似乎很想按着自己的后脑勺强硬地让自己吞完，顺带还想做些更粗暴的事情。但出于各种原因，他忍下了，“待会儿能吞多少就吞多少。吞到你觉得能移动，同时又没有干呕感觉的程度。不要勉强。”

“行。”

“你先舔舔。”

舌尖在龟头上亲昵地舔弄，时不时还至下而上温柔地划过坚硬笔挺的柱体，牙齿轻咬柱身或龟头。v的呼吸在渐渐加重，他一手撑在楼梯上，一手抓着克里的头发，十根指头深深地陷入他乌黑而纤细的短发之中。

重复数次动作之后，克里感觉到嘴里甜腻的液体越来越多，到最后整个阴茎湿滑得让人分不清是唾沫还是前端分泌的液体。

v扬了扬下巴，脸色像醉酒一样微红，克里知道那是示意他可以吞了的举动。

他尽力将v胀红如血的阴茎吞没到了最深的位置。龟头抵到了他的喉腔，被挤压得毫无生存空间的舌头紧贴着粘腻的柱身，喉咙稍微有一点干呕的感觉。但或许因为对象是v，克里觉得完全能够忍受。

“动吧。”v说。

感觉对方陷入自己黑发中的手更加收紧了一点，克里开始握着v的阴茎，用喉咙上下移动。

由于口腔中的异物实在塞得过于饱满，因此他移动时稍微有些吃力，速度也远算不上迅速。但也出于这个原因，他每一次抽送可以更认真地用自己的舌头划过柱身，让v布满血管的阴茎更加清晰地感受到他口腔中的炙热温度。

v的呼吸比刚才舔弄时更加沉重了，他的手一直没离开过他的发丝。或许是错觉，又或许确有其事，他觉得v的手异常火热，像一团凶猛的火焰一样，让克里感觉自己都快跟着燃烧起来了。

如此抽送许久，克里觉得自己的腮帮子都已然有些酸痛。忽然v的手猛地按住他的脑袋，把他往更深处送。

紧接着喉咙里的阴茎微微颤动，一股滚烫灼热的液体径直射入了他的口腔之中。克里还来不及缓解自己被呛到的难受，就又感受到了几次断断续续的液体喷射。

“咳咳……我去。v，你要射了就不能提前说一声吗？你知不知道我差点儿被你的精液呛死？咳，咳咳……真是搞不懂你，难道你说了我就不给你吞了吗？妈的，呛得老子真难受……”

v没有说话，只是像最开始那样掰过他的脸，强硬地让他与自己四目相对。

克里抬着头，嘴巴微张着。他嘴里的精液实在太多，有些还没完全吞下去，白色的液体从他的嘴角流了出来。

他似乎并不知道v想要干什么，只是蹲在他面前，抬起头看着他，眼神有些迷茫，“……v？”

“你知道吗，克尔，我很早以前就想说了。”

“想说什么？”

“你真他妈色情。”v说完，俯下身，在他脸颊印上了一个吻。


	16. 归乡者

“喉咙好点没？”

克里轻咳了两声，“没。还是有点痛。”

“嗓子哑了？”

“有点儿。主要还是痛，估计是擦伤了。”

“抱歉。”

“嗨，没事儿。再说了要怪也怪不到你头上来啊，都是我自己弄的。”

v嘴里叼着一根烟，没点燃。因为缝合伤口后医生特意叮嘱他三天内不能抽烟喝酒，因此他只是把烟含在嘴里尝个味儿，过点儿烟瘾，“你怎么刚才不让那个庸医也帮你看看？”

“得了吧v，不让你抽烟喝酒就是庸医了？而且你要我怎么说，你真觉得这种经验老道，阅人无数的医生看不出来我喉咙是怎么被擦伤的？”

v坏笑了两声，“那你就实话实说，把我们做的那点儿坏事都告诉他呗。”

“不是不行。”克里思考了一会儿，“但想想都觉得麻烦，这个世界上我最讨厌的事情就是麻烦，还是不提了。估计也就屁大点儿事儿，回去吃两颗消炎药就能解决。反正强尼不知道又在发什么疯，突然要暂停一段时间武侍的活动。这段时间也不需要我唱歌了，刚好待在家里养一养嗓子。”

“哦，说到武侍要暂停一段时间活动，我有一件事想……”

v话音未落，克里忽然踩了脚刹车，“到了。怎么说？我看你还有话没说完，是让我送你一程，咱们边走边说，还是在车里说完你自己走？”

v用两根手指取下烟，将它放回了烟盒，“你送我一程吧。”

“行啊。走着。”

“说起来，你是什么时候搬到这边的公寓来的？”

克里手上拿着一块吃到一半的汉堡。这是他路过肥森快餐店时忽然觉得肚子饿，v进去给他买来的。还有一杯不加糖的热咖啡，但他忙着吃汉堡，现在也由v给他端着，“也就几天前的事儿吧，和你开始交往的隔天就搬进来了。”

“哦，那还真没多久。你直接买了一间房？”

“没那么阔绰。我租的。如果我买了自己的房子，早就让你进来参观了。”

克里若有所思地点了点头，“难怪我说你怎么都不提这事儿。原来不是你买的。”

“怎么？心急了？”

“我急什么啊，你人都是我的了。”克里将包着汉堡的外包装纸扔进垃圾桶，从v手上接过了咖啡，“说吧。你刚才临到下车时不是有话想跟我说吗？”

v将两只手揣在口袋里，沉默了一会儿，“武侍乐队停工的这段时间里，你要不要和我一起出去找个地方住几天，散散心？”

“你是说……一场短途旅行？”

“没错。”

这个主意有些意料之外。克里抿了一口咖啡，“从你这个大忙人口中听见这句话还真难得。你想去哪儿？”

“恶土。”

“恶土？为什么想去那里？”

“没什么特别的理由。只是有时间，有精力，单纯想去那里散散心，顺便想一些事情。”v说，“还有，你不是最近为强尼这事挺烦心的吗？离开嘈杂的夜之城，去到一片宽阔的地界也有助于你舒缓心情。”

克里皱起了眉，“我还是头一次听到有人想要去恶土旅行的……你知道那是个什么样的地方吧？流浪者扎堆，抢劫暴乱频发，垃圾遍地，时不时还有油田爆炸，沙尘暴入侵。夜之城这破地方跟它比起来都像个丰美绿洲。你确定你要去那里‘放松心情’？”

“我知道。”v的声音听起来坚定而有力，“没人比我更知道，所以我才想带你去。”

“好吧，我还能说什么呢？你总有那么多疯狂的点子。”

克里深深地叹了口气，“希望你是真的想好了。”

“嗨，放轻松，克尔。那个地方没你想的那么糟糕。而且往好处想，这就是一场属于我和你的旅行。就我们两人。你可以把它想象成……嗯……想象成提前感受的新婚旅行？”

听到“新婚旅行”四个字时，克里直接喷了。

他猛咳了好几声，这才缓缓回过气来，“我去，v。你是怎么坦然说出这句话的？新婚旅行？亏你想得出来。我们才交往多久啊，你这也太会占人便宜了吧？”

“这有什么？难道你就完全没考虑过跟我结婚的问题吗？”

“我……不是完全没考虑过。但你这也……”

“这也什么？”

克里无奈道，“这也太跳跃了。”

v不以为然，“这有什么好跳跃的？既然早晚有一天都会结婚，那提前感受一下新婚旅行有什么问题吗？一点问题都没有。”

“你还真会讲歪理啊。不仅信手拈来，讲起来还一套一套的。”

“我说的事实。”

“脸皮可真厚。”

“所以——你是不去了？”

“我没说我不去。但这就是场普普通通的旅行，你可别真把它当成什么提前感受的新婚旅行。”

v有点奇怪，“为什么不能把它当成提前感受的新婚旅行？我怎么觉得你有点排斥这个说法呢？”

“靠！正常人都排斥吧！我们才交往多少天啊！连一个月都不到！”

“嗯哼，确实不到一个月。所以真实原因呢？”

克里沉默了。

过了很久，他才用细若蚊蝇的声音，有些纠结地开口，“如果现在就把新婚旅行过了，那你不就不会给我订婚戒指了吗？虽然吧，我也不是觉得那玩意儿就怎么样，但有的时候一些东西有它没它还是不一样。”

说完很久都没人答话，克里有些奇怪地抬起头，正好对上v抿着唇角，绷紧脸上肌肉，看起来十分不自然的脸。他立刻明白了，“你是不是想笑？”

“是。”

“操。”

v摆出一副无辜的表情，“这能怪我吗？明明是你的理由……咳，说起我就忍不住，还是不提了。总之你放心吧，我不会不给你订婚戒指的，会按照正常顺序来的。先订婚，再求婚，再结婚，再开始新婚旅行。就按你说的，这次就当成一次普通的旅行吧——不过我可穷了，要是买不起戒指怎么办？”

“你还穷？得了吧，糊弄谁呢。而且我也没说要你买什么戒指啊。你贵的买不起，一个啥也没有的铁环你还买不起吗？”

“买不起。”

“那就用纸折。折也要给我折一个出来。” 

“我的手可笨了。”

“v——！！”

“好了，好了，不逗你了。”

v笑了笑，刚想说些什么，忽然发现，“啊，我到家了。那我们就三天后出发，如何？给你几天收拾行李的时间。”

克里撇了撇嘴，“你都定好了。我还能说不吗？你做计划还是我做计划？”

“我做。放心，这次旅行我包办好，你负责玩儿就行了。”

“如果不是去恶土，我想我听了这话会更开心。”

克里停顿了一会儿，又道，“不过怎么说也是和你第一次出去，说不期待那肯定是假话。那就三天后出发，具体时间和见面地点你待会儿短信发给我。这几天我就躺在家里好好睡上一觉，最近一堆鸡飞狗跳的事儿，搞得我整个人还挺累的。”

v点了点头，“那你好好休息，有事儿给我打电话。我走了，再见。”

“嘿，等一下。”克里忽然出声叫住他。

v回过头，看见克里从口袋里拿出了什么东西。但被他攥紧的拳头挡住了，他看不清楚。

直到克里伸展五指，将掌心摊开在他面前。v才看清了那在路灯照耀下闪闪发光的东西究竟是什么。

——一把钥匙。

“我家的备用钥匙。”

克里说，“拿着。从今天开始你就是它的新主人了。”

“哈。”v端详着手中小巧精致的钥匙，“所以这是一种邀请？”

“呵，还用问？都这么明显了。”

“有时间就去。不过……”

v把钥匙揣进口袋里，“我以前养的猫会自己照顾自己，有的时候甚至还会照顾我，它已经是只经验成熟的老猫了，用不着我瞎操心。可新养的小猫要怎么照顾我还不太习惯。所以我在养猫这方面完全就是个新手，你可得多担待点。”

“养猫？”

克里对这个说法感到很奇怪，“我家没养猫，连条金鱼都没养。”过了一会儿，他反应过来了。v感觉如果这话不是出自自己口中，克里估计能当场发飙，“呵呵，你在说我，真他妈好笑。谁是你养的猫？还有不是说了别在我面前提你那个傻逼前男友吗？”

“他不傻。”v笑着说，“挺可爱的。跟你一样可爱。”

克里用一种‘你再继续开这种玩笑我就真要发火了’的眼神瞪着他。

“好吧。”v举手投降了，“不提他了，以后也不提了……嗯，还是不行，以后还得提。我还有件事没跟你讲。”

“什么事？”

“以后再说。也用不了太久了，也许这次旅行时我就能下定决心告诉你。”

“有故事的男人更有魅力，哈？”

“哇哦，不错嘛。现在都能复述我的话了。”

克里冷哼了一声，显然有些吃醋，表情并不那么开心。但当v给了他一个拥抱，又安抚似地揉了揉他的脸颊之后，他的神情又立刻好转过来了，“行了行了，揉两下就行了，还真把我的脸当面团了？那咱们三天后见？”

“也许明天就能见呢？”v朝他眨了眨眼。

“呵……油嘴滑舌的。”克里笑了笑，“再见吧，v。不管怎么说，今天多亏了你。没你在我身边我还真不知道会怎么样。” 

“不客气。”


	17. First Day Of My Life（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节名出自Melanie C的歌曲，《First Day of My Life》。

“要来点音乐吗？”

窗外只有连绵的山丘，广袤无垠的沙漠，几块废弃的油田，还有稀稀疏疏遍布这片贫瘠地区的仙人掌和约书亚树。换言之，城市已经被他们抛在脑后。

v不知道从哪里弄来了一辆考卡兹的越野车，并在临走前专门拍了拍车窗的玻璃告诉克里这是防弹加固的——他或许是想让自己安心，又或许是故意说出这种话想让自己变得更忐忑。由于对象是v，克里觉得不能完全排除这种可能性。

起初也的确如此。他按耐不住自己紧张的心情，脑海里不停闪过在各大电视，报纸，杂志上看到的有关恶土的负面传闻。一直到车开过城市边境，穿越海关，到达这片神秘开阔的土地。v摇下窗户，任凭热烈激昂的风吹扬起两人的头发。

在一片滚烫金黄的阳光下，在沙漠与风尘的怀抱中，v勾起唇角，露出了他前所未见的释然的笑。

——克里忽然觉得这个地方也没那么糟。

更何况车辆疾驰着，穿梭在空无人烟的公路上，这种久违的自由感让人不由自主地心情舒畅。至于音乐……

“当然，谁能拒绝几首抓耳的歌曲呢？”

“你想听什么？”

克里撬开了一瓶玻璃汽水的瓶盖，“我最近特迷加斯蒂·拉尔斯的重金属，那狂躁感可真是太他妈带劲儿了。布鲁诺·卡斯的蓝调也行，听点慢歌走走心，或者卡莫尔德·菲尔的民歌……除了电子音乐我都行，那玩意儿就是个合成音制造出来的垃圾。最重要的还是你这儿有什么。”

v左手扶着方向盘，右手从车的储物格里抽出一张光盘，“加斯蒂·拉尔斯的最新专辑《复仇》。那旋律，刺激得能让一个安分守己的人听完跟嗑药嗨大了的疯子没两样。”

“我去，你太懂我了！就放这个歌！”

重金属强劲有力的旋律与引擎的轰鸣声交织在一起。克里一边用手打着节拍，欣赏着窗外辽阔的荒原，一边喝着饮料，和v有一搭没一搭地聊着天，“说起来v，我好像从来没问过你，你的童年生活是怎样的？”

“童年生活？你还好奇这个呢？”

“你就说吧，让我多了解你一点又不会让你少块肉。”

“嗯……”

v稍稍思索了一下，“第一杆枪，第一辆赛博机车。起初是待在营地里靠着老师，移动图书馆和通讯设备从外界汲取知识的，不学习的时候就帮忙修修坏掉的发电机，检查一下风车的运转，干点儿轻活儿。等长大后就开始随着车队到处流浪，去掠夺油田，搜刮废料场，偶尔也会从当地的小镇或社区接取一些委托。”

克里有些惊讶，“怎么听起来那么像个流浪者？你们那个地方的城市周围也有类似恶土这样的存在吗？”

“呵，可以这么说。”

“我去，这么个破地方还到处都有，以为是流水线上垃圾食品的批量生产么？”克里转过头，将目光投向v，“那后来呢？你是怎么去到城市里，又是怎么成为顶级雇佣兵的？我猜你吃了不少苦头？”

“苦头？谁都得吃上不少，不见得是坏事。虽然有些的确是，但也没什么好显摆的。”

v轻描淡写地说，“其实主要原因是我那个时候没地儿可去，所以才想进城去讨生活。后来又遇到了一个兄弟，带我入城，借我住所……再后来，我有了一个梦想。我想要名扬四海，成为那座城市的活传奇，让所有人都记住我的名字。”

克里“啧啧”地赞叹了两声，“活传奇？这名号听着就酷毙了。那你后来实现了没？”

“传奇的部分是实现了，活的部分，怎么说呢，还在奋斗。不过那都是过去的事情了。”

“嘿，v。其实我还是没想通，你究竟为什么要留在这座城市？”

v有些奇怪地皱起眉，“怎么，你不是知道理由吗？想套我话？”

“不是。怎么说呢……”

克里的目光紧盯着汽水瓶中漂浮的一个个透明气泡，它们刚接近水面，转瞬又破碎得无影无踪，“我只是有的时候，总觉得自己和你之间很有距离感。”

v直截了当地道，“这还不简单？咱们今晚就找个旅店，让你和我之间没有这种距离感。”

“我可去你的吧，v。你明明知道我不是这个意思。你这人可真会说骚话的。”

“会说骚话的男人更有魅力，这句至理名言你没听过吗？”

“又是牛逼的v说的，哈？”

“当然。”

“得了吧！你可真不要脸。”

不知是谁先笑了起来，紧接着自由肆意，明朗欢快的笑声回荡在整个车内。

车窗外沙漠无边，骄阳艳艳。烈日映着沙丘，沙丘环抱公路，伴随着阵阵笑声和音乐的越野车就这样飞驰在公路上，飞驰在被一层金色沙土覆盖的柏油路面，快乐而恣意地冲向它预定的终点。

“要么点酒，要么住宿，要么滚蛋！”

这是恶土某个小镇内的某家旅馆中，某位热情好客的女服务生开门之后的第一句问候语。

v挑了挑眉，刚想说些什么，忽然从不远处传来一个焦急而诚惶诚恐的声音，“嘿！嘿！朱莉！你又在干什么！不是早就告诉过你不能这么跟客人讲话了吗？我们的生意已经够难做了，看在上帝的份儿上，你就别添乱了！”

紧接着从吧台后方走出一个白发苍苍的老人，他的目光有些无奈地看向那个约莫二十出头，性格泼辣，外表娇俏的女服务生，“我的小祖宗，你压根儿就没把我的话放在心上，对不对？我看你还是别留在这儿招呼客人了，去后厨跟卡洛斯一起准备餐点吧。”

“哼！说的像谁稀罕招呼这些客人似的！”

那女服务生冷哼一声，转头就走，临走前还不忘对v翻了个白眼。只留下那个老人一人风中凌乱，站在原地，不停地对他们二人鞠躬道歉，“对不起，对不起，两位客人，真是对不起。我家姑娘刚被前面来住店的一些没素质的旅客揩了油，现在正气头上呢。”

“又不是我们揩的油，她冲我们发什么火？还翻白眼？简直是个神经病。”克里双手环胸，显然不太高兴。

老人自知理亏，一个劲地鞠躬道歉，全然不敢反驳，“是，是，她最近是有点神经质，特别容易发火……她……您，您是克里欧罗迪恩？！”

老人吞吞吐吐的声音在说到最后几个字时提高了不止一个度，瞬间吸引了在场所有人的注意。

v听到角落传来一阵旅客的窃窃私语，“克里欧罗迪恩？他刚才是说克里欧罗迪恩？武侍乐队的那个？”

“唉，你还别说，从他一进门开始我就觉得身形有点儿像了。就是戴着帽子和墨镜，看不太清楚脸。我也不敢贸然上前。”

“可是他旁边的那个人显然不是强尼银手啊。”

“嗨，谁说克里欧罗迪恩就非得要跟强尼银手待在一块儿？人家不能有点自己的私生活吗？我看你只是单纯想看强尼吧？”

“这都被你发现了。” 

“我还不明白你吗，老银手推了。不过他旁边那人究竟是谁？”

“男朋友？”

“怎么可能！绝对不可能！肯定只是保镖！”

“真的假的？有那么帅的保镖吗，还能跟雇主勾肩搭背的，我也想雇一个……”

就连刚才那个态度恶劣的女服务生都一把推开后台的门，“哪里有克里欧罗迪恩？!我是他的头号粉丝！”

克里皱起眉，往v旁边靠了靠，低声道，“操，一个两个就算了，这么多人，老子可不想在度假的时候搞什么粉丝见面会。还有刚才那个对你翻白眼的小婊子，打死我都不会给她签名。”

v也觉得有点心烦，抬起头冷冷地看了那个老头儿一眼，满脸都写着“你弄出来的事儿，你自己解决。”

“哎呀！怎么认错了呢？原来不是克里欧罗迪恩啊！抱歉，抱歉，原来我看错了，真是太失礼了……”

意识到自己口不择言带来的严重后果，老人匆忙弥补自己的过失，并在故意高声说出上述的话语之后，低头小声地对他们二人道歉，“今天真是太抱歉了，太对不起二位了。要不这样，我免费给您二位送一天的餐食作为补偿？我们这儿的饭可是一等一的好，那些专门的餐厅都比不上，整个镇上的人都很爱吃，连警长都经常光顾呢。”

“原来不是克里欧罗迪恩啊……”

“我就说，那些明星怎么会来恶土这种鸟不拉屎的地方度假嘛？要去也是去马尔代夫，天堂岛之类的好地方。”

“好可惜啊，我本来还想去要合影的。”

“还有签名……”

“我也是。”

“就只有我想问他是从哪里雇的保镖吗？长得真是太帅了。”

“靠！你眼瞎吗老头儿，害我白高兴一场！”那女服务生又“砰”地一声摔上了门，脾气肉眼可见的暴躁。

v盯着那个女服务生离去的方向，沉默一会儿后才将视线重新转回店主身上，“那是你的女儿？”

“是。怎么了？您有什么问题吗？”

v意味深长地说，“长得不太像啊。”

“这个……是因为朱莉她更像她的母亲。”

“一点你的基因都没遗传到？”

“这，这我有什么办法呢。您知道，有的时候遗传学这个东西是很奇妙的。”

“好吧，也不是不可能。”v没深究这个问题，“你们这里除了提供住店，餐食，酒水之外，还提供其他东西吗？”

“还有一个小型充电站，一些简单的汽车零件和基础的修理工具。您知道，有的时候会有流浪者在这里居住，而他们落脚时总是需要维修他们的爱车。”

“还有呢？”

“呃……”店主古怪地看了v和克里一眼，“如果您需要，我们这里也可以提供润滑油和安全套。”

“还有呢？”

“别的就没什么了。您还有什么想要的吗？”

v忽然笑了，“你手臂上的纹身挺好看的。一个蝎子图案，刺得很精致。”

“谢谢。但您手臂上的纹身显然比我的更漂亮。”

v还想说些什么话，忽然从背后传来了一阵铃铛晃动的声响。紧接着是一个低沉雄厚，极具穿透力的嗓音，“嘿！马库斯!你这老不死的，身体还硬朗着吧？”

来人穿着一身警服，腰间配有几把手枪，电棍，弹包，和一个对讲机。克里看见v的脸色立刻变了。

“嘿，v。”克里轻轻捅了捅他，“你还好吗？”

v没答话，目光紧盯着那个警长。

克里隐约感觉他似乎回想起了某段不好的回忆，以至于他变得像是受惊的小鹿般如此警惕。

“嘿，雷德警长！你要的餐点我都给你准备好了，还是老三样吧？鲑鱼饭团，意式浓缩加奶加糖，还有一盘加蛋黄酱的蔬菜沙拉！”

“哈！没错！老伙计，你可真是太贴心了！”

雷德警长大步走到店长前方，然后突然发现，“哦，你这有两位新客人？面孔很生啊，之前没见过。你们是流浪者？嗯……看着不太像。估计只是路过这个破地方的两个可怜人吧？”

v依旧警惕地看着他，“怎么？你想说生面孔来镇上都得跟你打声招呼吗，哪怕只是去喝一杯咖啡？还是说如果我们是流浪者，你就希望流浪狗赶紧滚出你的地盘，因为你要维护公司的秩序？”

“啧，这咄咄逼人的小伙子。你不太好亲近，是吗？”

雷德警长嘴上这么说，面上却没生一点儿气，甚至带着笑容，出乎意料的和蔼可亲，“虽然我不知道这是你从哪里听来的规矩，但放心吧，我们这儿可不讲这套。只是如果你是流浪者，我会建议你赶紧回自己的营地去，不然可能就回不去了。如果你不是，我也建议你不要久留，吃饱喝足就赶紧离开这里。这个镇最近可不安全。”

“为什么？”

“被夜游鬼盯上了。”

“乱刀会那群人？”

“是啊。”雷德警长上下打量了v一番，“不错嘛，小伙子，还知道乱刀会，周围的普通居民很多都不知道乱刀会和流浪者的区别。你不会真是个流浪者吧？那就别在这儿住店了，赶紧趁现在天还没完全暗下来，开车回你的营地去吧。”

“所以……”v有点不习惯，“这是善意的提醒？”

“不然呢？虽然我们素不相识，但你都来到这个镇上了，我作为警长，就有责任保护你的安全，提出对你有利的方案。我不会害你的，孩子。认真考虑一下我的提议吧。” 

v陷入了沉默之中。过了很久，他才忽然严肃地伸出手，搭上了雷德警长的肩膀，“警长。”

“怎么了，小伙子？”

“保重身体。争取能活长一点，多干五十年。”

“什么？！你这臭小子会不会说话？！我的身体还健康着呢，虽然偶尔是要喝点小酒抽点小烟，但那一点都不影响我这身当过兵挨过枪子的硬骨头！我起码要干到2077年！”


	18. First Day Of My Life（中）

v并没有选择在旅店停留太久。放下行李，吃完晚饭之后，他就找店主借了一辆摩托车，径直开向了一个距离小镇不远的小山坡。

翠绿葱茏的野草在整个山坡生长盘旋着，在一片干瘪贫瘠，寸草不生的土地中央，这一个山坡宛如海市蜃楼，沙漠绿洲。

当 v拉着克里一块儿在草丛中躺下时，两人还能感受到草尖拂过脸庞，微微有些瘙痒的温柔触感，背脊一点都不生硬冰冷，只有泥土展开怀抱，用松软温暖的臂膀将他们包围。 

克里听见v的喉咙中溢出一丝低低的笑声。他不由自主地侧过头，凝视他的脸。

那是不经意间流露出的笑，v甚至都没有勾起唇角，笑意就已然从他的唇缝间偷跑出来。

银白的月光映照在v的脸庞，映照在他纤长浓密的睫毛之间。碎裂的霜白流淌在那一汪澄澈而轻浅的阴影里，就像v瞳孔之中如水波般微微荡漾的光辉，淡得让人不易察觉，但又无可否认地真实存在，并在此刻，依然存在。

克里听见v用一种十分怀念的口吻对自己说，“就是这里了。”

“你看见了吗？”

当然看见了。漫天的星空，像是一条连绵不绝的璀璨星河，流淌在以碧蓝为笔，深紫为墨，黝黑为布的美丽苍穹。

紧接着v又说，“你闭上眼睛。”

“你听见了吗？”

当然听见了。风的低语，昆虫的虫鸣，草丛沙沙的低吟，还有从山坡上滚落地面，被绒毛包裹的草团的声音。

“你听见了什么？”

“生命，平静，还有……自由。”

克里的声音也随着晚风轻柔了许多，“好像夜之城里那些条条框框的拘束，那些让人忙得焦头烂额的烦心事，一瞬间都变得不那么重要了。”

“觉得自己静下来了？”

“是啊。想来也挺神奇的。”

克里睁开眼睛，侧过头，“那你呢，你听见了什么？”

v也睁开了眼睛，他的目光静静凝视着头顶那片璀璨的星河，就像在追寻那些曾经在生命中存在过的事物的证明，“我的童年，我的过去，我生命的开始。”

“你的童年？”

“对，我的家乡也有一个类似的小山坡。我小时候每次有什么烦恼或者伤心事，都会躺在山坡上一个人放空自己。不过那个时候已经没有了草丛，只有一片荒芜的土地，和恶土上其他地方一样寸草不生，干瘪贫瘠。但这片星空……无论多久，都依然让我如此着迷。”

v的脸上带着笑，语气却像在描述别人的人生一样带着一种淡淡的疏离，“我已经记不得上次像这样看着她是什么时候了。也许是我决心离开家乡，前往城市的前一天，也许是十年前某个被雨水浸润的潮湿的夜晚，也许是更久以前……那时我还看不清自己的人生与未来，生命就像公路上永不停歇的机车，毫无目的地闷头向前。”

“你很喜欢这里，是吗？”

“或许吧。”

“我看得出来你很高兴，因为这里和你的故乡很相像？”

v侧过头，望向克里，“其实我也不知道自己喜不喜欢，不是我主动选择降生在那片土地上的。说实话，我觉得自己不适合那种隐居一方，流浪在外的生活，我和你一样，接受不了自己籍籍无名地死去，最后只留下一滩毫无意义的骨灰，变成被风一吹就无影无踪的尘土。我觉得生命就得像一团花火，要么燃尽自己，要么征服所有。这个想法现在也没有变过。”

“说得太对了。”克里很赞同，“人就得像烟花一样炸裂地活。不过……”

他顿了顿，又道，“偶尔像现在这样，和你一起什么也不想，什么也不做地放松放松。我也觉得很不错。” 

“是。”v看着星空，“我也这么觉得。”

两人静静躺了一会儿，克里忽然开口，“你知道么v,我前段时间写了一首新歌，我觉得很适合这个时候。”

“新歌？什么时候写的？”

“就和你去了那个俱乐部以后。”

“可以啊克尔，这么说我还是第一个听到的，真是荣幸。”

“当然……虽然我很想这么说，但其实我已经把小样发给不少公司听过了。所以你不是第一个，抱歉，v。”

v笑了两声，“这有什么好抱歉的。怎么样？歌曲反响如何？”

“你都不能想象反响有多好，一堆公司抢着要和我签约，想把它作为主打歌给我出个人专辑。所有的测评师都说，这首歌出了一定能火，而且是风靡全球的那种火。”克里有些骄傲地说，但很快v听到他的语气又失落了下来，“不过，虽然公司那帮人觉得好，可我自己总觉得还差点什么。简而言之，写得不够好。”

“对自己太严格了？”

“不是，就是差了点什么东西。虽然曲谱都做出来了，可我还是觉得像个半成品。”

“你寄小样给其他公司，而不是你们乐队的经纪人，我猜你想离开武侍后和公司签约？”

“是啊，一直有这个想法。不管是离开武侍，还是和公司签约。”克里没否认，“我之前对那些大厂牌抛出的橄榄枝还挺上心的，手机里也存了不少公司联系人的电话，为此强尼不知道嘲讽了我多少次，说什么我迟早有一天会给自己戴上公司的狗链子。哼，说得像他知道一样。”

“那现在呢？”

“现在？也不是就立刻打消了这个念头，但怎么说呢……没那么着急了。我觉得就顺其自然吧，还是以音乐为主，其他东西都是次要的。反正不管我怎么选择，你都会支持我，不是吗？”

“当然。这还用问？”

“呵，谢谢。就想听你说这句话。”

克里稍稍支起身，单手撑着自己的脑袋，目光至上而下地看着v，“v，有了你之后，我是真的觉得很多事情变得不那么重要了。”

“唱吧，克尔。”v也抬眼看他，“不管你什么时候想唱，我都是你最忠实的听众。”

克里没再答话，而是抬手撩开v头上的碎发，俯下身，在他额头上轻轻吻了一下。

晚风伴着虫吟，还有克里温柔的歌声在耳边响起。v一瞬间觉得自己回到了童年时光，那些和父母同伴一起躺在营地的土堆上，数着天空中的繁星，喝着烈酒，唱着歌，无忧无虑的日子。

他回想起了自己在苞米地里献出的初吻，回想起了自己的第一个男孩，回想起了自己提分手时对方那张痛哭流涕的脸，回想起了家族解散那天他喝的最后一瓶威士忌，回想起了他对首领提出加入蛇邦时的愤怒，回想起了他和家族一刀两断，背井离乡时的决绝，回想起了和杰克的初遇，回想起了两人在那间废弃车库里发现非法运输的竟然只是一只蜥蜴时的捧腹大笑，回想起了……

“你很喜欢这里，是吗？”

夜之城的一切都历历在目，故乡的回忆却仿佛是上辈子发生的事情一样陌生而遥远。v每每回想起来，都有些难以置信自己的一生中也有过如此和平安稳的岁月。

一种充盈的平静与难以言说的幸福感填满v的心头，他忽然觉得自己有勇气和克里坦白一切。

事实上他也这么做了，他忽然毫无征兆地开口，“其实这里就是我童年待过的那个小山坡。”

“什么？”

克里果然停住歌声，看向了他。

“这里就是我童年待过的小山坡，克尔。”

v坐起身，就像为了让自己的勇气不要过早消散一般地握住他的手，无比认真地对他说，“我就是在恶土出身的。我曾经是一名流浪者，我来自……”

尖啸的轰鸣打断了两人的对话。

那轰鸣声似乎是从远处传来的，但是声音极大，显然是十几辆机车同时按下喇叭，启动引擎才能造成如此巨大的声响。

v迅速从摩托车后备箱里拿出望远镜，趴在山坡的草堆后侦察敌情。他几乎刚将望远镜对准笛声传来的方向，印在那些机车上的荧绿色骷髅头就无比清晰地映入眼帘。

“那边发生什么事了？”克里蹲在v的身边。

“夜游鬼。”v皱起眉，“夜游鬼来了。”

“就是那个老头儿下午说的那帮人？”

“对。”

v将望远镜往前挪了一点，“他们成群结队地开着车，在追一个……”

“在追什么？”

v没有再答话了。

克里又问了几遍，依旧没听到回答。他抬起头，刚想询问他们到底在追什么，就看见v愣在原地，有些惊讶地瞪大了眼。

望远镜中，旅店内那个性格暴躁的女服务生已经换了一套干净利落的机车服，骑着摩托车在一群夜游鬼前面飞驰狂奔。她衣服的正后方有一个鲜红的标志——一个长着翅膀的恶魔脑袋。

那是v曾在镜子前，亲手从自己衣服上撕下的标志。

贯穿他整个童年生活的标志。

巴克尔的标志。


	19. First Day Of My Life（下）

“v，我以为……”

v摇了摇脑袋。克里只好中止这个话题。

但他的思绪忍不住回到两个小时前，那个被月光照耀的微凉的夜晚。

战斗，杀戮，脑浆与鲜血。那些来势汹汹的夜游鬼像是手足无力的婴儿一般匍匐在v的脚边。

v的脸上满是尘土与鲜血，但他眼中的那一束光澄澈而又耀眼。

当那个女孩双手交叠，诉说着对他的倾佩仰慕之情，并兴高采烈地邀请他去巴克尔家族的营地做客时，克里清楚地看见v眼中的那束光变得更强烈了一些。

但是v开了口。

他说，“不。”

他的语气笃定而坚决，“我不会去你们营地。我不愿意再和巴克尔扯上任何关联。”

似乎完全没想到是这样的答案，那个女孩惊呆了。

克里也呆住了。

在那一瞬间，他甚至开始怀疑，v眼中的那一束光，究竟是不是他被风沙模糊了视线后产生的幻觉。

一曲终了，v没有像之前那样对克里说“再弹一首”。

但他明显还需要时间酝酿，克里便自顾自地弹下去了。

壁炉中燃烧的火焰将整个房间烘烤得犹如太阳般温暖。茶几，木椅，天花板，摇摇晃晃的吊灯，炉火的温度渗透入每一个夹缝间，赶走了最后一丝苟延残喘的微寒。

不知过了多久，v才开了口。

他的声音很轻，轻得像是从很远很远的地方传过来的，“你还记得我在那个小山坡上对你说过的话吗？”

很难忘记。克里想，他点了头，“你说你是在恶土出身的，还说你曾经是一名流浪者。”

“巴克尔家族的流浪者。”v补充道。

“巴克尔？那不就是刚才那个小妞的……”

“没错。”

克里似懂非懂，“所以你拒绝去她们的营地，是因为你已经离开过一次家族，你想彻底舍弃自己作为流浪者的经历，和过去一刀两断？”

“不。”

v摇了摇头，他眼中的那束光又出现了，“恰好相反。我很怀念，怀念手足情深。越是在夜之城这个肮脏混乱的地方生活，越是觉得从前那颗正直善良的真心难能可贵。”

“那为什么……”

“他们的首领，瑟丽塔·巴克尔死在我十六岁的那个夏天。”

“……”

“既不是被敌人用子弹射穿了颅骨，也不是突发了什么令医生猝不及防的疾病。她是自然老死的，活了大概一百零七岁，非常长寿。在恶土这个暴乱频发的地方得到那样的善终，就和一个人能够成功在夜之城里寿终正寝一样，是你烧香拜佛都求不来的大好事。”

“所以……你是因为你首领的死才？”

“不。”

克里没有再发问。

他忽然隐隐感觉，这个问题的答案可能比他预想的还要更加沉重。

“我是个无神论者，克尔。”

v停顿了很久，才终于缓慢地开口，“大多数时候我都不相信命运，我觉得人得靠自己的双手才能换来自己想要的一切，无论是金钱，地位，荣誉，还是性命。我认为向上天祈求是一种懦弱。可在我的一生中，我有两次觉得命运是确实存在的。”

“哪两次？”

“一次是我的朋友的死。他死在一辆德拉曼的专车上，西装革履，穿得还特别像个人样。他说要带我做一笔大买卖，说要和我一起在这座城市扬名立万，可他没能敲开来生的门。他中了弹，致命伤。我想要更改路线带他去医院，但一切都来不及了，那辆破出租车告诉我它的路线已经提前设定好了。”

似乎是回想起了当时的场景，v的眼眶微微红了，“最后我只能眼睁睁地看着他在我面前咽气，看着他在我面前一点一点死去。他可能觉得自己的遗言说得特别棒，什么为了他拿着那块该死的芯片什么米斯蒂早就知道，可我觉得就是一坨狗屎。我他妈当时真想把他揪起来，告诉他兄弟你这遗言说得简直是差到爆了。”

“可我什么也没做。”

v说，“我什么都不能做。我只是带着他的尸体去了那间旅馆……然后敲开了我自己命运的门扉。我那个时候已经是个大名鼎鼎的雇佣兵了，可是在他死的那一刻，我觉得自己和一个什么都不会的新兵蛋子没什么区别。”

他开始哽咽了，克里有点后悔自己开启这个话题了。可是v仍在继续说下去，“另一次就是瑟丽塔·巴克尔的死亡。不过这一次让我感受到命运的并不是死亡本身，而是她的死带来的一连串效应。在她去世之后，巴克尔就像陷入了流沙一般，开始了无法阻挡的倾颓之势。”

“先是和其他家族之间签订的友好契约，然后是粮仓，武器，弹药……从德娄·巴克尔，再到洛娜·鲁伊斯，最后是查瑞·达琳，首领如同人死前的走马灯一样不断更换，但谁也没能把巴克尔从命运的流沙中解救出来。”

“那个时候有人将巴克尔比作一朵狂风暴雨中的玫瑰。说如果上天注定要它枯萎，你所能得到的一切，只是它枯败枝叶上倔强的荆棘，还有荆棘刺伤你的手时，那一滴苦涩而疼痛的鲜血。呵，说得可真他妈像个诗人。”

“可他的话是对的。我没有看过那朵玫瑰是如何破土生长，但我看过它最艳丽盛开的模样，然后是凋零，枯萎，巴克尔就在我眼前一点点变为历史车轮前被滚滚碾碎的尘埃。”

“谁都想做点什么，但谁都没能做到什么。时隔多年，我甚至已经记不清巴克尔究竟是从哪天开始消亡的，但我永远记得那一个被雨水浸润的潮湿的夜晚，我为瑟丽塔·巴克尔流的那一滴眼泪。”

“那是弱小者的眼泪，是无法抗拒命运者才会流下的泪水。我害怕那样的眼泪，因为它象征着我又一次感受到命运强大的阴影将我笼罩在里面。”

“我清楚自己无力改变巴克尔注定消亡的结局，就像无论再使用何种科技手段，瑟丽塔·巴克尔的生命终究会有它终结的一天。与其要我再一次参与进去，再一次感受流浪者生活的苦乐酸甜，再一次经历家族的荣盛兴衰，倒不如……”

“倒不如什么？”

v咬紧牙关，过了很久才说，“从未相见。”

v的脸上有一闪而过的泪光，但很快他就低下了头，用手捂住了自己的双眼。

克里放下吉他，坐到他的身边，他用手揽着v的肩膀，试图说些什么话安慰他，但v忽然松开了手。

他的眼眶微红，但脸上没有泪水。似乎所有的悲伤与无奈，所有对命运的无力与感叹，都和他眼中那一束光一起，化成了刚才转瞬即逝的那一滴剔透微凉的眼泪。

“安慰我吧。”v忽然说。

于是克里伸手，捧住了他的脸。

那是一个轻柔的吻，只有点到为止的触碰，没有唇舌之间难舍难分的纠缠。

一开始或许带着一些眼泪的苦涩与酸咸，但到后面就变得无比温柔与缱绻。

两唇分开时，克里心中甚至还浮现出一丝甜蜜的甘甜，但很快那一丝甘甜就犹如脆弱瘦小的火苗，被v的下一句话彻底浇灭。

“我不是这个时代的人。”v说。

克里瞪大了眼。

寂静。

死一般寂静。

寂静充斥在他们对视的双眼中，充斥在被炉火渲染成一片金黄的房间里。

寂静犹如鬼魅一般霸道而充沛地入侵，大张旗鼓地为自己的胜利摇旗呐喊，占领了视线所及的全部空间。

寂静无处不在。

寂静仍在蔓延。

不知过了多久，克里才终于回过了点神，“什么叫……你不是这个时代的人？”

v没有回答，他站起身，目光看向窗外。

风在木板窗上吹出呱嗒呱嗒的响声。壁炉中的火焰仍在燃烧，就像是营地空地上燃起的那一团篝火。

在零星四溅的火花声中，v的声音显得平静而又温柔，“你知道我为什么带你来这里吗？”

虽然不知道他为什么要突然问这个问题，但克里思考了一会儿，还是回答了，“因为这里是你的故乡？你想让我看看你童年成长的地方？”

“是一个原因，但不是最重要的。”

v又坐回了他的身旁，“因为这里是我的梦开始的地方。”

“你的梦开始的地方？”

“是啊，离开家族，遇到杰克，决心到夜之城生活，我的一切都是从这里开始的。”

“谁是杰克？”

“我如果不离开这个地方，就不会去往夜之城，就不会遇到强尼，也不会在你的家遇到你。”

“我们不是在我家……”

“《烟火巫师》是你的歌。”

“……”

克里完全愣住了。

“不过不是你现在写的，而是你在2077年时候写的。在一艘游艇上，我陪着你的时候……你说你需要我。”

“……“

“你确实需要我。但我也需要你。”

“v，你到底……”

“你不是一直很在意我那个前男友吗？”v望着克里，无比郑重其事地道，“其实我没有什么前男友。”

“……”

“我只有你，一直都只有你。”


	20. 2077（上）

记忆是一条猩红的隧道。

“歧路司光学义眼。我手头最好的货了，现在配你正合适。"

维克多一边说着，一边递给v一条带着金属夹片的数据线，“接进来吧。”

v接过数据线，有些犹豫，“歧路司？老维，这可是正经的硬货。虽然我是说不会赖你账，可这么昂贵的高端产品我也用不起啊。” 

维克多笑了笑，“钱的事以后再说，现在呀，你保住小命活着回来最重要——最好再带上钱。”

他将用以植入皮下手部握把的机械操作台抬了起来，或许是因为上了年龄，v看见他的动作微微有些吃力。

“来吧，孩子。”维克多温和地对他说，“把你那条要帮大哥做事的手臂放进去。”

杰克难掩兴奋的声音激动地在耳边响起，“就是这儿了……”

“夜之城的心脏！就在这里——不停跳动。”

“你能想象吗？苏珊·福利斯特，老蛇，甚至还有摩根·黑手……都坐过这些凳子，趴在这吧台上睡过。”

v笑着拉开吧台旁的高脚凳，“看来现在该轮到我们了。”

“荒坂三郎死了？你知道你们给我惹了多大的麻烦吗？你们杀的可是皇帝！是神！”

德克斯特怒气冲冲地踱步在狭窄昏暗的204号房间中，墙壁上的液晶显示屏还在不断播放着有关荒坂三郎和绀碧大厦的新闻， “不管是谁，只要跟事儿扯上一丁点关系，都得死！”

“还不是你他妈安排的狗屁差事！”v愤怒到声音都有些颤抖，“你是怎么做准备工作的，啊？你难道不知道荒坂三郎会去绀碧大厦吗？”

“我又看不到他的个人行程！再说了，谁让你们把那老家伙杀了的？”

“我都说了多少遍了，人不是我们杀的！”

或许是因为争吵在这种时候显得无济于事，又或许是出于其他原因，德克斯特稍微冷静下来了一点，“好吧，看来这事儿我们得讲点策略。”

他站在原地，略微思考了片刻，随后走上前，用夹在指尖的烟头指了指v的脸。

“你看你，弄得满身都是鲜血。”

v冷漠地盯着他。

“不然……你先去洗把脸？”

“让我来控制这个身体！”

“我会有办法的！”

“你听到没有!”

v没有答话，只是咬紧牙关，用力地将自己的额头撞到玻璃窗上面。

一次，两次，三次……

玻璃窗上一片污血。

朱迪坐在浴缸旁，花掉的眼妆就像漆黑的眼泪一样，从她的两个眼眶中垂落下来。

“v。她已经走了。”

v看着浴缸中艾芙琳凄惨的尸体，皱起了眉。

“怎么会弄成这样？”

“我怎么知道！我出门的时候，小艾就躺在床上，跟平时一样。可等我回来，她就……”

“操。”

朱迪抹了一把眼泪，“你能把她抱到床上去吗？”

她的声音充满哀伤，“对警察来说，她只是个挂掉的妓女，没人在乎。但至少我们，还可以给她留一点……最后的尊严。”

“你不要觉得这是在故意陷害你。”

布丽奇特居高临下地望着v，仿佛v对她而言并不是一个人，而是一副不好用的工具，一块没有任何利用价值的垃圾，“我们只是想找到银手的意识体。你不走运，被卷了进来。”

v冷笑了一声。他的手摸到了腰间冰冷的金属。

他看着布丽奇特，眼中充满了平静的杀意，“也许我今天可以想办法给自己找回一点好运呢？”

赫尔曼拔出数据线，眉额紧锁。

“不行，你现在的情况很不乐观。你的神经网络已经完全蚀薄，一旦离开芯片就会立刻停止运作。我现在能做的，只有……”

“只有什么？”

“只有给你介绍一家不错的瑞典诊所。他们应该会帮你度过病情末期，最大程度减轻你的痛苦。不过，这也不是你唯一的选择。你还可以跟着我到康陶公司的总部，也许他们会有……”

“闭嘴吧公司狗。”

v冷冷地站起身，走到赫尔曼面前，将枪口抵在他的太阳穴上，“知道你他妈没什么办法了。别在这里跟我废话，浪费我的时间。给我relic的设计图纸，还有完整的项目文件。现在，马上!”

“这几个点能更清楚地看到祭奠全貌，但是狙击手的视线也更好。如果被他们的发现——嘭，你这个贼就完了。”

“你要觉得这叫危险，那就想想看，我得跳到山车上，翻过窗户，和华子小姐面对面。最后一个是我最害怕的。”

竹村认真的目光看向v。这是一场危险的行动，但不容失败，他们两个都心知肚明，“都清楚了没有？准备好了吗？”

v环视了一圈尚未进入祭奠的歌舞伎町，似乎在脑海里模拟祭奠当天的情景。片刻，他深吸了一口气。

“我准备好了。”

“赖宣他，在公司心脏上狠狠捅了一刀。”

破旧的汽车旅馆内，荒坂华子的替身性偶正坐在v的前方，说着一些分辨不出是诚恳还是虚伪的话语。

“我要趁伤口还没愈合赶紧行动，而活着的人里，只有你才能证明他的背叛与罪行。所以……”

“所以？”

“我们见上一面吧。”

替身性偶说，“余烬夜总会。地址位于市中心，那里并不惹眼。”

v没有立刻回答她，他的眼神和内心同样充满怀疑。

替身性偶并不着急，“我理解你心中的疑虑，我会给你时间考虑。但你比我更加清楚，我们彼此的时间都所剩无几。还有……请务必记住一件事情。”

替身性偶一边说着，一边将目光投向窗外。

“从现在起，我们都必须格外，格外的谨慎。”

“听着，我知道我把很多事都搞得稀巴烂。”

强尼的虚影站立在荒芜的坟地里，“要么让朋友们失望，要么耗尽他们的信任。以前我就是个自私的人渣啊。但现在不会了，我不想搞臭你我之间的关系，来之不易。”

v摇了摇头，“你想多了，强尼。已经搞臭了。你利用我，欺骗我……我是不会再相信你了。”

“咳咳，那让你再给我一次机会还来得及吗？”

望着强尼真诚而又热切的眼神，v沉默许久，终于还是叹了口气，“……好吧。但这是最后一次。”

“哈，相信我，我一定不会再浪费了。强尼·银手，永不妥协的摇滚小子。”

“v，头号窝囊废。”

游艇拨开层层水面，夕阳的余晖如同一层透明的薄膜，将两人温暖地包围。

“我说过了，生命是一个轮回。”

“呃……吃进去再拉出来？”

“不是。轮回，循环，上一章结束，下一章开始，生命就是一页页翻过的篇章。这是我大神的原话。”

“我好像还是不是很明白。”

克里的眼中没有责备，他只是轻轻笑了起来，伴着微醺的海风和柔美的吉他声，他的声音也染上了几分夕阳温暖缱绻的色彩，“你会明白的，v。也许不是今天，也不是明天，但终有一天，你会有和我现在一样的感觉。”

“什么感觉？”

“生命是一个轮回。”

帕南的神情充满担忧与焦急，“我不想装听懂了，事实上我可能根本理解不了。但我认真问一句——需要我做什么？”

“说真的吗？我不知道。”

“但总会有办法吧。总有人能……”

v撇过头，露出了一脸沉重的表情。

他没有回答，但帕南听到了。她走上前，安抚似地拍了拍他的肩，“你会有办法的，v。相信我。”

“你真这么觉得？”

“当然。如果你有任何需要，叫上我，我会帮你。整个家族都会来帮你，索尔并没有开玩笑，你知道吗？”

v望着她无比庄严肃穆的神情，轻轻地勾起唇角，露出了一个感激的微笑。

“谢谢，帕南。”他上前拥抱了她一下。

帕南的鼻子有些酸楚，“谢什么啊，傻瓜。”

“很难决定让哪个朋友去送命，是不是？”

v看向坐在天台边上的强尼，痛痛快快地承认了，“是啊。”

“现在情况可真是糟糕透了。但好消息是你有个哥们儿已经死了，而且还很乐意跟你一起来趟疯狂的自杀行动——就像你此时此刻脑子里想的那样。”

“哈，你可真是我肚子里的蛔虫。”

“不仅是蛔虫，还是你脑子里的幽灵呢。”

v笑了，那是抛弃一切之人才会有的轻松而又毫无畏惧的笑容，“你知道吗强尼？如果我要去死，那我希望最好一边开枪一边挖坑下葬，而且不拉任何人垫背。反正都是烂命一条，我就算死，也要死得名垂青史！”

强尼也笑了。他站起身，朝v伸出手，两人双手紧紧相握。

“哈，你终于领悟了成为传奇的诀窍……拿上你的家伙——咱们走!”

记忆是一条猩红的隧道。

无数碎片从外部开始崩塌，就像是在空中纷繁缭乱的樱花。

碎片飞落在v的手中，消融在v的指间。

v侧过头，看见2077年的自己和2077年的克里都变成了一个由数据块构成的虚无的数据体。

他们肩并着肩，手牵着手，朝另外一个方向有说有笑地走了过去。

米斯蒂，老维，帕南，罗格，瑞弗，朱迪，威尔斯太太……无数熟悉的同伴在隧道的另一头微笑着向他招手。

但他没有回头。

他永不回头。

他只会继续前进。

前进，前进，直到再一次战斗到最后一刻。

再一次——征服所有。


	21. 2077（下）

“我猜这就是全部的故事了。”

v说，脸上带着一抹淡到不易察觉的笑容，“如何，我都快把心肝脾肺肾挖出来给你看了，你好歹也发表一两句评论吧？”

克里沉默着，过了很久才说，“说实话，v，一开始我还惊讶到合不拢嘴，心想这坏小子不会又在扯什么杂七杂八的谎话唬我呢吧?可等我听你讲完这些事情……我反而不知道该说什么了。硬要说的话，就是……一种愧疚。”

“愧疚？”

“因为我……什么都没能为你做。在你刚到这个世界的时候，在你在那场演唱会上流泪的时候……我没能理解你，更别提什么安慰你。你那个时候肯定很彷徨很难过，可我……操。我他妈居然还在纠结你是不是把我当备胎，还在纠结你那个根本就不存在的前男友。现在想起来，我简直是宇宙第一大蠢货。”

“那都是过去的事情了。”

v望着克里，无比认真地说，“而且，现在你陪在我身边，和我在一起，只要知道这一点就足够了。”

克里点了点头，“我知道，我当然知道。可我还是……”

“嗨，别纠结这点儿小事了。”

v揽住他的肩膀，“我讲这些事情可不是想看你自责难过，再说了……”

“再说什么？”

“你要真这么自责，就应该想办法补偿一下我啊。”

“怎么补偿？”

“肉偿？”

克里沉默了一会儿，然后咬牙切齿地道，“谢谢你啊，v，你安慰人的方法可真他妈有效，能把一个正经的男朋友说得跟一个下三滥的性偶一样。我一下就觉得自己没那么愧疚了。”

“不客气。”

“没在夸你！”

“开个玩笑。我看你有点沉重，完全没必要啊。”

“那倒也是。不过我看你心情好像一下子就变好了？”

“没错。”

v笑着站起身，走到旅馆的便携厨房里，开始用自备的咖啡豆冲泡咖啡，“毕竟这事儿一直压在我的心底，就像一个疙瘩一样。说出来就感觉立刻轻松了不少——你喝什么？还是老样子？双倍意式浓缩，不加奶不加糖？”

“我靠。”克里简直是恍然大悟，“我算是知道为什么你每次给我买的咖啡都那么苦了。双倍浓缩？还不加奶加糖？我五十年后真喜欢喝这种苦不拉几的玩意儿吗？”

“当然。不仅你喜欢，你还极力推荐给我，我不想喝都不行。搞得我现在喝咖啡加奶加糖还不习惯了。”

“……真的假的？我极力推荐给你？算了，不管怎么样，你还是给我加点糖吧，我现在不喜欢喝苦的东西。”

“行啊，加两勺？”

“一勺就够了。”

v端着两杯咖啡坐回沙发上，克里半信半疑地望着杯中黏稠的液体，犹豫了很久，这才试探地喝了小一口。

这一喝，他的眼睛都亮了，忍不住赞叹道，“我去，冲得真不错!都快赶上专业的了。”

v笑了两声，“练出来的手艺还能差吗？我们俩在家的时候都是我负责冲咖啡，我负责煮饭，我负责打扫房间……”

“那我呢？我就像个没手没脚的废物一样什么也不干？”

“你……也干。”v斟酌了一下用词，“但就是吧……为了生命安全着想，还是最好别让你干。”

克里皱起了眉，“我有这么差劲吗？打扫房间先搁在一边不谈，光冲个咖啡煮个饭有什么难的？就算不会照着菜谱做，便利店里那些合成肉类，速冻食物，不在微波炉里转一下就能吃吗？”

“是啊，这就是问题所在。周一，速冻饺子，周二，袋装方便面，周三，便携牛肉……也不是不能吃。可我们两那个时候都是什么层次的人了，花钱请个厨师都比天天吃这些好啊。不是我说，克尔，雇佣兵很需要体力的。”

“哦……”

克里若有所思地喝了一口咖啡，“看来我还真得在料理上下点功夫。嘶，要不回去买本菜谱钻研一下，又或者报个培训班，请个专门的师傅来教……你笑什么？这有什么好笑的？”

“你真想知道原因？”

“……”克里有种不祥的预感，“被你这么一问……我好像又突然不想知道了。”

“那我就更要告诉你了。”

“靠。你就喜欢搞这一套，那就快说吧。”

v笑着道，“其实是因为你上次说这句话的时候，你大概钻研了一周左右的料理，然后就在某天早上扔下菜谱怒吼了一句：‘操他妈的，老子不伺候这些傻逼食材了！爱煮成啥样就煮成啥样！让这些菜谱跟那些狗逼经纪人一样见鬼去吧！’之后就摔门而出，并在当天录制的脱口秀上和谈论自己料理水平精进的主持人大打出手。因为这事儿你还上了当天的报纸头条，新闻热搜。总之，闹得还挺沸沸扬扬的。”

“真有这么夸张?我是说，我真做出了这种事儿吗？”克里有些难以置信。

“当然了！而且这还是你最好的一次。你上上次的时候……”

“停停停。”

克里连忙打断他，“别说了，点到为止吧。我不想听了。”

“好吧。”

v遗憾地耸了耸肩，“看来你把人造洋葱当成大头白菜一边切一边痛哭流涕的事情我得压心底了。哦，还有你事后红着眼睛坐在沙发上哭了起码有半个小时，这件事情我也不能说出口。”

“……v，你根本就是故意的！”

“我就是故意的。你能拿我怎么样？”

“我……”好像还真不能拿你怎么样。

看着v一副耀武扬威的表情，克里瞬间觉得有点憋屈，然而还能拿他怎么办呢？

他只能低下头，极其不爽地喝了口咖啡，不痛不痒地抱怨道，“不是我说，v。你怎么把我的这些丑事记得这么清楚啊？你就不能记点我好的事情吗？”

“你好的事情也有很多啊。”

“比如呢？”

“比如你在家里非常认真地给刚烈写你们巡回演唱会要用的新单曲，连着写了好几个通宵，再比如你在舞台上光芒四射的模样，再比如……”v思考了一下，然后他忽然笑了，语气半真半假，“咦？竟然就没了。好像还真记不到了。”

克里无语了，“你这好事和坏事的记忆程度也差太多了吧！”

v皮笑肉不笑地说，“哈哈。我会检讨的。”

“……”这家伙绝对不会检讨的！

“不过说真的……其实我很高兴。”

“高兴什么？高兴你至少还能把我的那些丑事记得一清二楚？”

“不是。”

v忽然露出了一副严肃的神情，“我高兴的是自己还能再一次遇见你，再一次和你在一起……还有，能够再一次和你这样肩并肩，坐在沙发上，聊着一些无关紧要的事情。说真的，这让我很高兴。”

克里最受不了v在插科打诨时突然穿插些特别正经的话，这招对他杀伤力极大，他觉得自己的脸颊瞬间发烫了，“你怎么突然说这种话？这也太狡猾了……”

“狡猾吗？或许吧。”

v冲他眨了眨眼睛，“可这都是我的真心话，我只是希望你能清楚我的想法。我很高兴你愿意陪在我身边，克尔。你对我真的很重要。”

“操……”

克里低骂一声后就陷入了沉默。v看见他蜷缩起身子，用牙齿咬着嘴唇，耳朵微微红了。

过了好一会儿，克里才用手摸着后颈，缓慢地开口道，“其实吧，v。我也不是不能……补偿你一下。”

“你说什么？”

“得了吧。别跟我装了，我知道你听到了。”

“哦，我是听到了。你说你想补偿我。”v望着他，笑了，“你想怎么补偿？”

“……”

克里思考了一会儿，然后侧过头，用手捧住了v的脸。

在v含笑的瞳孔里，克里一点点低头，吻住了他。

“我要解散武侍乐队。”

“你疯了？”

“我没疯。”

“发生了什么事，是吗？”

v坐在旅店门口的第四节台阶上。此时天刚蒙蒙亮，外面的气温一片湿冷。

强尼的电话是在五分钟前响起来的。旅店的信号很差，v不得不忍受着被手机铃声突兀吵醒的困倦和脑海中的一片昏沉，裹着外套走向室外。

“什么都没发生——这才是问题。”

强尼的声音听起来很平静，平静到令人有些不可思议，“荒坂三郎那老头儿现在人生中的头等大事就是他那个该死的‘永生’计划，为此他迫切需要一切按照他预想中那样按部就班地执行。事实上在你走之后，荒坂那边又针对奥特筹划了好几次绑架行动，当然无一例外，统统都失败了。也因为这个，荒坂三郎那老头儿开始狗急跳墙了，做事越来越嚣张。他底下那群走狗也跟他们心急的老子一样，开始越来越肆无忌惮，越来越明目张胆，他们昨天甚至还跑到亚特兰蒂斯去闹事了。”

“亚特兰蒂斯？”

v敏感地皱起眉，“出现了伤亡，是吗？”

“一死九伤。死的那个是个刚入职的新兵小子，初来乍到，地儿都没摸熟，转眼就变成了垃圾桶里躺倒的一具尸体。据罗格说昨天貌似还是他的生日，荒坂那群狗东西来袭击的时候，他还窝在一个包间里，吃着他妈亲手给他做的蛋糕，连子弹都没来得及装。”

“有点倒霉。”v评价道。

强尼不以为然，“但没法怨天尤人，因为夜之城就是这副模样。前一秒你还能跟狐朋狗友谈笑风生，说着那些自以为很崇高的梦想，后一秒就像摊烂泥，不知道被丢在哪块废弃的填埋场里发霉发臭了。”

“那罗格呢？她平安无事吗？”

“罗格？她要是连这点程度的袭击都应付不了，那她这最强雇佣兵的名号也是够名不副实的了。她没事。重要的是这事儿我忍不了，你懂吗？荒坂那群狗杂碎都快挑衅到我眼皮子底下了。”

v略微思索了一下。他原本想问‘你想怎么做？’，但后来觉得这答案实在是呼之欲出。他索性不再明知故问，而是换了种问法，“你想什么时候行动？”

强尼脱口而出，“半个月后。”

“计划呢？”

“不需要什么计划。你和我正面杀入荒坂塔，杀掉荒坂三郎和他的走狗亚当重锤，安上核弹，闪人，就是这样。”

“这听起来就像一场自杀。”

“呵，谁说不是呢？”

v陷入了沉默。强尼也难得没有催促，而是静静地等他回答。

过了很久，v才缓慢地开口道，“强尼，你知道，公司是摧毁不完的。你炸了这座荒坂塔，还会有下一座，循环往复，永不终结。”

“那就让这座城市听到我的声音。”

强尼说，“总得有人去做。只要有人心中还残留着反抗的星火，革命就永远不会停下它的脚步。”

“你会死的。”

“谁又不会呢？或许有一天咱两还能在坟地里重逢呢。”

一听到坟地这个充满画面感的词语，v就不由自主地笑了，“强尼银手——永不妥协的摇滚小子？”

“v——头号窝囊废？”

“去你妈的，我当时就随口一说，你还真他妈当真了?”

“随口一说？我看你当时那颓废劲儿可不是随口一说啊，那不是实打实的认真吗？”

这下两人一起笑了。

笑了一会儿，v才开口道，“你知道吗，强尼。我有很多个可以拒绝你的理由，比如你那一时兴起的计划在我看来完全就是个漏洞百出的笑话，比如我才刚跟克里交往，无论如何也不想把自己置身于可能丧命的危险之中，再比如我其实对公司那帮逼没有半点儿兴趣，只要他们别惹到我，他们是生是死都不在我关心的范畴——”

v顿了顿，又道，“可是我要帮你的理由只有一个。因为你是我的好兄弟，也只需要这一个就足够了。”

“所以？”

“所以，去他妈的计划，去他妈的自杀行动。我和你，半个月后，一起把那座该死的荒坂塔烧成灰，让这座城市看看谁才是它的征服者。”

强尼的语气很激动，显然v的一番话让他非常高兴，“就该这样！操了v，在我认识的这么多人当中，果然还是你他妈最合我胃口。”

v的语气有些遗憾，“可惜我不能这么说，强尼。你并不是我认识的人中最合我胃口的。不过如果要论交情深厚的程度，那我觉得你还是当仁不让的。”

强尼毫不在意，“无所谓了，反正你在我心中是最重要的就行了。”

“靠，这话怎么听起来那么别扭呢？你他妈该不会是故意说出来恶心我的吧？”

“呵呵，你猜呢？”

“猜你个头。这外面的风吹得我冷死了，没别的事儿我要挂电话了。”

“等一下，v，还有一件事。正好给你一并讲了，我就不额外再给克里打一通电话了。”

v停住了要按下挂号键的手，“什么事？”

“你帮我给克里传个话。让他周六晚上七点半到奥卡斯特的包间来，302号房间，和其他武侍乐队的成员一起开一次散伙宴。然后是晚上十二点整，到大铁锤开通宵演唱会——最后一场。如果他小子想给粉丝留下点什么深刻的最终印象，你就让他早做准备。”

“强尼，你其实不用……”

“我知道你想说什么。”

强尼说，“但这是最好的办法。v，相信我，早点解除绑定对所有人都好，尤其是在我决定去炸荒坂塔之后。我可不想再看到克里出一张专辑，专辑名字叫什么《我不是恐怖分子》了。”

“……”

v沉默了一会儿，似乎觉得强尼的话也不无道理，“你觉得他能接受吗？”

“以前？肯定不行。估计得消沉好长一段时间，才终于能磕磕绊绊地重新走回自己的路。虽然他打死都不愿意承认，可这也没法改变他以前离不开我的事实。但现在我觉得他没问题了。”

“为什么？”

“操，这有什么好问的？当然是因为他现在有你了。”

“解散武侍乐队？强尼他真这么说？”

v犹豫了片刻，最终还是点了点头。

克里停下了笔，他的目光有些不知所措地看向桌面上自己写了一半的吉他谱。v看见他的拳头一点一点攥紧，眉额微皱，似乎这突如其来的解散宣言仍然给他内心带来了不小的波动。

但这样的状态并没有持续太久。很快克里就像什么都没发生过一般，重新执起笔，投身到编写尚未完成的新曲子的进程当中，他的语气比v想象的还要平静与温和，“行吧。既然他都已经决定了，我还能说什么呢？谢谢你告诉我，v。”

“你好像不是很惊讶，是吗？”v拉开椅子，在克里的对面坐下。

克里没否认，“怎么说呢，总觉得迟早会有这么一天，不过是时间早晚罢了。而且……我心态也发生了一些变化。”

“什么样的变化？”

“好的变化，积极的变化。不再觉得自己非跟着他不可了。即便没有强尼，没有武侍，我自己一个人也能行，就是……怎样都行，你懂吧。重点是你在我身边。”

“只要有我在你身边就足够了？”

“是啊，只要这样就足够了。”

v望着克里，半响，轻轻地笑了，“我猜你不需要我告诉你解散的理由了？”

“呵，不用。我多多少少能猜到，反正和他那些关于公司的革命行动脱不了干系。”

“嗯哼，确实八九不离十。”

“能差到哪里去呢？强尼的人生除此之外就没有别的东西了。他就好像是为了反抗公司而生的一样，除了革命就是革命。真不知道他一天哪儿来的那么多怨气和怒火，都快把他脑子给烧坏了。”

“哈，快把他脑子烧坏了，我喜欢这个比喻。”

克里也赞同地笑了两声，“特贴切，是吧？我也这么觉得。我跟你说v，他要是哪一天死在了他那些疯子般的行动上，我也一点都不……”

“一点都不什么？”

克里忽然噎住了。

v看见他脸上的表情一点一点变得非常沉重。或许是因为他蓦地发现自己最不想看到的某种可能性，在另一个世界中已经是强尼板上钉钉的结局。他就像一只义无反顾地冲向火堆里的飞蛾，最终也真的如他想象的一般葬身在了那熊熊燃烧的烈火之中。

“v……”

沉默了好一会儿，克里才有些迟疑地开口，“强尼他……这次会没事吗？”

他问得模棱两可，但v知道他想说什么。于是他握住了克里的手，毫不犹豫地道，“他会没事的。”

克里没再继续写谱子，而是抬头，看向他。

v又重复了一遍，“相信我。”

这句话就像一颗定心丸。v看见克里眼中的疑窦如同拨开的乌云一般慢慢消散了，他的表情也逐渐变得轻松，甚至脸上还带上了若隐若现的笑容。

“呵，说起来也怪奇怪的。”

克里说，“听到‘没事’这两个字从你的口中说出来，就好像他妈的成了既定的事实一样。”

“特别靠谱，是吧？”

“是啊，确实有这种感觉。总之你说‘没事’，我想应该就不用担心了。”

v望着两人相握的手，望着克里下意识地抓紧自己，片刻后，柔声道，“放心吧，克尔。一切都会不一样的。你也好，我也好，强尼也好，谁都不会再走五十年后的老路，一切都会不一样的。”

“一切都会不一样的。”

克里重复了一遍v的话，他的目光看向窗外，树木干枯的枝干在风中瑟瑟发颤。但等到来年春天的时候，或许会再次长出新芽。正如枯败萧条的景色终将褪去，唯有新生与希望连绵不绝，亘古长存。

“也许我是疯了，v。”

克里说，声音如羽毛一般轻柔，“但是，我开始觉得这个地方不错了。尤其是和你一起在这里生活，远离城市的嘈杂与喧嚣……如果有一天真的别无选择，也许把夜之城远远抛到脑后，再次来到这里，也并不是那么让人难以接受。”

“你不会别无选择的，克尔。”

v握紧他的手，认真地对他说，“因为我在你身边，我会让你有选择。这座城市没有绝对的自由，但有相对的，我不会让任何人，任何事情束缚你，困扰你。你只需要做你自己就好了。”

“哈。”克里将目光重新投回v的身上，“这还真是充满了‘v’风格的一段话——一如既往的自信满满。”

“谢谢。一向这样。”

克里没再接话，而是安静地凝视着v的脸。

过了很久，他才轻轻地开口道，“谢谢你，v。”

“关于什么？”

“很多。太多了。多到我都不知道该从何说起。反正你清楚我想说这句话就行了，就别一个一个细问了。”

“可以啊，克尔。现在都开始学我说话留点悬念了。”

“那是，这叫现学现用。”

v低低地笑了两声。克里望着他，忽然长吁了一口气，真情实感地感叹道，“操，还好这次不用等到2077年再遇见你了。我现在遇见你都觉得迟，真要我等到那个时候，我怕是都快抓狂了，老得头发都要白了。老天爷虽然大部分时候都不太正经，但总算长了双眼睛，干了件好事儿。”

“是。”

v仰起头，让从窗扉透入的阳光迎面照在他的脸上，“我也是这么想的。”

两人没再说话，而是静静地享受着窗边温暖的阳光，还有这个充斥着果酱芳香和烤面包香味的清爽的早上。

不知过了多久，克里充满笑意的声音在v的耳边悠悠响起，“嗯……不错的清晨，不错的开端。我想今天应该也会是不错的一天。”

“只是不错，哈？”

“呵，因为我还能想出更棒的。”

v饶有兴味地摩擦着他的指尖，还有他指腹上有些凹凸不平的老茧，“哦？更棒的？你说说看。”

“那当然是一睁开眼就能看见你在我旁边醒来，回到家的时候能看见你在家里迎接……总之，想看见你的时候你都在身边。操，这样的生活想想都觉得棒呆了，我都觉得有点奢侈了。所以跟这个比较起来，今天只能算是不错的一天。但，不错也够了，也能接受。”

v听懂了，“所以……这是同居邀请？比较委婉的那一种？”

克里挑了挑眉，“委婉？你可别逗我了v，我连钥匙都给你了。你还想我怎么直白？‘赶紧收拾行李，滚到我家来和我一块儿住’？这样行不行？”

“行，为什么不行？”

v笑着说，“但我还是要考虑考虑。”  
“靠。”

克里显然不喜欢这个答案，“你认真的？我都这么说了你还要考虑？”

“是啊，得深思熟虑。”

“你想考虑多久？”

“大半年？”

“你怎么不干脆考虑一辈子呢？”

“也不是不行。”

“操，玩笑话你怎么听得那么起劲？你他妈倒是赶紧给我考虑啊。”

“这事儿不能急。”

v有理有据，“很多事情急了就办不好，需要时间慢慢沉淀。我们俩的事儿，我更是需要时间慢慢考虑。不过嘛……”

“不过什么？”

v坏笑地看着他，“不过如果你现在亲我一下，我也不是不能立刻就答应你。”  
“哦——”

克里明白了，“所以拐弯抹角半天，这才是你的最终目的？”  
“不行？”

“行，当然行，这有什么难的？”

克里说完，起身，拽住v脖颈上的项链，将他的脸带向自己这边。

窗外一片阳光晴好。

在白云与薄雾的笼罩下，在骄阳与黄土的怀抱中。

崭新的一天就要开始了。


End file.
